


The Medallion

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, Incubus Heero, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, bitchy!Relena, by Caroline, past 6x2, past Rx1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--He reached up to flip on the light next to his bed. The coin he'd taken from Relena's study lay on the night stand. He picked it up, rolling to his side to hold it under the light. He'd been right - the coin was old. In fact, he wasn't even sure it was a coin. It didn't look like any of the old coins he'd seen when Zechs had dragged him to museums. It was extremely heavy. Too heavy to be a coin. Maybe it was some kind of ancient medallion or medal.





	1. Of Monkey Suits and Museums

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> This fic was written as part of Sunhawk's "Embrace Your Cliché Month," in which we, as writers, decided to embrace all the wonderful fannish, clichéd fic traits that we like to call "guilty pleasures." Some of us decided we'd had it with being told what did and did not make good fic. We simply believe that writing and reading fic should be fun. And I've been having a blast with this fic. ^_^

Duo Maxwell was bored. And a bored Duo Maxwell was a dangerous Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo snorted to himself, tugging incessantly at the collar of his monkey suit. He was about as dangerous as a fruit fly. And about as annoying, according to his hostess. Duo sighed. He hadn't wanted to come to Relena's fancy little shindig, but Zechs had wheedled and cajoled until Duo gave up and agreed to put on a suit and come.  
  
And then the bastard had the nerve to disappear to god-knows-where with his current lover-du-jour, leaving him at the mercy of his sister's high falutin' friends. Or rather flunkies. He didn't believe this many people could actually like the bi... woman. He firmly believed they only tolerated her because she was one of them - high class and old money.  
  
And there he was, a fish out of water.  
  
Raising his glass, he quickly drained the contents, wincing at the bitter taste of the amber liquid. He coughed as the bubbles tried to escape out his nose, which only caused him to inhale some of the five-hundred-a-bottle champagne, which in turn sent him into near convulsions and made his eyes water as he struggled not to drown at Relena's party. Really, there were better places he'd rather try to commit suicide.  
  
He set the glass down on the nearest surface, cursing as he accidentally knocked it over reaching for his handkerchief. He managed to catch it before it tumbled off the table and he set it down more carefully this time.  
  
"My brother was kind enough to invite you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't break all the family's good crystal while you are here," a snide, girly voice said from behind him.  
  
Duo choked back a groan before turning to face his hostess. "Good evening, Miss Relena," he said, trying to keep his displeasure out of his voice.  
  
The woman sniffed. Somehow, with it stuck in the air, she still managed to look down her nose at him. Duo wondered how she managed not to get a crick in her neck.  
  
"Do you know where my brother is?" Relena asked, looking around as if Duo had managed to stuff Zechs into a potted plant just to spite her. Duo took the opportunity to snag another, full glass from a passing waiter." The Carmichaels would like to have a word with him before they leave."  
  
Duo swirled the liquid in his glass in an attempt to look sophisticated. "With any luck, he's upstairs now, getting laid."  
  
Duo hadn't been aware at just how fast Relena's face could go from fashionably death-pale to bright beet red.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" Duo winced; there was emphasis on 'Mr.' "I would _appreciate_ it if you would not use such vulgar language in this house!"  
  
Duo shrugged. "You asked."  
  
"Furthermore..." Oh, goodie. She wasn't done. "...my brother is a Peacecraft. He does not, as you would put it, 'get laid.'"  
  
Duo smiled into his bubbly. "Bet that's news to him."  
  
"He would not besmirch the Peacecraft name by having some tawdry affair - during _my_ party, no less -- with some tramp he barely knows. Peacecrafts wait until marriage to indulge in ... in ... bedroom acts. He would not sully his future bride by behaving in such manner!"  
  
Duo wondered if he ought to tell Relena that he and Zechs had spent most of their college days fucking like bunnies. But then he thought better of it. Outing one's best friend to one's sister during one's sister's Social Event of the Season was probably not considered kosher.  
  
"How about I go find him for you, Miss Relena? I'm sure he's just been... sidetracked by one of your other guests."  
  
Relena immediately perked up, as if please to be out of Duo's presence. And she probably was. All Duo could say was the feeling was mutual. "Yes, that is a splendid idea."  
  
Duo nodded, throwing back the rest of his champagne. He coughed again. Damn bubbles.  
  
Relena wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Just to remind you, there are security cameras covering every inch of this house, so try not to steal anything will you? Have a nice evening."  
  
Duo swore, watching as Relena flounced away, her pink ball gown flapping at her heels. He didn't care if it was in poor taste to murder one's hostess at her own party... the woman had some seriously shitty bad karma coming.  
  
He set the crystal glass down before he squeezed it so hard he broke the damn thing. Not that he cared about the glass, he just didn't want to spend the night picking tiny shards out of his hand.  
  
"Fuck this," he whispered as he slipped out of the ballroom. Despite the promise he'd made to Zechs, he wasn't going to stick around and be talked to like he was nothing but street trash. Sure, he came from a humbler background, but just because he wore a rented suit didn't make him less of a person. He was so out of there - just as soon as he could find a phone to call a cab.  
  
The Peacecraft "house" was a frickin' maze. With expensive art and antique furniture, it was more like wandering through a museum than a house. He knew Zechs hated the pretentiousness of it all, but the man had grown up there, and he still felt some kind of duty to make an appearance every now and again.  
  
Duo knew where Zechs' room was -- finding it was another matter altogether. The handful of times Zechs had managed to drag him home with him, for one occasion or another, they'd spent the better part of their time in Zechs' room in Zechs' bed, rather than exploring Wayne Manor, as Duo liked to call it.  
  
Ah, the good old days. Before he and Zechs realized they made better friends than lovers. Still, Zechs had taught him a lot and had been Duo's first -- and thus far only -- lover after admitting his sexuality to his older roommate. He didn't begrudge his friend his new lovers. He knew Zechs had had a hard life, despite the silver spoon lodged in his throat. Or maybe because of it. Being the only son of an ancient, noble lineage was hard enough to live up to. Being the only son of an ancient, noble lineage AND gay... well, that was a whole different kettle of monkeys.  
  
He turned a corner, cursing under his breath when he realized that not only was he in the wrong corridor, he was the wrong wing. Then he cursed out loud just to hear the obscenity echo off the vaulted roof. The portrait of some old Peacecraft ancestor frowned down his nose at him. Duo stuck out his tongue. At least he could tell where Relena got it from.  
  
Abandoning his search for God's Blond Gift, Duo tried the first door he came to, hoping there would be a phone inside so he could call a taxi and get home. For the first time that night, he got lucky. Maybe not as lucky as Zechs was getting at the moment, but the phone on the desk inside the room offered him his first ray of hope of the evening.  
  
The study was obviously Relena's private office. Everything was pink. If it wasn't pink, it was mauve. Duo felt dirty just being in the room. He quickly crossed the room to pick up the -- pink -- phone and called the local cab company. Assured that there would be a cab at the Peacecraft front door in twenty to thirty minutes, Duo flopped down in the -- pink -- chair and closed his eyes.  
  
It didn't help. He could still see Relena looking at him as if he were a piece of gum that had dared to stick itself to her shoe. The woman positively hated him and greatly disapproved of his friendship with her brother. She thought he was a bad influence on Zechs. Truth was, Zechs had been a bad influence on Duo. He'd been a straight-A engineering student at the University until Zechs had moved in. After that, his grades had slipped -- slightly -- when Duo started spending more time in bed with Zechs than with his biochemistry homework. He smiled to himself. Who needed textbooks when he and Zechs were making some sweet biochemistry of their own?  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, not wanting to relive the past, at least, not when he was in no place to do something about it. Though, that would serve Relena right. He grinned and imagined Relena's pleasantly shocked look on her face when she sat down at her desk only to find her -- pink -- blotter stained and sticky from her nemesis jacking off to dirty thoughts about her brother. But he gave that thought up. There wasn't time, and besides, he really didn't care to be caught in flagrante delicto on video tape.  
  
His hands tightened on the arms of Relena's chair. Fuck. The idea that she thought of him as no better than a common thief galled him. He had never stolen anything in his life -- except for a box of condoms when he was thirteen on a dare -- but to actually say it to his face... Damn that woman. Maybe he ought to take something of hers anyway. Just to show her he could. Something of value. Something to rub her nose in her expensive security system. He could take something that belonged to her, and mail it back in a couple of days, anonymously of course, though she'd have no doubt as to who had taken it, and suggest she ought to upgrade her system as it was obviously lacking.  
  
Maybe he could even take pictures of whatever it was he took, in different locations around the city, then send it back with a T-shirt that read, "I got had by Duo Maxwell and all I got was this lousy shirt."  
  
Or maybe not, but still. It was the principle of the thing.  
  
He looked around, searching for something small enough to slip under his jacket, but important enough that she'd notice it was missing. The gold pen set perhaps? Nah, those were probably a dime a dozen to her. Or maybe the little -- pink -- lady statue on the stand near the door. But it looked fragile and he didn't want to actually break it.  
  
His eyes lit on a small velvet box sitting on the corner of her desk. Getting up out of the chair, he moved to sit on the edge of the desk, looking around to make sure there was no security camera in the room. He couldn't see one, and he hoped Relena didn't really have hidden cameras all over the house. He lifted the lid of the box and peered inside.  
  
A silver coin lay nestled on a pillow of silk. It looked old. Older than old. Ancient even. He slid it out of the box, surprised at how heavy it was. There was a figure on one side, but Duo didn't want to take the time to study it, just in case Relena sent someone looking for him. He slipped it into his sleeve and replaced the lid on the box.  
  
The coin was perfect. It obviously meant a lot to Relena if she kept it on her desk, but with any luck, she wouldn't open the box for a few days -- long enough for him to keep it for a while before sending it back. Maybe he'd do the picture thing after all. Some frat buddies of his had done the same thing to a garden gnome owned by the cranky old lady across the street. After the gnome was returned -- wearing a EuroDisney T-shirt -- the old lady had become less cranky, almost pleasant even. Though Duo doubted seriously that would endear him to Relena, he just wanted to bring that haughty attitude down a notch.  
  
He still had about fifteen minutes until his taxi arrived, but he decided it would be best to leave the scene of the crime as quickly as possible. That and the pink was starting to give him a migraine. And it might take him that long to find the damn front entrance.  
  
He left the room, closing the door to the study behind him. He waved cheerily to the portrait on his way down the corridor. The portrait seemed to be staring incriminatingly at his sleeve. Duo gave him the finger.  
  
He'd have to remember to call Zechs in the morning to tell him he'd gotten home okay and wasn't buried in an unmarked grave in the backyard. And pry some details out of him about that cute Chinese guy he'd disappeared with. He wasn't sure he'd tell him about the coin though. Zechs did try to keep the peace between his best friend and his sister as best he could.  
  
He skipped down the hall, whistling and ignoring the disdainful looks he got from some of Relena's guests. He doubted he would ever step foot in Wayne Manor again after this incident, but he wasn't weeping at the loss. He bid a fond farewell to Relena's butler as he retrieved his jacket from the coat room. Zechs would just have to find someone else to drag to these parties in the future. He was, at last, done with monkey suits and museums. 


	2. Incubi in My Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo crashed onto his bed, sighing in content as his head hit the pillow. The monkey suit was laying in a heap on the floor, and even though he knew he ought to hang it up so it wouldn't look like an old, wrinkled chimp when he took it back to the rental place in the morning, he couldn't be bothered. He hadn't even had the energy to pull on his sleep shirt. The weather was still warm enough to get away with sleeping au natural, though he wouldn't be able to say that in a week or two. Autumn was in the air, and soon he'd be into another cold, lonely winter.   
  
He reached up to flip on the light next to his bed. The coin he'd taken from Relena's study lay on the night stand. He picked it up, rolling to his side to hold it under the light. He'd been right - the coin was old. In fact, he wasn't even sure it was a coin. It didn't look like any of the old coins he'd seen when Zechs had dragged him to museums. It was extremely heavy. Too heavy to be a coin. Maybe it was some kind of ancient medallion or medal.   
  
One side was so worn he couldn't make out what had been etched on it. Some kind of writing he thought, but it was no longer legible. The other side, however, hardly had any signs of wear and tear. When he tilted it into the light, he gasped and nearly dropped it.   
  
It was a portrait of a man reclining on a divan. A very handsome man. A very handsome _naked_ man. Duo had to wipe the thin string of drool that escaped the corner of his mouth. Whoever the artist was had been a masterful genius. The medallion was so incredibly detailed, Duo could almost see the man's muscles rippling under his smooth silver skin. He had a slight exotic look to him, almost Asian, with bed-tousled hair and a "come fuck me" expression on his little silver face. One arm was stretched above his head, hanging off the divan. The other was resting on his stomach, right above his...   
  
Duo swallowed and had to remind himself that breathing was a good thing. The artist hadn't skimped on the details. The man's cock lay heavy against his belly, engorged and ready for some lucky lover. Duo licked his lips, letting his own hand slide down his stomach, cupping his growing erection as he stared at the man on the medallion. He stroked himself to full hardness, his mouth falling open as if he could take that perfect cock into it. He pictured himself swirling his tongue over the head, lapping up the seeping fluid before taking the man whole in his mouth. He could almost feel his jaw stretch as he tried to take the man in. His hand moved up and down rapidly as he felt his imaginary lover's hands bury themselves in his hair, whispering to him in an unknown language, urging him to take more of his cock down his throat.   
  
He could hear the man moan - or was it his own voice? He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs, offering himself to the man on the silver couch. He couldn't take his eyes off the medallion. He heard the man call out his name, felt his fingers tighten in his hair. Duo stiffened as he felt his imaginary lover arch his back, crying out and spilling himself deep, deep into Duo's mouth...   
  
Duo let out a strangle cry, dropping the coin as his own orgasm overtook him and he came hard, stringy drops of seed clinging to his chest and spurting him on the chin.   
  
"Feh!" He wiped his mouth with his non-sticky hand and collapsed back against the pillows, breathing hard and staring dazedly at the ceiling.   
  
Damn. That had been intense. His fantasies didn't usually get that real and usually involved a bottle of hand lotion and a copy of "How the West Was Hung." He threw an arm over his eyes, breathed in deep and exhaled with laughter. Zechs was right. He really did need to get laid. Jerking off to a piece of cold, hard metal was not his idea of a good time, no matter how enjoyable it had been. And that only made him laugh even more when he tried to picture Relena's face if she ever found out. Her face would turn so red her head might explode.   
  
Still chuckling at the image of Relena's head doubling as one of Gallagher's watermelons, he reached over to grab some tissues in an attempt to clean himself off. He tossed them to the floor when he was done, then rolled over, snuggling down under the sheets. He picked up the coin and looked at it again, tracing the outline of the man on the divan. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, then feeling foolish, slipped it under his pillow. Flipping the light off, he fluffed his pillow and closed his eyes. With any luck, he'd dream about his silver man tonight... even if it meant having to change the sheets in the morning.   
  
+  
  
Wet lips pressed against the side of his neck. He moaned, tilting his head to allow his lover access. He felt a hand pulling at his hair, unbinding it and combing through it with its fingers. He shivered. He loved it when they played with his hair. A solid body rolled partly on top of his own, and he gasped when the fingers left his hair to toy with a nipple. He eagerly let his legs fall open as a hard, muscled thigh slipped between them, pressing against his groin.   
  
"Oh..." It was all he could say, drifting in his half-dream state.   
  
"Allow me to pleasure you," a voice whispered silkily into his ear, the accent sending shivers down his spine.   
  
"Mmm..." The hand abandoned his nipple and traveled down his side, over his lip and down his leg to lift his knee. Duo curled around his lover, clinging fast. When the wandering hand reached underneath him, seeking hidden places, he jumped... cracking his head against the headboard.   
  
"Ow!" His eyes flew open and he reached up to rub his head. Damn it! He wanted to cry, and not just from the bump on his head. Just when the dream was getting good...   
  
"Are you all right?" his dream lover asked, breathing heavily into his ear.   
  
"Kyah!!" Duo threw himself across the bed only to get his feet tangled in the sheets and his hair caught under the heavy weight of... whoever it was in his bed. He toppled over, crying out as he was sent ass over ear off the bed, landing on his back which caused all the air to leave his body in a whoosh.   
  
He lay there, stupefied, staring at the ceiling, thinking he really ought to respackle someday, his arms stretched out on either side of them and his legs still caught in the sheets.   
  
A dark shadow blocked his view of the ceiling as it leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at him. Duo blinked up at him. In the dim light from the streetlamp outside, he could see the other blinking down at him. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Then the figure moved, reaching a hand down to him.   
  
"Let's get you back into bed," he said, his voice sliding over Duo's bare skin like silk.   
  
Unfortunately for the stranger, Duo had never cared much for silk. Too girly. He screamed again, kicking his way free of the sheets and scrambling to his feet. He felt around the night stand, almost knocking his lamp over as he fumbled for the switch. As soon as the light flooded the room, Duo grabbed his phone, holding it out in front of him as if to ward the stranger off like some vampire slayer of the cellular age.   
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted, his hair falling in a tangled mass in front of him.   
  
"I am yours."   
  
The stranger moved more fully into the light and for the second time that night, Duo had his breath stolen from him. The man was gorgeous. Blue eyes stared intensely at him from the slightly exotic features of his handsome face. Chocolate brown hair fell at odd angles around his face, making him look wanton. His trim, fit body positively gleamed in the light, muscles moving sinuously beneath olive skin. The man was utterly... fuckable.   
  
Duo scrambled for the sheet on the floor to cover himself before he embarrassed himself.   
  
"Okay, buddy. You've got three seconds to get outta my apartment or I'm gonna call the cops and maybe the National Guard on your... round... firm... ass..." Duo found it hard to breathe again as the man slid off the bed to stand in front of him. A strangled sound slipped from his throat as his eyes drifted south.   
  
"You do not wish me to pleasure you?" the man asked, sounding confused.   
  
Duo had to remind himself the man had a face. He snapped his eyes up, trying to remember what he'd just said. "Uh... where was I?"   
  
"I believe your exact words were, ‘Gah bibble,'" the man replied, moving toward him.   
  
"Huh? Oh!" Duo's knees hit the back of the chair in the corner of his room and he fell into it, barely missing the family jewels on the arm.   
  
The man knelt in front of him, lifting Duo's bare foot off the floor and kissed the top before moving to nibble at his ankle.   
  
Duo melted. "Oh god... yes... I mean, no!" He snatched his foot back, curling it under himself. "Who _are_ you?"   
  
"I am Heero. And for the next month, I am yours, to use in any way you will have me."   
  
Duo almost bit through his lip at the mental images rolling through his mind as the man continued to kneel gloriously naked before him.   
  
"Is this Zechs' idea of a joke?"   
  
"I do not know this ‘Zechs.'" Heero said, leaning into him. "I am an incubus."   
  
"Incubus? Is that the name of a band?" The man looked familiar. Perhaps he'd been one of the musicians at Relena's party.   
  
Heero's hands found Duo's other leg and he used his fingers to ghost a path up Duo's calf. Duo shivered, mesmerized by the heat in the other man's eyes.   
  
"No, I am an incubus, a cursed being. You have freed me from my prison and I am yours to do with what you will for one cycle of the moon." The hands slipped under the sheet.   
  
"F-freed you? From what?" It was getting damn hard to think with the temperature of the room rising.   
  
"From the medallion. I am its slave."   
  
Duo blinked at him, then shouted, jumping to his feet and dislodging the man's hand. "You're the guy on the coin!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What the... how the... holy fuck!"   
  
The man rose to his feet in one smooth motion, grabbing Duo by the arms and pulling him close. Duo groaned aloud as he felt Heero's obvious - way obvious - desire against his hip. The man dipped his head to suckle on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"And fuck is what I wish to do. I can assure you that I am a most... capable lover."   
  
Duo let his knees buckle. He slumped against Heero, then let himself drop to the floor. Heero was on him in an instant, pushing him back to lie on the ground.   
  
"Oh no you don't, Coin Boy!" Duo rolled, putting some distance between himself and the incubus. "I want to know where you came from and what you're doing here. I'm in no mood to be fucked with."   
  
Heero's eyes dropped to where the sheet had slipped. "I do believe that says otherwise."   
  
Duo cursed and adjusted the sheet, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Who are you really?"   
  
The man - incubus - whatever - sighed, looking vaguely disappointed. He sat back against the bed, not in the least bit body shy as he made no move to cover himself. Duo was having a hard time not letting his eyes wander.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I was born in Phoenicia over a century before your Christ was born."   
  
"Wait, wait," Duo interrupted, confused. "You mean to tell me you're over..."   
  
"Two thousand years old? Yes."   
  
"Damn." Duo sat back. "Uh, you've aged well. You don't look a day over uh... a thousand."   
  
Heero inclined his head toward Duo. "Thank you."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"I was a shipwright. I built boats. I was commissioned to build a ship for a noblewoman - a sorceress. I came to realize she had more interest in me than in her ship. When I rejected her offer to share her bed, she cursed me. The medallion became my home. I became a slave."   
  
Duo nodded. That's how it always went in the storybooks. "She was a hag, right? Bet she had a wart as big as a quarter on her nose." He couldn't believe the guy was able to tell him this cockamamie tale - naked - with a straight face.   
  
"On the contrary, she was the most beautiful woman on the three continents."   
  
"Why'd you turn her down then?"   
  
The man - Heero - walking sex on legs - blushed. "I... do not care for the pleasures of... women."   
  
"Oh." He thought about it for a minute. "Oh!"   
  
"Yes. Because I preferred the company of men, she cursed me to become slave to women, pleasuring them in all the ways I knew how, becoming their slave for one month's time before I returned to my metal prison."   
  
"But... I'm not a woman," Duo replied.   
  
Heero smirked, raking his gaze over Duo's form. "I noticed. You have no idea how pleased I was to find myself in a man's bed tonight." He got to his knees and crawled toward Duo. "An extremely... beautiful... man." He hovered over Duo and licked his lips.   
  
"I'm going to be an extremely pissed off man if you don't back off, buddy."   
  
Heero's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sat back. Duo could have sworn he was pouting. He looked around, then reached for the phone from where it had fallen on the floor.   
  
"Will you be calling the National Guard after all?" the man asked, looking extremely disappointed.   
  
"Worse," Duo replied, pressing his speed dial. "Ex-boyfriend."


	3. Two Against One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The shrill ringing of his telephone jolted him instantly awake. The warm body on top of him grumbled and did its best to bury itself under the sheets. "Five more minutes..." his guest mumbled, rolling over.  
  
Zechs grunted as an elbow buried itself into his stomach, missing his groin by inches. He rolled to his side, fumbling for the phone in the dark. "...lo?"  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you."  
  
Zechs yawned, rolling back against the pillows. "You know, this had better be a serious death threat, otherwise I'm likely to have you arrested for phone harassment," he replied, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Get your ass over here right now," the insistent voice on the other end said.  
  
The body next to his rolled back over, draping itself over Zechs. The blond let his hand run down the length of his lover's back and down to the curve of his deliciously rounded ass.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think my ass has other plans at the moment," he replied, dipping his head to nibble his guest's ear around the phone.  
  
His caller snorted. "Tell your ass to stop letting your dick make decisions and get over here! This is serious! I need you!"  
  
Zechs raised his head. "Now I know you're serious. You haven't said you needed me since the last time we fu..."  
  
"Zechs! Jesus, you've got a one track mind. And unfortunately it's located below your waist. Look, I really need you over here. I think I... ah... I think I'm in trouble."  
  
Zechs heard another voice on the other end of the line, low and sultry. He heard Duo turn the phone away from his mouth and whisper, "Stop that!"  
  
"Why, Mr. Maxwell, do you have a 'guest' present?" he asked, amused.  
  
Duo groaned. "Yes, and that's part of the problem. Please, please get over here as soon as you can, okay? I'm desperate."  
  
Zechs could hear the plea in his friend's voice. He sighed and sat up. "All right. Give me about twenty minutes."  
  
"God, thank y... eep!" There was a crash and a loud thud.  
  
"Duo? Are you all right?"  
  
Duo moaned and Zechs could hear him fumbling with the phone. "Just get here soon, okay? Bye."  
  
The phone went dead. Zechs pushed the off button and set the phone on the night stand. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, only to be brought short by an arm snaking around his waist. "Where are you going?" his lover asked, his voice still full of sleep.  
  
Zechs turned and bent over his guest, kissing him deeply. "Go back to sleep. Don't worry. I'll be back before it's time for you to climb out the window."  
  
With a grunt and a soft snore, his lover turned over and was asleep within moments. Zechs sighed and stood, dragging his pants on as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
The things he did for former boyfriends.  
  
***  
  
Duo was thankful he'd managed to pry the incubus off him long enough to pull on some sweat shorts and a T-shirt. Heero declined the offer of clothing, which made Duo glad he'd picked a loose pair of shorts instead of his tight denim ones.   
  
They were at a standoff. Duo sat in his chair, glaring at Heero, while Heero lounged unabashedly naked on his bed. The man kept running his hands up and down his body, causing Duo to whimper and clutch the pillow he'd rescued from the bed tightly to his chest.   
  
When the knock at the door came, Duo flew down the short hall to answer it, his body shaking in relief. He flung open the door then flung himself at his former lover.  
  
"Thank god you're here!"  
  
Zechs chuckled. "You haven't been this excited to see me since the last time we fu..."  
  
But Duo wasn't listening. He grabbed Zechs' hand and pulled him inside his tiny apartment. "I've got something to show you."  
  
He dragged Zechs down the hall and into his combination living/bedroom. When Zechs caught sight of the very naked and very aroused man lying on Duo's bed, he stopped short.  
  
"Why, Duo. You shouldn't have," he all but purred, his eyes raking over Heero's body.  
  
"Asshole. He's not for you, he's for me," Duo replied, punching him in the arm.  
  
Zechs frowned at him. "Then why am I here?" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to try a threesome?"  
  
Duo punched him again. "God, can't you think about anything but sex?"  
  
"What else is there to think about?"  
  
"My feelings exactly," Heero replied, getting to his knees in the middle of the bed.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Look, this guy just showed up - naked I might add - in my bed while I was asleep! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Not look a gift horse in the mouth?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Argh!" Duo threw his hands in the air and stalked back to his chair. "Why couldn't it have been you who 'freed' him then? You two are perfect for each other!"  
  
Zechs shrugged his coat off and threw it into an empty chair. "Duo, I really don't know what you wanted me here for."  
  
"I wanted you here so you could take *him* back from wherever you got him from!" Duo said, gesturing wildly at Heero.  
  
Zechs blinked at him. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?"  
  
"Gee, let's see. A naked man shows up in my bed. Who would have the motive, means and opportunity to pull this off? Would it be my best friend who not only has the connections to all the gorgeous men in the city but also has a spare key and keeps harping on the fact that I need to get laid?" Duo stood and started pacing. "And who came up with the bullshit 'curse'? Was I really supposed to take that seriously?"  
  
Zechs looked at Heero, who gave him a little shrug. "Uh, Duo, while I am flattered that you would think this was my brainchild, I can assure you I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Duo stopped pacing. He turned to look at Zechs. "Truly?" When Zechs nodded, he whirled on Heero. "Then where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"I told you. I am bound by a curse to the medallion. I am here to pleasure you for one month."  
  
Zechs whistled. "A whole month? Better stock up on extra lube and some anti-chaffing ointment."  
  
"Zechs!"  
  
The blond walked to the bed, studying Heero. "What are you?" he asked.  
  
"Inccubus."  
  
"Ah. That explains it." He turned for the door. "Have fun, Duo!"  
  
Duo let out a cry of indignation, firmly placing himself between his ex and the door. "Zechs, please!"  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tell me the whole story."  
  
Duo huffed. "It's a long story. You'd better have a seat."  
  
Zechs' eyes brightened and he immediately headed for the bed. Duo grabbed his arm before he could sit next to the naked man, sighing and guiding him to a chair. Ignoring his best friend's pout, he sat on the other chair and began his story.  
  
"It all began when you ditched me for that Chinese guy with the killer ass..."  
  
***  
  
"...and he said I had him for a month." Duo looked from Zechs to Heero, then quickly back to Zechs again as he realized Heero had stretched out on his bed with one leg bent up at the knee.  
  
"May I see the coin or do you transform from it?" Zechs asked, staring unabashedly at Heero.   
  
The incubus shook his head, holding out the coin for Zechs to see. Duo got up and peered over Zechs' shoulder. He let out a cry of surprise when he saw that the divan was now empty of the etching of the naked man.  
  
"There was a guy on lying on that couch!"  
  
"And now, it seems, he's lying on your bed," Zechs said, looking at Heero again. "You said you stole this from my sister's study?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zechs shook his head and sighed again. "Heero, who was your last, er... mistress?"  
  
Heero shuddered, pulling his knees up to his chest as if to protect himself. "A horrible, demanding woman. Blonde hair. Wore a lot of pink. Called me her 'Pookie.'"  
  
"Sounds like her." Zechs handed the coin back to Heero before turning to Duo. "You've got more trouble than just a mystical sex slave in your bed. Think about it. Relena was the last person in possession of this coin. Her time wasn't up. She's going to be very pissed off when she finds her... 'Pookie' ... missing."  
  
Duo sat down heavily in his chair. "I am so fucked."  
  
Heero perked up.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. Chances are she hasn't noticed he's missing yet. When I left her party was still going. These events of hers always last until dawn. When I get back, I'll take care of the surveillance tapes. In the meantime, I'm going to send you and 'Pookie' here to a hotel. Lay low for a few days. Have some fun. You've got some vacation time saved?"  
  
Duo nodded, disheartened.  
  
"Call it in. I'll see if I can throw my sister off your trail. Don't come home until I contact you again, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Duo looked up at Heero. "And what about Mr. Wonderful over there?"  
  
"Take him with you. You don't want Relena to get her claws into him, do you?"  
  
Both Duo and Heero shuddered. "I guess not," Duo replied, reluctantly.  
  
"Please do not make me go back to her," Heero pleaded. "I will do anything you ask."  
  
"Don't you have to do that anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
Duo grunted. "Fine."  
  
Zechs looked at the clock on Duo's night stand. "It's almost dawn. Let me make some phone calls."  
  
Duo blinked at the clock, then walked over to his one, tiny window. Pulling back the blinds, he was amazed to see the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. "Damn. I didn't realize it was so late. Or early I guess. How long will it take to book a room?" He dropped the blinds to turn back to the room. "I'm exhausted..." He stopped. Zechs had his back to him, phone resting against his ear. The bed where Heero had been lounging on was empty. "Hey! Where did he go?"  
  
Zechs turned around, frowning when he saw the empty bed. He hung the phone up, moving to the bed. He reached over and picked something up. He tossed it to Duo, who caught it and gasped when he saw that Heero's image had returned to the divan. "He's back!"  
  
Zechs looked up to see sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the blinds. "Ah. Aren't incubi night-dwelling creatures?"  
  
Duo stared at him. "How the fuck should I know?" He sat down heavily. "You mean, he's really for real?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." He blinked at the coin in his hand. "I'm too tired to think about this. Find me a hotel quickly, okay? I need to sleep on this."  
  
"I think you need to sleep on Heero."  
  
"Zechs!"


	4. Of Dragons and Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

He awoke slowly, stretching languidly against the Egyptian cotton sheets. He opened his eyes and blinked wearily at the clock. It was just after four in the afternoon, and Duo felt decadent as he lounged in the king-sized bed, staring up at a ceiling that didn't need to be respackled.  
  
A few phone calls and a credit card were all it had taken to ensconce Duo into a suite at a five-star hotel in the middle of the city. Duo had protested the expense, but Zechs had insisted, saying he could take it out of the family expense account he and his sister had shared after the deaths of their parents. Knowing that Relena was paying for part of his "exile" had made Duo feel infinitely better about taking the room.  
  
"Room" was a misnomer. The place was bigger than his little studio apartment. There was a sitting room off the bedroom with a bigger television than he'd ever dreamed of owning. The bathroom was bigger than his kitchen, and came complete with a Jacuzzi and separate shower. He had more closet space than he knew what to do with, and best of all, a nice lady came by in the mornings to clean the place. Duo decided he could get used to this kind of lifestyle.  
  
Deciding to get up even though he'd only been asleep for a little over six hours, he took a long shower, marveling at how he didn't need to worry about the hot water running out. He dressed and rebraided his hair, then plopped down on the couch in the sitting room to make use of the pay-per-view features. He wanted to go out and explore the rest of the hotel, but he wasn't feeling very sociable at the moment. He thought perhaps a movie and some room service would help him adjust to his new digs.  
  
The medallion was laying on the coffee table. Duo picked it up and traced the image of Heero on the divan. He sighed, still not knowing what to do about it all, half convinced it had all been some kind of weird, psychotropic dream. And yet, here he was, in a hotel room hiding out from a nightmare in pink. He tossed the coin back onto the table and lay down on the couch, intending to drown his problems in some action/adventure violence.  
  
The events of the previous night caught up to him, however, and half an hour into a recent box office smash, he fell asleep.  
  
He awoke sometime later to find himself pleasantly squashed between a warm body and the back of the couch. He breathed in the unique, exotic scent of the other person, and snuggled down into the crook of a neck. An arm wrapped around him to allow fingers to drift up and down his back. Duo wrapped his own arm around the warm body to cuddle closer, only to freeze when he realized the other person wasn't wearing any clothes.  
  
"Gah!" he cried out, coming awake instantly. He tried to scramble off the couch, but he got tangled in the other man's limbs and sent them both crashing to the floor with Duo lying on top of a very naked and aroused man.  
  
He sighed and let his head drop to Heero's chest. "You've gotta stop waking me up like that. My bruises are gonna have bruises."  
  
Heero grunted from underneath him, then slid his arms around Duo, smiling up at him. "Well, as long as we're down here..."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest but his thought was lost as Heero's eyes captured his own. A dark, fathomless blue, they shimmered with heat. Duo found he could easily get lost in those eyes. He moaned softly, letting Heero's eyes draw his face down, down until Duo could feel Heero's warm breath against his lips. He let his lips brush against Heero's and he contemplated going in for more when his stomach intervened, letting out a growl that more resembled a lion's roar.  
  
Duo blushed and scrambled off Heero. "Ugh, sorry. Haven't eaten anything since last night."  
  
Heero sat up. Duo could feel the man's warm blue eyes on him as he walked across the room to fetch the room service menu. "Um, can you, like, conjure some clothes to wear or something because... well, it's really distracting to have you sitting there, you know... naked."  
  
Heero leaned back on his elbows, smirking at Duo. "No. I cannot ‘conjure clothes.' I don't have any magical powers and I can't grant any wishes. What you see is what you get."  
  
Duo took a good long look, swallowing hard. He crossed quickly to the bathroom and grabbed one of the plush terry-cloth robes hanging behind the door. He returned to the sitting room and tossed it at Heero. "Could you put that on then?"  
  
Heero stood, slid the robe over his arms and belted it before taking a seat in one of the plush chairs beside the couch. "As you wish."  
  
"Thanks." Duo sat on the couch, flipping through the room service menu. He was trying to decide between lasagna and steak when he noticed Heero staring intently at him. "Stop that," he snapped, frowning.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Staring at me."  
  
"But I like staring at you."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"What should I stare at then?" Heero's eyes dropped to Duo's lap. Duo blushed and curled his legs under him. He looked back down at the menu, then back up at Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Do you want something to eat, too?" he asked, feeling guilty because Heero hadn't eaten anything the night before.  
  
The incubus shook his head. "I do not need to eat."  
  
"Oh." Duo's brow furrowed. "Can you eat?"  
  
"I can, but it is not necessary and few of my former lovers ever bothered to feed me."  
  
Duo made a face. "That's not right. Doesn't matter if you don't need to eat. You enjoy it, right?"  
  
Heero inclined his head. "It is one of the pleasures I miss."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and tossed the menu to him. "Then pick something, for god's sake. I don't like eating alone in front of company." When Heero hesitated to open the menu, Duo paused. "Uh, do you know how to read?"  
  
Heero nodded his head. "I have been able to persuade a few of my lovers to teach me over the years, and I am a quick study. I can read several languages."  
  
"Oh, good." When Heero still hesitated, Duo sighed. "Look, just because you don't have to eat doesn't mean you shouldn't. Order a hot fudge sundae or a milkshake or lobster. Whatever you want, it's on me."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish me to eat it off your body?"  
  
Duo felt his face turn bright read. "Uh, no. I mean, I'll pay for it. Or rather, Zechs and his wicked sister will pay for it." He grinned. "There are some perks to knowing a prince!"  
  
"This Zechs... he is a prince?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, no," Duo replied, grinning. "Actually he's a pastry chef. But his family is, like, exiled royalty or something. They have more money than God, and your party is a social failure if neither Zechs nor Relena attend. Zechs is springing for this place."  
  
Heero looked around and eyed the large bed through the double French doors that led to the bedroom. "I approve."  
  
Duo snorted. "Glad we could help you out, buddy. Now pick something to eat so I can order. I'm starving!"  
  
***  
  
Duo let out a small, satisfied burp before flopping back against the pillows, licking ketchup off his fingers. He looked over at Heero who was sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed, licking the last bit of hot fudge from his spoon. His breath caught as he watched Heero's tongue move over the spoon. But the moment was shattered when Heero frowned at his now-clean spoon, lifted the bowl to his face and began licking the sides of the bowl. Duo did the only thing he could. He laughed.  
  
Heero looked up, a spot of whipped cream on the end of his nose. "What?"  
  
Duo only laughed harder.  
  
Heero scowled and put down the bowl. Duo struggled to sit up, still giggling. "So..." he gasped, "I take it you like hot fudge?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "It is the first time I have tasted it. I have had ice cream before, and have heard about ‘hot fudge,' but had not tried it."  
  
Duo immediately sobered up. He'd forgotten, for a moment, that Heero had been locked inside the medallion for over two thousand years. He still had a hard time believing the story, but what other explanation was there? Heero had appeared - and disappeared - out of thin air. Duo may have stolen him from his last mistress, but how long had he been trapped inside the coin before Relena had released him?  
  
"What's it like?" Duo asked impulsively.  
  
Heero frowned. "I didn't like the way it stuck to my teeth, but it tasted good."  
  
Duo smiled. "No, I meant trapped inside the coin. Can you feel? Are you aware of time passing?"  
  
Heero was silent for a long moment. "I can hear. I cannot see or feel sensation, but I can hear the world going on around me. Sometimes it is decades before I am released again. There is no light or dark. It's very... lonely."  
  
"Oh." Duo felt for the man. He couldn't imagine what it must be like, trapped in a sightless void, listening to the world pass you by while you waited for those precious moments of freedom, only to be trapped in a different kind of prison when you were released. He looked up and made a face. Leaning over, he brought his hand up to Heero's face. "You have cream on your nose," he said, as he wiped it clean. He moved to draw his hand away, but Heero grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. Duo stopped breathing.  
  
Heero hovered in front of him, letting their breath mingle. Duo wanted more than anything to move that last inch, to press his lips against Heero's, taste the hot fudge on his tongue. But he hesitated, too long, and Heero let go.  
  
Duo pulled away. "Um... I think I'll go have a shower."  
  
"Do you need help washing your back?"  
  
"No!" Duo turned away and bit his lip. He didn't need help, but he sure wanted it! "No, I'll be okay. Can you amuse yourself?"   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Duo sighed. "I mean with the TV or something? Do you know how to use that?"  
  
"Yes, though I have not seen any programming in some years. Is 'The A-Team' still on the air?"  
  
Duo blanched. "Uh. No. It went off... some years ago."  
  
"That's too bad. I thought Murdock was hilarious," Heero replied as he slipped off the bed and headed for the living room.  
  
Duo stared after him, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. He decided, instead, to take a shower and try to ignore the sexy man channel surfing in the next room.  
  
***  
  
When he was clean and dry, pulling a brush through his long hair, he emerged from the decadent bathroom wearing the other plush robe. He found Heero sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the television, engrossed in whatever it was he was watching.  
  
Duo sat down on the couch behind him, tugging the brush through the tangles. "Find anything good?"  
  
"I do not understand this show," Heero said, perplexed. "A group of people are stranded on an island and they hold a some kind of competition to determine who the weak member is before kicking him off the island. What is the plot?"  
  
Duo laughed. "That is the plot. Welcome to the world of reality television." When Heero still looked confused, Duo explained, "It's a game show. Last one standing wins the money."  
  
Heero made a face. "And you people called my civilization barbaric."  
  
Duo shrugged, standing and tossing the brush onto the coffee table. "I don't pretend to understand it. But it's popular."  
  
Heero reached up and turned the television off. Duo made a note to show him how the remote worked later. He reached the closet and pulled out some clean clothes. He slipped his pants on under the robe before shrugging it off to pull on the shirt. He turned to find Heero staring at him. He blushed. "What?"  
  
"Have I told you tonight how gorgeous you look?"  
  
Duo felt himself go redder. "Stop that. You don't have to say those things to me."  
  
"But it's true. It is the first time I've said that since I was cursed and meant it."  
  
Duo his head might explode if his face got any redder. "Uh... hey. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"  
  
Heero smiled, going along with the abrupt change of subject. "Are you sure it's safe? Zechs told you to lay low for a while."  
  
"Sure. My apartment's across town, and the hotel is in his name," Duo explained. "Plus, I could never afford this on my own. She won't look for me - us - here."  
  
"Won't she look under her brother's name?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nah. Zechs changed his name to Zechs after his parents died and he decided to make his own way in the world rather than live off the family legacy. Relena refuses to acknowledge the fact that he's become his own person. She might check under his real name - Milliardo - but she won't look under Zechs." Duo laughed. "Although if she did ‘look under' Zechs, she'd probably have an aneurysm from who she might find!"  
  
"So I take it she does not know that her brother prefers the company of men?" Heero asked.  
  
"No. And as much as I'd love to be the one to throw that in her face, it's Zechs' decision whether or not to come out to her." Duo shrugged. "I know he doesn't care what she thinks, but I think he keeps it quiet just so he doesn't have to listen to her rant at him about keeping the Peacecraft name pure and unsullied and virginal and all that bullsh..." Duo's eyes widened as an epiphany smacked him across the back of his head. "Wait a sec. Relena's been your ‘mistress' for the past two weeks, right?"  
  
Heero nodded, suppressing a little shudder.  
  
"And I take it she didn't have you play croquet with her for those two weeks?" Duo continued.  
  
"No. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it," Heero said, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"That... that... hypocrite!" Duo cried out. "I mean, what the hell? She goes on and on about the dignity of the Peacecraft name and saving sex for marriage and shit like that and she's been fucking *you* - sorry - for the past two weeks?"  
  
"She also knew exactly what she wanted. I've bedded many, many... many women through the centuries and I can tell you, she was no inexperienced lover," Heero replied.  
  
Duo was so pissed he couldn't even vocalize what he wanted to say. A string of unintelligible syllables dropped from his lips. He wanted to march over to the Peacecraft manor and throw Heero in her face, letting her know that *he* knew what kind of woman she really was. A hypocrite, a liar and apparently a little slut. Guess she took after her big brother more than she cared to admit. Oh, wait till he called Zechs! Or maybe he ought call the tabloids. It'd be the scandal of the year. He wondered if she had taken pictures. Though they would probably scar him for life, it might be worth it...  
  
He felt Heero looking at him and he took a deep breath. Of course, he couldn't do any of those things, not now, no matter how much he wanted to call the girl out. He had to keep himself and Heero as far away from Relena as possible until they could figure out what to do.   
  
"I've got to think, and I can't do that here," Duo said, trying to calm himself down. "I need some air." He looked at Heero. "Will you come out with me?"  
  
Heero stood and held out his arms. "Like this?"  
  
"Oh." Duo had forgotten Heero didn't have any clothes. He was broader in the hips and shoulders than Duo was. He turned back to the closet, looking for his old pair of sweatpants. "Um, these are loose enough on me that they might fit you." He pulled his favorite baggy shirt out as well. "Try these on. I'll get you something more appropriate later."  
  
Heero took the clothes from him. He undid the belt of his robe and dropped it to the floor. Duo tried to look away and found he couldn't. He was sad when Heero pulled the pants up.   
  
Heero slipped on the shirt. Duo looked him up and down, trying not to grimace. The clothes were horribly mismatched, but it was all he had. He had to remind himself to pick something up for Heero to wear later. He glanced down at the other man's feet and swore.  
  
"You need shoes." He turned back to the closet, chewing on his bottom lip. He pulled out the complimentary slippers provided by the hotel. "These are all we have."  
  
Heero took them and slipped them on. "They'll do, but I don't need them."  
  
Duo snorted. "You don't walk around barefoot in the city, pal. You could end up with tape worm or ring worm or... other kinds of wormy diseases."  
  
"I can't get sick."  
  
"Oh. Well. Just wear those. Maybe we'll find something better. It's not even ten yet. There have to be some stores still open."  
  
"Duo..." Heero placed his hand on the small of Duo's back. Duo leaned into the man unconsciously, breathing in Heero's unique scent. "You don't have to worry about me so much."  
  
"Can't help it," Duo said after a moment before pulling reluctantly away, grinning. "I rescued you from the clutches of the beautiful princess. I gotta look after you now."  
  
"Isn't the hero supposed to rescue the princess, not the fiendish creature of the night?" Heero asked.  
  
"What can I say? I'm not that kind of hero. No job too easy, no fee too large." He grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, fiend. We've dragons to rescue and virgins to slay."


	5. Splish, Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The walk helped Duo calm down. He no longer wanted to rush over to Relena's castle and strangle her. Well, he did, but walking in the crisp autumn evening air with Heero at his side - despite the clothing faux pas - put him in a much better mood. He could wait to strangle Relena at a later date.  
  
They found a high-end consignment shop two blocks over and one down from the hotel. Heero had protested the need for his own clothes, but Duo insisted. Heero would be much less of a distraction if he were dressed - or so he thought until Mr. Sex on Legs stepped out of the fitting room in a pair of black jeans and a tight blue turtleneck. Duo had to lean heavily on a rack of clothing as Heero turned in a circle to model his new duds. The rack fell over, taking Duo with it. After extracting himself from the pile of designer hand-me-downs, Duo and Heero quickly paid for the rest of the clothing and a pair of ugly-but-serviceable tennis shoes they had picked out and beat a hasty retreat with the manager frowning daggers at their backs.   
  
Heero seemed interested in the world around him. Duo had almost expected him to jump away from the traffic, screaming about magical horseless carriages barreling down the street. Heero rolled his eyes when Duo told him this.   
  
"Just because I've been locked in a silver medallion for a couple of millennia doesn't mean I'm a complete ignorant," he'd said.  
  
"Well, n-no," Duo stammered. "I just didn't think that you'd ... get out much."  
  
Heero turned his head, his expression haunted. "Not much, but I did get out. Several of my mistresses liked the idea of sex in public."  
  
Duo found his eyes wandering down to stare at Heero's ass. He wouldn't mind a little public sex at the moment...  
  
No! His eyes snapped back up. He was not going to think of Heero that way. He'd been thinking about what a hellish existence Heero must lead. Demanded to perform on command. Trapped even when he was released. A slave for thousands of years, unable to have his own experiences, his own life... As gorgeous and desirable as Heero was, Duo was not going to take advantage of his situation. Morally, it really was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Now if only he could convince Heero of that.  
  
As they walked, Duo took note of restaurants and other places of interest they might visit during Heero's month-long stay. Zechs had generously given him a credit card and instructed him to use it. As much as he didn't like taking advantage of his friend's wealth, Duo knew he couldn't afford to keep Heero entertained for a month. And he figured Zechs did owe him for all those times he'd been subjected to the man's sister. A month's vacation was the perfect compensation.  
  
As they walked, Duo asked Heero questions about his life before the curse. Heero had been born of a wealthy shipwright and a freed slave girl from somewhere in the Far East. He couldn't say for sure which country his mother had been from, as over the centuries countries had risen and fallen and borders changed. She had died when he was very young, however, and Heero had quickly taken up his father's trade. Duo didn't ask about the curse, even though he was dying of curiosity to find out more. Surely there was an "out" clause. Ancient, cursed objects always had some kind of riddle to be solved or conditions to be met. But surely, if there were, Heero would have mentioned it, maybe even asked Duo to help him break the curse.  
  
He was desperately trying to find a polite way to ask how if breaking the curse involved deflowering virgins or animal sacrifice - or vice versa - when Heero asked him about his own life.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Not quite as exciting as your history," he chuckled, then stopped as Heero scowled at him. "Sorry. Anyway, there's not much to tell. My parents died when I was seven. I was sent to a home for kids in a Catholic parish before being shuffled from foster home to foster home. I knew the only way out would be through school, so I studied hard, which is tough when you're constantly moving and switching schools. I earned a scholarship to a good university. Met Zechs, who helped me discover who I really was inside. Graduated, got a job. End of story."  
  
Heero was quiet for a long time after Duo had finished relating the Cliff's Notes version of his life. Duo was beginning to feel squirmy, not liking the silence, when Heero asked softly, "Are you still in love with Zechs?"  
  
Duo stopped. Duo thought about it. Duo tried to hold in the choking laughter.  
  
"In love... with Zechs... hahaha..."   
  
Heero looked confused which only made Duo laugh even harder. Air was becoming a precious commodity, so Duo grabbed onto a near by streetlight, bending over double as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"I didn't realize I was so funny," said Heero, rolling his eyes at Duo's antics.  
  
"S-sorry!" Duo replied, trying to gulp in the sweet, precious night air. "I-I just ... tried to imagine ... _anyone_ in love with Zechs." He drew in a deep breath before straightening. "Honestly, I thought I might have been at the beginning, but Zechs isn't the kind of guy you fall in love with. He's the kind of guy you have fun with, if you get my drift, which you do, being an incubus and all..." He pushed off from the lamp post and turned down the street, Heero beside him. "Zechs is my best - my only - friend. I'd move heaven and earth for him, and he'd do - and does - the same for me. But I'm not in love with him."  
  
"You just talk about him with such great affection, I thought maybe the reason you didn't want me was because of him," Heero replied.  
  
Duo stopped again, turning to look at Heero. "Does it bother you that I won't sleep with you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Duo wasn't sure but he thought he saw Heero blush slightly. "It's what I am, what I was made for."  
  
Duo shook his head. "No! It's what you were turned into, against your will! These women who released you over the years, I bet none of them gave a thought to your feelings or happiness, right?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"See? I am _not_ going to do that to you. It's not that I don't want you, Heero, because oh my god, have you seen you? I'm just not going to take advantage of a situation you have no control over."  
  
Heero stepped closer, into Duo's personal space, and placed his hands on Duo's arms, drawing the shorter man closer. "And what if I wanted you to take advantage of it?" he breathed, leaning in so that Duo could feel his breath against his cheek.  
  
"Guh..." Duo immediately felt warm all over, feeling dizzy as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to one point, making him glad he was wearing his loose jeans. Damn, but he was tempted. So. Very. Tempted. With Herculean effort, he pulled himself away.  
  
Heero looked disappointed. Duo was again tempted to give in, if only to get that look off Heero's face. But he was steadfast and determined to let Heero have at least one month of freedom.   
  
"Hey, Heero, I'm sorry but..."  
  
"There is no need to apologize," Heero interrupted. "I must do with whatever my mist... master wishes." He turned from Duo to resume his walk down the street, shopping bag swinging almost dejectedly in his hand.  
  
Duo sighed, feeling incredibly guilty. But Heero would get over it. He just needed to get Heero's mind on fun things other than sex.  
  
Although at that moment, Duo was hard pressed to think of anything more fun than sex.  
  
They walked in silence back to the hotel, Heero taking in the sights and sounds around him, Duo trailing behind, trying not to stare at Heero's ass. Nothing good could come of that.   
  
They entered the hotel lobby and as they stood in front of the elevator, a faint chemical odor floating down the corridor gave Duo an idea. He pressed his key card into Heero's hand and told him to go on upstairs, that he'd follow in just a moment. He waited until Heero stepped into the elevator, one eyebrow raised at him, before he hurried to the front desk.  
  
A bored-looking clerk stood behind the desk, meticulously arranging a row of pens on the counter behind the high, marble top.  
  
Duo stood there for a minute, frowning as the guy ignored him. He cleared his throat a couple of times before finally getting fed up and reaching to ring the little bell.  
  
The bored man looked up. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm staying in one of the tenth floor suites," Duo replied, hoping to impress the man who exasperatingly didn't seem to care. "I was just wondering... how late is the pool open?"  
  
"The indoor swimming facility is closed to children at ten o'clock. The lifeguard leaves at midnight, and the doors are locked at two."  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide. "Wow. That's late. The pools at the Holiday Inn close at ten."  
  
The bored man pulled his head back in disgust. "May I remind you, sir, that we are not the 'Holiday Inn,'" he said, as if the very name of that place could give him cooties.  
  
Duo felt himself blush. He was so out of place in Zechs' world. "T-thanks."  
  
He left the desk and hurried to the gift shop. Or boutique. He'd passed by it on their way out earlier that evening and had noticed the swim trunks in the window, on sale now that autumn was well on its way. Even so, Duo nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the "sale" price. He could pay bills for a month for what one pair of trunks cost.  
  
Still, since he wasn't exactly paying for it... He picked out a pair of dark blue for himself and black in a larger size for Heero, charged them to Zechs' account and hurried back to the elevators.  
  
He found Heero outside of their room, fighting with the card key and the lock.   
  
"I do not understand," Heero all but growled, as Duo took the key from him, trying not to laugh. "I put it in, the light turns green, I try the knob but it won't open."  
  
"You have to pull the card out first," Duo explained, demonstrating the technique. He pushed his way inside, Heero following.   
  
"Is this what is meant by the 'high tech' age?" Heero asked. "You have to work twice as hard to get something done?"  
  
Duo laughed at that. "Technology is supposed to make things easier and more convenient, but sometimes it just doesn't work that way." He held out his package to Heero. "Here. Put that on."  
  
Heero peered into the bag. "You have purchased me a black undergarment?"  
  
The big lug. He looked so hopeful Duo hated to squash his dream. "No. It's swim trunks. There's an indoor pool downstairs that's still open for another couple of hours."  
  
"Ah." Heero placed the bag on the sofa and pulled off his new shirt. Duo beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom to put on his own pair of trunks.  
  
He emerged moments later, wrapped in the fluffy robe. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Heero. The trunks were slightly too small and hugged Heero's ass like a second skin. Duo reached up to push his own mouth closed before he could swallow any flies. He tossed the other robe at him.  
  
"I thought we were going swimming," Heero said as he pulled on the robe.   
  
"It's only polite to be mostly dressed in the hallways," Duo explained, not wanting to tell Heero the real reason - that he didn't want anyone else looking at Heero except him. He swallowed the green-eyed monster that had reared its ugly head inside him, grabbed the key card and pulled Heero out of the room.  
  
The elevator deposited them in the lobby and Duo followed the faint scent of chlorine down the back hall and around the corner to a glass room. A wave of moist heat rolled over them as they entered the pool room, and Duo had to gasp in amazement.   
  
The pool had steam drifting lazily toward the ceiling, indicating it was heated. Duo loved heated pools. A small foot bridge crossed the middle of the pool, separating the shallow from the deep end. At the far end, a loud, rumbling waterfall tumbled down a fake rock wall into the pool, frothing the water in the deep end. A separate hot tub area sat nearly beneath the falls where two older women were boiling themselves in contentment. Other than those two, Heero and Duo were alone.  
  
Heero inhaled the warm, misty air. "This is paradise."  
  
"It sure ain't the Holiday Inn," Duo replied, pulling off his robe. He blushed when he noticed the two old women eyeing him in appreciation.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think those ladies are ogling us, Hee... what are you doing!?"   
  
He had turned just in time to see Heero, sans robe, pulling his swim trunks over his hips, giving the two old ladies an eyeful. Duo lunged forward, grabbing the material and yanking it back up. His face was beet read and he could have sworn he heard one of the women say, "Darn it!"  
  
Heero looked perplexed. "I thought we were to bathe?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, no! We're going swimming. In a pool. With other people present. You keep your trunks on." He suddenly noticed how close he was standing to Heero and how his hands were still on Heero's hips. He pulled away quickly. "Uh... did none of your other... mistresses... take you swimming?"  
  
"Yes, but never with clothes still on."  
  
Duo hugged himself, sure his entire body was now blushing. "O-oh. I see. Well um... you have to keep your suit on in here or we'll get kicked out. Okay?"  
  
Heero nodded. Duo turned jumped into the shallow end quickly, dunking himself beneath the water to get his hair wet. He'd have to shower again to get the chlorine out, but he needed to remove himself from temptation before he did something he'd regret later.  
  
He broke the surface, breathing in the humid air and looked around for Heero.  
  
The incubus was nowhere to be found.  
  
Duo looked around. The two women were smirking at him from their perch in the hot tub. He felt something brush against his calf under the water. He whirled, but saw nothing. Then something yanked hard on his leg and he was dragged under the water. Surprised, he tried to draw breath, only to get a lungful of chlorine. He clawed his way to the surface, sputtering and vowing vengeance on incubus ass.  
  
Heero floated a few feet from him, chuckling, a smirk permanently plastered on his face. Duo let out an unholy battle cry and lunged for him. Though, being in water, his lunge was in slow motion, and Heero dived below the water. Duo waited until the man came up for air, then pounced, sending a tidal wave of water at Heero's head. Heero retaliated and the two spent several fun minutes splashing and trying to dunk each other before Heero dived below the surface again, swimming for the deep end.  
  
Duo followed, swimming underneath the little footbridge into deeper waters, striking out for the edge of the pool when he could no longer touch bottom. He wasn't the best of swimmers, and Heero swam like a fish. He felt something brush against his leg again and he kicked out. Heero popped up in front of him, grinning like a madman.   
  
Duo made a face at him. "How did you get to be such a good swimmer if you've been trapped in a hunk of metal for two thousand years?" he asked.  
  
"I was raised around water. I built ships. How could I make a boat stay afloat if I, myself, couldn't keep from drowning?" Heero replied, swimming in lazy half-circles around him. He stopped, treading water and glancing over his shoulder at the waterfall. "Want to go over there?"  
  
Duo looked over at the water rushing down the fake rock wall. He shook his head. "That's too deep. And there's nothing really to hang onto."  
  
Heero swam closer to him. "You can hang on to me," he replied, his voice low and husky.  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat. "Uh..."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Duo found it impossible to say no to the man. Which was highly troublesome. He nodded, then gathered his legs underneath him and struck out for the waterfall.  
  
Heero swam next to him, watching him, ready to grab onto him if he faltered. As they passed the hot tub, the two old ladies were climbing out, wrapping thick, fluffy towels around them. "Have fun boys!" one of them called out as the two made their way toward the exit. Duo was glad his skin was already red from the heat in the room.  
  
Heero pulled him the last few inches into the frothy, churning waters at the base of the falls. He pressed Duo's back against the pool wall, holding them both above water. The sensation of water falling on his head was amazing - different from being in a shower. It felt good. It felt even better when Heero pressed closer to him, his face inches from Duo's own.  
  
Heero leaned in. Duo could taste Heero's breath on his own. He hardly dared to breathe as he stared into Heero's clear blue eyes, his hands clutching tight to Heero's shoulders to keep himself above water.  
  
"Heero..." he murmured, though he could hardly hear himself over the roar of the falls.  
  
Heero heard him, however. "Yes?" He moved closer. Their lips touched. Duo couldn't breathe. He tugged Heero closer, wanting to taste all of him. Just one little taste...  
  
The door to the pool flew open and a gaggle of college-aged girls spilled into the pool area. The two men broke apart as their watery paradise was invaded by estrogen and barely-there bikinis. Heero looked as disappointed as Duo felt. But he didn't have time to react before one of the girls spotted them and squealed.   
  
Duo winced and turned to doggie paddle his way to the edge of the pool. Heero swam next to him. "I believe it is time for a strategic retreat," the incubus said, ignoring the girls who were trying to get their attention.  
  
Duo nodded. Or tried to and went under. Heero fished him out, pulling him to the edge. "Good idea," he said, wiping water from his eyes. "I don't do so well with girls. Especially those kind. They look like they wanna eat me."  
  
Heero hopped out of the water and turned to pull Duo out behind him. He looked up as the girls started giggling at the sight of Duo being hauled out of the pool, the suction of the water threatening to pull his trunks down to his ankles. He hastily pulled them up.   
  
"I don't think that's all they want to do to you," Heero said, eyeing the girls.  
  
Duo stood and tried not to run for the door. "Come on. Let's go before I decide drowning myself would be the preferable option than remaining in their company."  
  
They grabbed their robes and left the pool room quickly, leaving the cries of disappointment behind them.


	6. Cotton Candy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The next week passed by quickly. Duo slept most of the day in order to stay awake and keep Heero company during the night. Heero appeared like clockwork each night after the sun had set, though Duo never saw him. One moment he'd be staring at an empty room, then he'd blink and Heero would be there. He was mildly disappointed. He'd hoped at least for a little smoke or a flash of light.   
  
Some nights they gorged themselves on room service and went through the room's library of pay-per-view movies. Other nights they would venture out into the city, though never far from their hotel and never to a place Duo was familiar with, for fear Relena might find them. They tried several restaurants, found an out-of-the-way arcade where Heero discovered a newfound passion for skee-ball - Duo had to literally drag him away after five hours of tossing the damned little wooden ball into the rings, and attempted to have drinks in a bar, which turned out to be a bust when mobs of women surrounded them and kept forcing their phone numbers into Heero's crotch.   
  
Heero, thankfully, had stopped trying so hard to get Duo into bed. Duo was both thankful and disappointed. He wasn't used to having another man (other than Zechs) try to seduce him, and to be honest, he rather liked the attention. But he was determined to give Heero this little bit of freedom from his curse. Besides, Heero was quite fascinating to listen to, and when asked, he would regale Duo of his life, the things he had seen through the centuries (which was sadly very little as he was seldom let out of the bedroom) and the people he had met. But try as he might, Duo could not get Heero to talk about the curse. Heero only shook his head and said it was impossible to break before changing the subject.  
  
Zechs had called Duo once during that week to see how things were going. Duo filled him in and had asked about Relena. Zechs had gone deadly silent, which let Duo know all was not well at the Peacecraft Palace.  
  
"She's hired six different private detectives," Zechs had told him. "Of course, four quit immediately when she went into shrieking harpy mode. I've paid the other two off to look the other way. But she does have her own, private staff, so it's wise to stay where you are and not go back to your apartment, at least not for a while."  
  
Duo hadn't been really happy to hear that. As much as he was enjoying the plush decadence of the hotel, he missed his tiny apartment, and still felt extremely guilty over using Zechs' (and even Relena's) money to be living in the lap of luxury. Zechs had assured him that even had he and Heero stayed a year, he'd never notice it on his bank statements, but Duo had always worked hard for what he had in life, and didn't like living off someone else.  
  
But he didn't really have any choice at the moment, and he didn't want Heero to have to go back to Relena. So he was determined to make the best of the situation.  
  
And that particular evening, making the best involved dragging Heero down to a boardwalk carnival he'd found the day before, when he'd taken a walk during the late afternoon daylight hours, waiting on Heero's arrival.  
  
Heero was skeptical as they walked up to the lighted boardwalk, the air full of the screams of teenagers, calliope music and delicious smells of vendors selling their wares. "What is the purpose of this place?" he asked, hanging back a little.  
  
Duo grinned. "No real purpose. Just fun. There's rides and games and the food... Oh man, you haven't lived until you've tried cotton candy!"  
  
Heero looked at his master, one eyebrow raised. "You can make candy out of cotton?"  
  
Duo laughed. "No, it's just spun sugar." He took hold of Heero's arm and pulled him towards the glittering lights of the midway.   
  
Heero allowed himself to be led, his eyes wide as he took in the sights around him. Duo felt strangely pleased to be able to show him something new, something he would never have known as a bedroom slave. He was determined to show Heero everything there was about the carnival. He wanted Heero to have a few good memories to hold onto after...  
  
He swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat. He knew Heero would be gone in three weeks. But he was really coming to enjoy the man's company and, even though he did missed his job and felt like a leech living off of Zechs, he found he liked being stuck in the hotel with Heero. Heero was fascinating, interesting to talk to and paid rapt attention to him, something not even Zechs had done much when they were "dating." Though, thought Duo bitterly, he wondered how much of that was due to the curse and how Heero had to obey whoever it was who had the medallion in their possession. But he wasn't going to spoil his short time with Heero. He liked the incubus. He'd never had many friends, and he now considered his cursed Phoenician a new friend.  
  
Spying a stand selling bags of the sweet, sugary death, he pulled Heero to it, money in hand, and bought a bag of pink and blue cotton candy. He handed the bag to Heero while he pocketed the change. Heero turned the bag this way and that, frowning.  
  
"This is a pillow."  
  
Duo grinned. "It's edible. Trust me." He took the bag from Heero and untied it, slipping his hand inside to tear off a piece of pink fluff. "Open up."  
  
Heero looked at him.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Heero! Just try a little bit. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat any more."  
  
Heero pressed his lips together, then sighed and opened his mouth. Duo pushed the piece of cotton candy into his mouth. Heero closed his lips over it, tried to chew, then opened his eyes wide in surprise as it dissolved on his tongue.  
  
Duo grinned. "Like it?"  
  
"It vanished!" Heero exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"It does that. Feels kinda weird, but good at the same time." He took out another piece and popped it into his own mouth, rolling it with his tongue until it disappeared. "Want some more?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Duo handed the bag over to Heero, who dug in with glee. Duo watched for a moment, grinning like a lunatic escapee before letting his gaze be drawn away by shiny, glittering things. He loved little carnivals like this. He realized with a pang that, while he loved his job, he didn't really get out much. Zechs was usually the one dragging him places when he wasn't with his flavor of the week. Maybe he ought to try to change that after...  
  
He squashed the thought before he could complete it. He didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to enjoy Heero's company.  
  
Glittering lights from above caught his eye. He grinned and turned back to Heero, taking his arm. "Come on!"  
  
Heero blinked at him, his mouth full of cotton candy. "Ehr ah ee oee?"  
  
"Chew. Swallow. Then speak," Duo replied, pulling him through the crowd.  
  
Heero complied, licking his lips to rid himself of the sticky. "Where are we going?"  
  
"There." Duo pointed up.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's a Ferris wheel. It's fun."  
  
Heero didn't look totally convinced, but Duo would not be dissuaded. He paused only long enough to buy some tokens before pulling Heero through the line and catching the last seat on the ride before the operator closed the queue and made sure everyone was strapped in.  
  
As the wheel started to turn, Heero kept a death grip on the both the restraining bar and his bag of cotton candy. Duo laughed freely as they came over the top, the chilly night breeze playing tag with the loose tendrils of hair that escaped his braid.  
  
They rounded the top, and Duo heard Heero gasp slightly as the city spread out before them, blinking like Christmas lights on a tree. "I love the city at night," Duo said loudly in an attempt to make his voice heard over the wind and carnival music.  
  
"It's beautiful," Heero replied.  
  
Duo turned to look at him, blushing as he realized Heero was looking at him and not the city. To avoid an awkward moment, he grabbed the bag of cotton candy from Heero's hands. Tearing a piece off, he stuck it in Heero's mouth.  
  
Heero swallowed, then reached for the bag, taking a piece out to return the favor. Duo leaned his head forward in acceptance, then laughed as a gust of wind tried to blow the piece of fluff up his nose. Heero took advantage of the moment to shove the cotton candy into Duo's mouth. Duo smiled happily at Heero, the spectacular view of the city long forgotten as they fed each other pieces of the sugary treat.  
  
The ride came to a halt as they came over the rise at the top. Heero pulled out the last bit of cotton candy and offered it to Duo, who shook his head.  
  
"No, you eat it," he said, wadding the bag up in his hand.   
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes." Duo watched as Heero popped the candy into this mouth, watching his strong jaw move as he rolled the treat around with his tongue inside his mouth. He could see a bit of sticky sugar on Heero's lip. Heero's blue eyes focused on his own as the incubus swallowed. Duo's breath caught in his throat and he was helpless to resist the pull of that stray bit of sugar on Heero's lip. He leaned into the man, smelling sugar on his breath and feeling the heat from his skin warm his own wind-chilled cheeks. His breath caught again as he closed that last little distance, pressing his lips lightly against Heero's, drawing back slightly, then pressing forward again, tongue snaking out to wipe away sticky sweetness.  
  
He felt Heero sigh into the kiss, sitting still until he realized Duo was not going to pull away. Then he pressed his own advantage, opening his mouth so Duo could taste pink sugar and Heero's own sweet/salty flavor. Duo let out a soft moan, wanting to deepen the kiss, but hesitating. He was saved from making the decision by the motion of the ride as the Ferris wheel jerked forward to let off the next couple.  
  
Duo's cheeks, already stinging from the wind, burned as he reluctantly drew away. Heero sat back, but Duo could feel the man's eyes on him. He didn't trust himself to meet Heero's gaze for fear he would be drawn back into those eyes and would be helpless to resist the man again.   
  
He didn't trust his voice either, and Heero was silent as they rode the rest of the way down to the ground.  
  
After they left the Ferris wheel, Duo dragged him onto another ride, then another, feeling relieved as the moment of awkwardness gradually faded. Heero liked the Pirate Ship, declared the Gravitron to be a modern-day torture device, and declined the Carousel. "I do not see the point in riding a wooden horse around and around," he'd said, when Duo questioned him.  
  
"There's no point. It's just fun!"  
  
But Heero would not be dissuaded. Duo let it go after the incubus expressed an interest in a nearby corn dog stand. He bought them each a footlong, then he and Heero walked to the end of the pier to eat their snack.  
  
Duo sighed, nibbling the end of the corn dog as he looked out at the dark ocean, dimly illuminated by the half moon and a spattering of stars between wisps of clouds. "I love the ocean," he murmured, inhaling the salty air.  
  
"I did, too, once," Heero replied, eyeing the corn dog before taking a tentative bite.   
  
Duo turned back to Heero. "That's right. You used to build ships." He took another bite, and chewed thoughtfully. "Do you miss it?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Yes and no. It was laborious, dangerous, and we did not have the tools you have today. But I liked working with my hands, the sense of accomplishment when the ship was launched..." He chewed his corn dog, his gaze fixed not on the water, but on the passing crowd. He didn't seem to want to elaborate further, and Duo didn't want to press. He turned to lean against the pier, watching the crowd and wondering what vomit-inducing ride to drag Heero on next when a mop of blond hair caught his eye.  
  
"Oh shit," he murmured, looking around, trying to find a place to hide.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, concerned over Duo's sudden distress.  
  
Duo froze like a deer in headlights, knowing that death by splatter was imminent, as the blond caught sight of him and called his name.  
  
"Just an... old friend," Duo muttered to Heero before the blond and his tall companion caught up to them.   
  
"Duo!" the blond said, stepping forward to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! You don't come to the clubs anymore. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
Duo forced a smile. "Good to see you, too, Quatre." He looked up at the blond's companion. "Hello, Trowa."  
  
The tall man inclined his head at Duo, his brown hair sliding in front his face as he did so.   
  
Quatre slid his arm into Trowa's, leaning intimately against the tall man's side. "Trowa and I went to Shock Therapy last night."  
  
"Did it help?" Duo muttered under his breath. Heero shot him a glance out of the corner of his eye, but Duo shook his head as the blond continued.  
  
Quatre rubbed himself against Trowa, who seemed to take the action in stride, his face showing only the barest hint of emotion. "You should have been there, Duo. Tro and I were burning up the dance floor. The audience was eating it up. Tro could hardly keep his hands off me, couldn't you, darling," he all but purred, looking up at his lover.  
  
Duo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you were the center of attention," he said flatly, once again squashing the little twinge of jealousy over the way Quatre clung to Trowa. They'd been out of university for five years now. He should be over his stupid schoolboy infatuation for tall, dark and silent.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Duo continued, forcing another smile onto his face. "Late night partying and early morning work hours don't really mesh well. And the loud music tends to give me a headache. I'm not the party boy I used to be, I guess."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Oh, Duo. You were never a _real_ party boy. Always so serious. You need to loosen up, let go of the rules and live a little."  
  
"I have a job, Quatre. I have to work for a living," he said, biting his tongue before he could add, ‘unlike some people.'  
  
"You haven't been at work lately though, have you? I called your office the other day to tell you to come to the club, but I was told you were on vacation." He wrinkled his nose toward the carnival. "Not much of a vacation destination, is it? You should have gone somewhere exciting, like Milan or Rio. Of course, it's not very exciting, is it, when you're on your own."  
  
Duo sighed, shifting on his feet. "Look, Quatre..."  
  
"Actually, I'm the one on vacation," Heero interrupted, stepping forward and slipping his arm around Duo's shoulders. Quatre blinked, almost startled, as if seeing Heero for the first time and realizing he was with Duo. "I asked Duo if he'd take some time off to show me around his city." He let his hand slide down to Duo's waist, pulling him possessively closer. "He was kind enough to take me up on my offer."  
  
Quatre was now staring in open fascination at Heero. Duo could relate. When he wanted, the incubus practically oozed sex. Duo clutched hard at the corn dog stick in his hand, frozen in place, his body hot where it touched Heero's.  
  
"I, ah... didn't know you had a... friend," Quatre stammered, looking Heero up and down as if eyeing a prime cut of meat. Duo bristled in anger.  
  
Heero smiled. "I think we've moved beyond ‘friend' status, don't you Duo?" he asked, turning his head to nibble along the top of Duo's ear. Duo shivered.  
  
"You should come to the club tomorrow," Quatre said, pulling away from Trowa slightly. "We're regulars. We could introduce you to a few people and..."  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to be busy tomorrow," Heero interrupted again. "I have... plans for us tomorrow night." He leaned over Duo's shoulder and put his mouth around Duo's corn dog, sliding his lips down, down, down before biting off a large portion, slipping it slowly off the stick and into his mouth.  
  
Duo's knees almost gave out from underneath him.  
  
Quatre's eyes were open wide with rapt attention. Trowa's one visible eyebrow was slightly raised, which told Duo the man was extremely interested. And while studying the tall man's reaction to Heero's impromptu act of near-fellatio on his corn dog, Duo realized with a start that his heart no longer skipped a beat whenever he saw Trowa, that his little twinges of jealousy were just for the closeness the two shared. He no longer had feelings for the taller man, and hadn't for a while. That realization gave him a newfound strength.  
  
He slipped his arm around Heero's waist and grinned at his friends. "Thanks for the offer Quatre, but Heero's in town only for a short while. Give me a call in a couple of weeks and I'll see if I can't make time for you and come down to the club." He turned his gaze to Trowa. "It was nice seeing you again."  
  
He pulled Heero away from the stunned couple, tossing his nearly-gone corn dog into a trash can, grinning like a loon.  
  
Heero finished up his own snack, letting his arm drop from Duo's waist, but keeping close to him. "Who was that?"  
  
"Mr. Perfect Fucking Sunshine," Duo replied.  
  
"Ah." He looked over his shoulder. "So which one is Perfect and which one is Sunshine?"  
  
Duo laughed, clinging to Heero's arm as they walked to keep his upright. "Sunshine would be Quatre. He and I met our senior year at university. He's the only son and heir to a corporate giant. We were lab partners, and friend I guess you could say, for a time." He took a deep breath. "Trowa is Perfect. Or at least, I once thought he was. I met him at one of Zechs' parties after he and I were no longer involved. I fell hard for him, but I made the mistake of introducing him to Quatre, and the rest is history."  
  
"Then why was Quatre acting that way?"  
  
"You mean why was he kind of rubbing it in my face that he and Trowa are together?" When Heero nodded, Duo continued. "My theory is that, despite Quatre having been born into wealth and privilege, he is a very insecure person. I think, on some level, he is afraid that I maintain some kind of hold over Trowa. Which is just silly. He may not be the most expressive guy around, but if you knew him, you'd know how completely devoted to Quatre he is. But Quatre doesn't have enough self-confidence to see it. He's not like that around other people."  
  
"And it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"It used to. But not anymore. And I didn't think I realized that until tonight." He smiled shyly at Heero. "Thank you for that, by the way. You didn't have to pretend to be my boyfriend back there."  
  
"Why not? For all intents and purposes, I _am_ your lover, for now."  
  
"But not forever," Duo said sadly, feeling pain in his chest. "And we're not lovers. Not like that."  
  
"We could be," Heero said, slipping his hand into Duo's.  
  
Duo tried to swallow the lump in his throat and squeezed Heero's hand. "I know," he said softly. "But I... I can't."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Aw, come on Heero," Duo cut in, tugging on the man's hand. "Let's not talk about this right now. I want to ride something else, and you owe me another corn dog!"  
  
He heard Heero sigh before he nodded his head. "All right. Where to next?"  
  
Duo made Heero ride everything in the park at least once, even talking him onto the Carousel finally with the promise of another bag of cotton candy. They splurged at the food kiosks and played some games, with Heero winning a small stuffed bear for Duo by knocking bottles over with a baseball. Duo felt like a school girl on her first date, but he was having more fun than he'd had in years. That was, until they stumbled off the Tilt-A-Whirl and he felt his stomach lurch.  
  
"Duo?" Heero's face was filled with concern as Duo clutched at his stomach, moaning.  
  
"Ooh... I don't think I should have eaten that third corn dog," he said, feeling positively ill.  
  
"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Heero asked.  
  
"No..." He could feel the contents of his stomach rising. He spied a nearby trash can, barely making it in time before he lost his dinner.  
  
Heero rubbed his back soothingly until Duo stopped heaving. Duo stood, breathing deep, the smell wafting from the open trash can making his stomach clench again. "I don't feel so good," he moaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Heero slid his arm around Duo's waist. "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel."  
  
He let Heero walk him to the street, where they hailed a taxi back to the hotel. He allowed himself lean against Heero, clutching his little bear as his stomach rolled and threatened to rebel all over the back seat of the cab. Fortunately, the hotel wasn't that far away. Heero helped Duo through the lobby, past the desk clerk who watched them limp to the elevator with a frown on his face. The motion of the elevator made Duo's stomach roll again, and he bravely held it in until Heero managed to get the door to their room open, thankfully on the first try this time.  
  
Duo rushed to the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. He heaved until he had nothing left in him and he was left shaking, weak and huddled into an unhappy ball on the marble floor.  
  
Strong hands lifted him up. He was too exhausted to move. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed," Heero said gently, pulling his stained shirt over his head. Duo let the man undress him, suffered through an impromptu sponge bath on the bathroom floor, then let Heero pull him up and half carry him to the bed.  
  
He slid between the sheets, the cool Egyptian cotton feeling wonderful against his clammy skin. He felt the bed dip as Heero climbed in after him. He shivered again as a cold tremor shot down his spine and he instinctively rolled into Heero's heat. His stomach was clenching, and he whimpered in pain.  
  
"Shhh. Sleep. I'll be right here," Heero murmured, folding his arms around him and rubbing soothing circles over his back.  
  
"I may throw up on you," Duo moaned pitifully.  
  
"And I'll be here to clean you up," Heero replied, stroking Duo's hair.  
  
Despite the knots in his stomach, Duo fell asleep quickly. And when dawn came and he was alone in the bed, Duo curled around the pillow Heero had been lying on, inhaling the man's scent and feeling cold for an entirely different reason.


	7. A Round of Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo had concluded that it had been food poisoning that had brought him down the night of the carnival, rather than the Tilt-A-Whirl/corn dog combination. He was rather put out that Heero hadn't felt any adverse affects to the dubious fair food, until Heero reminded him he couldn't get sick. Duo had tried to pout, but he still felt too ill for a couple of days afterwards to do anything more than sit in bed or on the couch and drink plain broth until his stomach felt like holding in solid food.  
  
Heero hovered over him during those two nights of recovery, almost to the point where Duo was a hair's breadth away from wishing him back in the coin. But he had to admit, despite the incessant hovering, it did feel good to have someone look out for him. He could almost believe Heero really did care for him, and not just because of the curse. He knew he was tempted - very tempted - to care back, and he did, on some level, but he couldn't let himself get in too deep. Unless he could somehow break Heero's curse, he would lose him in a little over two weeks.  
  
On the third night, Duo declared himself well enough for more solid food and strong enough to go out, though not far, to find some food that he didn't have to drink. Heero had protested at first, but Duo was stubborn and determined to get out of the room, at least for a little while.   
  
They found an Italian restaurant two blocks from the hotel. Duo ordered some pasta with a bland cheese sauce, while Heero ordered a large bowl of linguini, a steak and a large salad. Duo's eyes opened wide. "Hungry?" he asked, as the waitress took their menus.  
  
Heero shrugged, then nodded. "Starved, actually."  
  
Duo mentally kicked himself, wondering if Heero had neglected his own needs while he'd been sick. "Didn't you eat while you were taking care of me?"  
  
"I did, but it was mostly afterthought." He looked at Duo across the table. "Please, don't worry about me. I told you, I don't need to eat."  
  
"I know but... do you feel pain when you don't eat? Weak? I just... can't wrap my brain about what life - existence - must be like for you."  
  
Heero reached across the table and took his hand. "I won't lie to you. It's a hellish existence, and one I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Yes, I feel the hunger, and it is painful, but I have become used to it, so it is more like how a dull ache would be to you. It is nothing, and I don't want you to worry about it."  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably in the booth, looking at their joined hands. "You tell me that, but it's not so easy." He looked up at Heero. "I like you, Heero. A lot. Probably more than I should, but... oh this is so frustrating! I can't bear the thought of you being trapped inside that medallion. There must be a way out! If you'd just tell me, let me help..."  
  
Heero abruptly pulled his hand away, his posture suddenly stiff as he looked away. "No. I told you. There's nothing that can be done."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest, but Heero was saved by the waitress bringing them a basket of bread sticks. Heero did not look like he wanted to continue the discussion after she left, so Duo decided to drop it. He quickly changed subjects, hiding his embarrassment and frustration over Heero's refusal to let him help. He picked up a paper napkin and held it in his hands under the table, twisting it until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to shake the man, get in his face and yell at him at how he was being a stubborn ass. Heero had said time and again that he had to obey Duo as Duo was the one who held the medallion, but he refused to talk about the curse, even when Duo asked.   
  
Duo felt incredibly frustrated and helpless. He didn't know what to say to Heero to get him to open up. They only had a little over two weeks left. And Duo was finding it hard to imagine a life without Heero there to look after him, make him laugh, be with him. The napkin in his hands was shredded, and Duo let the bits fall to the floor, sighing. Maybe if he could just get Heero to open up a little more, the man would be willing to trust him with his secrets.  
  
Their food came, and Duo picked at his pasta as he watched Heero eat with gusto. He smiled at Heero's obvious enjoyment of the food, pushing down the almost overwhelming feeling of helplessness at the thought of Heero being trapped once again, at the mercy of someone who didn't truly care about him, only their own selfish needs. Maybe that was why Heero seemed to be eating a lot, lately. Perhaps he was trying to preserve some memory of foods he enjoyed, since he had no way of knowing when he would be released from his metal prison again or if whoever released him would allow him such simple comforts as eating.   
  
Duo had to try hard to not think about that at the moment. His goal was to get Heero to open up to him more, so he pasted a smile on his face and tried to be charming and flirtatious with the man across the table.   
  
It seemed to work. Heero was just as charming in return, and the meal was a pleasant one. Duo managed to eat most of his pasta, and was content to chat and watch Heero eat his own meal.  
  
Afterwards, Duo suggested a walk. He wasn't ready to go back to the room, and the autumn air, while chilly, smelled wonderful to him. In a bold move, he took Heero's arm, breathing in the scent of the crisp fall evening. "I love this time of year," he said, leaning in closer to Heero as they walked to share the man's warmth.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment before he replied, "I always liked the spring myself."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "Really? I'm a big, blobbering mess in the spring. The pollen wreaks havoc on my sinuses."  
  
Heero chuckled. "Yes, I remember..." He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I think I loved spring best because everything was new. And after winter, it was if the gods were saying, 'This is our gift to you. The past is gone. Be reborn.'" He sighed and looked wistful. Duo's heart ached at the expression. "I remember spring was colorful. But I cannot quite recall the way the flowers looked in the meadows beneath the sunlight."  
  
Duo sighed and leaned his head against Heero's shoulder, biting his lip so he wouldn't bring up the curse again. It wasn't the opportune time, not yet. But he ached to be able to give those springs back to Heero.  
  
A brightly lit marquee caught his eye as they crossed the street. He straightened and pulled at Heero's arm excitedly. "Hey! Let's go see a movie!"  
  
Heero looked up at the sign, frowning.  
  
Duo tugged at his arm again. "Have you ever seen one?"  
  
"I have attended the picture shows twice, I believe," he replied. "It is like television, only larger and in a dark room where you sit in the back and try not to get caught while having sex."   
  
Duo blinked in surprise. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No. Both times I attended a picture show... let's just say I didn't get to see much of the picture."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
Heero paused to think. "The last one was about a big, killer shark. And the first... well, I don't really remember much about it, but it didn't have color."  
  
"Jesus..." Duo muttered, looking up at the marquee. Right. New mission. "So... pick your poison... action/adventure, chick flick - ugh - scary movie du jour, comedy..."  
  
Heero looked over the posters carefully. "You wish me to choose?" he asked. When Duo nodded, he replied, "I think... I would like to laugh."  
  
"Comedy it is, then! Come on."   
  
Duo pulled him to the ticket counter where a sleepy looking employee sold them two tickets to the late late show of the newest comedy critics were panning. Duo knew from experience that the more the "critics" hated a movie, the more he liked it.   
  
They stopped at the snack counter when Duo caught Heero looking longingly at the popcorn. "I can't believe you're still hungry after that big meal!" he exclaimed as he paid for the snacks.   
  
Heero popped a kernel into his mouth and chewed. "It's good!"  
  
Duo laughed as he carried their sodas toward their theater. "Never had popcorn then?"  
  
"Not like this." Heero dug his hand into the bucket, pulling out a fistful of popcorn. Duo declined the offer to share as they found seats in the mostly empty theater. There were two other couples in the theater besides them, and Duo pulled Heero to the middle, wanting to emphasize that they were there to watch the movie and nothing else. Though he wondered if Heero would mind if he rested his head on his shoulder...  
  
Halfway through the movie, he found out Heero didn't mind a bit.  
  
They stayed up the rest of the night talking, Duo making sure to keep the conversation light. Heero was so inquisitive about the world, and again Duo felt pained at the thought of not being able to show him everything in their short time together.  
  
The next two days were cold and rainy. As Duo slept during the day, he left a note on top of the pile of dirty clothes that the housekeeper took away each morning to be cleaned. Heero didn't have many clothes, but they had bought enough to mix and match. He appeared in Duo's room every night after the sun went down naked, and it had only taken two days for Duo to convince him to put clothes on as soon as he "arrived." When he "left" in the mornings, his clothes remained behind. And while Duo never saw him disappear, he would pick up the pile of clothes left behind and fold them neatly for the housekeeper.  
  
The lady who tidied his room and took his laundry away to be cleaned was very nice, though Duo had never met her, as he was always asleep in the bedroom when she came in the mornings. But she left little things for him - extra towels, homemade cookies, a book. When Duo stumbled out of bed at five the next evening, he smiled at the sight of the deck of playing cards she'd left on top of his and Heero's neatly folded shirts. He was hoping she'd be able to being him a set, as according to the weather forecast, they'd be stuck inside for the next few nights.  
  
Heero appeared an hour later and went to grab the fluffy robe out of the bathroom. On nights they didn't go out, Heero wore just the robe in order to conserve his clothing. Duo sat on the floor in front of the little coffee table. He grinned up at Heero as the man returned from the bathroom.  
  
"Sit down, pardner," he drawled in his best imitation Texan accent.   
  
Heero sat on the opposite side of the table, watching Duo shuffle the cards. "You wish to play a game?"  
  
"A-yup. I'm-a gonna teach y'all how to play poker," Duo replied, dealing out the card.  
  
Heero picked up his hand. "What's the ante?"  
  
Duo's face fell. "You already know how to play, don't you?"  
  
"A-yup," Heero replied, looking over his hand.  
  
"Damn." Duo opened a bag of M&Ms and dumped them onto the table. He divided them equally, sliding one pile over to Heero.  
  
Duo had learned poker from Zechs while at the university. He found it to be a fascinating game, and loved bluffing the pants off people - literally in Zechs' case when they’d played alone in their room. Heero was proving to be a talented player, and Duo found he was going to be hard pressed to keep his candy.  
  
He slapped down the first winning hand. "Ha! Your little pieces of chocolatey goodness are mine, fiend!" he shouted as he scooped up the M&Ms.  
  
Heero stood, unbelted his robe and let it fall to the ground. Duo blanched as he looked up in time to see Heero revealed in all his glory.  
  
He stared. He tried to speak. Words failed him.  
  
Heero sat back down, plucking the cards from Duo's paralyzed hand. "Shall I deal, this round?"  
  
"I... what... why..."  
  
"I lost. Therefore, I lose an article of clothing." He paused and looked at Duo who was staring at his bare chest. "Is this not how the game is played?"  
  
"Urk..."  
  
Heero grunted and dealt the cards. Duo was too distracted to pay attention and lost everything he had won in the previous hand. Heero collected his winnings and the cards, then sat back, looking at Duo expectantly. "Well?"  
  
Duo blushed as he realized what Heero was waiting for. "I... no! This isn't how poker is played!"  
  
"It's not?" Heero looked confused again.  
  
"No! Well... maybe at drunken frat parties or in the privacy of your own... no! You need to put your robe back on!"  
  
Heero leaned back, stretching his legs out underneath the coffee table. "I'm comfortable like this," he said, popping an M&M into his mouth.   
  
"I thought you had to do whatever I said!"  
  
"You said I needed to put my robe on. You didn't order me to."  
  
Duo threw his hands up. "Argh! You are so frustrating! And put something on! I can't think straight when you're like that!"  
  
Heero smirked at him and obeyed, pulling the robe on. "You can't blame me for trying can you?" he asked, giving Duo a look that promised so much.  
  
Duo shivered. "I guess not. And stop smirking. And stop eating my ante!"  
  
+  
  
Two nights later, the rain was gone but the chilly, late autumn weather remained. Duo found himself standing next to the window in the sitting room, staring out at the dark streets below. A movement behind him alerted him to Heero's arrival, and he kept his back to the room to allow the other man his privacy as he slipped into some clothes, though he did take a quick peek in the reflection on the glass.  
  
When Heero was finished, Duo turned to him with a smile on his face. "I've got a plan for tonight."  
  
"I hope it involves pizza," Heero replied as he finished buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Pizza, eh? Well, if you play your cards right, I'll see what I can do." He moved to the coffee table to pick up his room key. "But tonight, we are going on a covert search and rescue mission."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I was watching the weather forecast before you, ah... arrived. Summer has officially been beaten and sent home crying to mommy. We're in for a cold spell and I don't have any warmer clothes with me. So we're going to my apartment to pick some up."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Probably not. But I don't have anything warmer and I don't want to buy anything new, not when I have perfectly decent clothes at my apartment. Besides, we won't be staying long."  
  
"And you don't think she's having your place watched?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious now that I'm... we're... not coming back. With any luck, and if we wait until after midnight, we can be in and out in five minutes." He shifted on his feet. "But you don't have to come with me if you'd rather stay here."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I go where you go."  
  
Duo gave him a shy smile. "Okay. I'm gonna spring for a cab. In and out. We'll be gone before she knows we were there. And then we'll pick up some pizza at that late night place and come back here and..." He blushed. "M-maybe I'll let you talk me into playing strip poker after all." Heero's face brightened. Duo laughed. "I thought you might like that suggestion."  
  
Heero nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. That pizza is very tasty."  
  
Duo threw a pillow at him, still laughing. "Just for that, buddy, I'm putting on every single piece of clothing I own and you're wearing nothing but that robe!"  
  
Heero threw the pillow back. Duo caught it and launched himself at the man, making a mental note to leave an apology for the housekeeper in the morning as feathers went flying.


	8. A Close Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

They ordered room service, enough for four, as Heero still had a tremendous appetite. They watched a little TV and played cards - gin rummy as Duo refused to play poker again - until midnight. Duo had called ahead for a cab and they found it waiting for them when they went downstairs just a few minutes after midnight.  
  
Duo watched the mostly empty streets fly by as they drove through the city to the suburbs where his apartment was located. He chewed on his fingernails, hoping he wasn't making a mistake and endangering Heero. Not that he was in any physical danger – well, mortal danger at least – but he wanted to keep Relena's grubby little lying paws off Heero until he was free of her. It had become a personal vendetta for him, though the thought of anyone else putting their grubby little paws on Heero sent him into a silent rage as well.   
  
He glanced at Heero out of the corner of his eye and shyly let his hand slide over to rest on top of Heero's. Heero turned from where he'd been looking out of the window, startled as he looked down at their joined hands. He smiled at Duo, squeezed his hand and turned to look out at the city once more. It was amazing how much better he felt from just that simple contact.  
  
It took just over forty-five minutes to get to his apartment, even with traffic being scarce. Duo winced as he paid the driver and asked him to wait across the street for them. The driver nodded and let them out about a block from Duo's apartment building. He didn't want to be quite so obvious about arriving at his own front door. He had his braid tucked down the back of his shirt and made Heero wear a cap. Not the best of disguises, but he was hoping just to fool anyone who might be watching only for a little bit so he could grab his clothes.   
  
He shivered in the chilly night air, blowing onto his fingers to keep them warm. He knew he should have just gone to the clothing store he'd found with Heero and bought something new, but he didn't want to. He was tired of being put out by Relena, and he wanted the familiarity of his own clothes and his old, but warm, jacket.  
  
They crossed the street and Duo was about to point out his building when he saw a familiar figure leaning against the stone railing that went up the steps and into the building.  
  
"Shit!" Duo grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him into an alley between two buildings. He pushed Heero against the brick wall, motioning him to be quiet. He took a deep breath and peered around the corner...  
  
He swore again, grabbed Heero's arm and took off running down the alley. He could hear the man screaming at them to stop and the crackling whine of a radio before Duo led Heero out into another street.  
  
"Who was that?" Heero asked, looking over his shoulder as he ran.  
  
"Th-that was Alex," Duo panted as he led Heero down the street and onto a side street. "One of Relena's goons." He jerked Heero up a set of steps and into a small park-like area. They ran for the playground equipment; Duo all but pushing Heero into a crawl tube shaped like a giant caterpillar. It was a tight fit, and Duo found himself pressed up against Heero's chest as he drew his legs inside.  
  
The only sound for a long moment was the sound of their breathing, as each tried to regain his breath. "Shit, shit, shit," Duo mumbled, huddling closer to Heero as it was damn cold in the tube. "I figured it was a given she'd be having my place watched. I didn't think she'd have someone sitting outside my fucking front door!"  
  
Heero wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. He laid a finger on Duo's lips.  
  
Duo stopped breathing. He strained to hear anything. He heard the muffled thump of footsteps close by and he clutched his hands in Heero's shirt as his heart pounded in his ears so loud, he was sure whoever was outside could hear it.   
  
The footsteps paused. Duo heard a muffled curse and the sound of a cell phone being flipped open.  
  
"It's me." Duo recognized Alex's voice. "They were here. No. I lost them in the park. Headed for Poirot Street I think. No! Look I... They saw me first!" The voice gradually faded as Alex moved away. Duo let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"That was close," Heero whispered. Duo shivered at the sensation of the man's breath against his ear. He breathed in raggedly, clutching tighter to Heero, just for warmth he told himself as he shivered in the cold tube. He heard Heero's breath catch in his throat, and his shivering increased. Or he thought it had until Duo moved his hand to Heero's shoulder and realized the other man was trembling.  
  
"Heero? I think it's okay. You can relax."  
  
Heero shook his head, and the trembling increased. "N-no. It's not that. I..." He bit off what he was about to say with effort. Duo started to panic.  
  
"Heero? God... what's wrong? Are you cold?"  
  
"N-no. Not cold. I just... too long... I need..."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms securely around Heero, pulling him close, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "Tell me what you need."  
  
Heero went still. Duo pulled back, and though it was dark in the tube, he could see the glint of Heero's eyes. Then Heero's lips were on his, and his cry of surprised protest was swallowed as Heero coaxed his mouth open and slid his tongue along Duo's.  
  
Duo went limp. The taste of Heero overwhelmed his senses. The arm that had been wrapped around Heero fell bonelessly to his side. Heero took advantage of Duo's surrender and pulled him closer, strong arms holding him tightly in the dark. Duo's head swam as he moved his tongue against Heero's, sighing softly into the other man's mouth. He shivered, though whether it was from the heat of Heero's kiss or the cold metal under his ass, he wasn't sure.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but breathing became a necessity and Duo reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air. Heero was panting equally as hard. Duo groaned at the thought of anything on Heero being hard. He fought his treacherous body for control. His body put up a good fight – if Duo had let it, his body would have had Heero pinned against the curve of the tube and stripped him bare despite the temperature. It was only the fear of freezing his nuts off that made him push Heero gently away.  
  
"I... I think he's gone. We should go before we freeze to death." He peered at Heero through the darkness. "Are you all right?"  
  
He heard Heero draw in a deep, shuddering breath. "I am better now. Thank you."  
  
Duo crawled out of the tube first, offering his hand to Heero to help him up. The blue light of a security lamp filtered through the trees. Duo narrowed his eyes and peered at Heero's face. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale," he remarked, feeling worried.  
  
Heero shook his head. "It's the light. And I am chilled."  
  
Duo sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. "I guess we'll just go back to the hotel. I'll worry about clothing later."  
  
Heero pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him again. "You don't have to worry about clothes, you know," he whispered, his voice husky in Duo's ear.   
  
Duo blushed. "S-stop that, Heero."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes, fighting with his body once more. "You... you deserve more."  
  
"I am happy with what I have."  
  
Duo couldn't find the words to answer him. He felt as though he were being torn apart, his mind at war with his body... and his heart, he realized with a start. He trembled.  
  
Heero took his arm. "Come on. Let's get you out of the cold."  
  
+  
  
They'd found a pay phone and called another cab to take them back to the hotel as Duo didn't want to risk going back for the one they'd left behind. He shivered the whole way back, though he really couldn't tell if it was just from the change in the weather. Heero was looking a little pale himself, so Duo sent him into the bathroom when they returned for a nice, hot, relaxing soak in the Jacuzzi bath while he grabbed the phone and called Zechs.  
  
He had to redial four times before the blond answered his cell phone.  
  
"...lo?"  
  
"Jesus, Zechs. I dialed a million times. What the hell were you doing? Wait. Nevermind. I don't want to know."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"No, it's the tooth fairy. I want my tutu back."  
  
"It's at the cleaners. I'll have it to you by next Tuesday," Zechs replied with a yawn.  
  
"Was that a yawn? Shit, were you actually sleeping?"  
  
"No, I'm on my third cup of coffee, trying to wake up. Jet lag is a bitch."  
  
"Jet lag?" Duo paused. "Wait a minute. Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Paris?" Duo took the phone away from his ear and blinked at. "Paris... France?"  
  
"No, Paris, Kentucky. The men are right purty even if they don't have most of their teeth." There was a pause. "Though, now that I think about it, that might be to their advantage."  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Paris?" Duo asked, incredulous.   
  
"Pastry conference. It's a big thing. Had it booked for months and I couldn't back out."  
  
"But... I need you here!"  
  
"Incubus can't satisfy you? Damn... though, as I recall, you always were the insatiable one," Zechs replied. Duo could hear him sip what he assumed was coffee.  
  
"Shut up, éclair for brains. Your sister's goon almost caught us tonight." Duo quickly gave him a rundown on the night's events.  
  
"You sure the guy didn't follow you back to the hotel?" Zechs asked. Duo could hear the worry in his voice. The big lug might have been one giant, walking set of hormones, but it warmed Duo's heart to know Zechs cared for him.  
  
"No. We lost him. But damn, I didn't think she'd have someone waiting outside my door. She's nuts!" He sat down heavily on the bed. "Christ, listen to us. We sound as if we're running for our lives here. Do you think we've just blown this whole thing out of proportion?"  
  
"No. My sister, she can be wildly unpredictable in her actions. She's not dangerous, but she can make your life miserable, Duo. Heero's too. Just stay out of her hair while you have Heero. Then, when your month is up, hide the medallion, or give it to someone whom Relena will never find."  
  
Duo's heart clenched at the thought of giving Heero to someone else. He didn't want to do that, didn't want to let him go. He dropped his head into his free hand. He was so in trouble.  
  
"Okay. We'll just stay here. But I have a problem. I need warmer clothes."  
  
"I'm surprised you need clothes at all."  
  
"Zechs. Will you get your mind out of the gutter?"   
  
"Why? It's warm and all my friends are here. Why don't you just go out and buy something new?"  
  
"Because I don't want something new. I want what's mine. I like what's mine!" he snapped, then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want my own clothes is all."  
  
"Hm. I think I may have an idea. Sit tight for now. I'll send someone for you tomorrow night."  
  
Duo hesitated. "Is that wise?"  
  
"It'll be someone I trust. I promise you, Duo."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Zechs. You know I... well, you know I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you, too." Zechs paused then. "Look, Duo. I'm sorry things between us..."  
  
"You don't have to say it," Duo interrupted. "I'm not. We were wrong for each other, in that way. I love you much better as my friend."  
  
"Thanks, Duo. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
"I think I do. Hurry home, okay?"  
  
"I'll be back by the end of the week. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
They said their good-byes and hung up. Duo looked at the phone a little wistfully, then decided to chase Heero from the bathroom so he could have a turn at the Jacuzzi.  
  
\+   
  
The next evening found Heero sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching old reruns of "Dallas" and eating a bowl of french fries ordered from room service. Duo sat behind him, sipping a milkshake and trying to keep his fingers from wandering off his lap and into Heero's hair. The damn things seemed to have minds of their own.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Both Duo and Heero tensed. Throwing Heero a look, Duo got up and quickly crossed the room to the door. He peered through the peephole, frowning when he didn't recognize the man on the other side.  
  
The man knocked again. Duo turned to Heero and shrugged. Heero stood.  
  
"Oh come on! I can see the shadow of your feet under the door! Open up" the man on the other side called out.  
  
Duo looked down at his feet and hastily took a step back. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Wufei. I was at the Peacecraft party with you a couple of weeks ago. Zechs sent me."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes and stepped back to the peephole. "Turn around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Shaking his head and muttering something under his breath, the man turned. Duo's eyes dropped and widened in appreciation. He'd only seen the Asian man Zechs had disappeared with that night from behind. But he never forgot a delicious looking ass. He stepped back and unbolted the door, letting the man in.  
  
"Sorry for the suspicion," he said as he stepped aside to allow the other man entrance. "It's been kind of a crazy couple of weeks."  
  
A large but soft garbage sack was shoved into his chest, sending Duo stumbling back a step to crash against the wall. Heero was up in a flash, but Duo stepped in front of him before he could reach Wufei and rip his arms off or tear off some other part of his body.  
  
"Heero! Down, boy. Jeez." Duo turned back to Wufei. "Not very friendly, are you?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sorry," he muttered, not looking at Duo.   
  
Duo glanced at Heero who was still looking murderous and shrugged.  
  
"I take it you didn't exactly, ah... volunteer for this," Duo said as he hefted the bag that he assumed contained his clothes before he set it down. Damn, but they were going to be wrinkled.  
  
Wufei sniffed. "No." He looked back at Duo. "But how would you feel if your boyfriend called you from god-knows-where and told you to get the key for his *ex*-lover's apartment, which he handily keeps on his own keyring, pack some clothes and bring them to one of the nicest hotels in the city?"  
  
Duo blinked. "Wha... did you think he was here? With me?" He blinked again. "Did you just say boyfriend?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "No, I didn't really think he was here. But... he talks about you all the time. Don't you think that's a little unusual for someone who is supposed to be an *ex*?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Zechs is the only 'ex' I've ever had. But go back to the part about the boyfriend."  
  
Wufei huffed. "He left me a voice mail two days ago, spinning some bullshit about having to rush off to Paris to attend a conference on pastry. Then last night... no, early this morning – real early, I might add – he calls and tells me to go get your clothes." He shook his head. "Is this some kind of weird break-up ritual of his or something?"  
  
"Uh, Zechs is a pastry chef and he is in Paris. I called him last night," Duo replied, feeling confused. "Look, about the boyfriend thing..."  
  
"A pastry chef? I thought he owned that French place on 3rd. La Boheme?"  
  
"He does. But he has a manager to run the place. He prefers working with pastry."  
  
"Oh. Well... I haven't had a chance to see him at work yet." He shifted on his feet and looked at Heero with an eye of appreciation. "And since you're here with *him*, I guess he isn't still seeing you behind my back."  
  
"Zechs and I haven't been together like that since college. We're just friends now." He paused. "How... how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Just a month. I asked to go with him to his sister's party because I wanted to meet you." He averted his eyes again. "But I didn't have the courage after I saw you in person."  
  
"Wait... you were scared... of me?" His eyes widened so far he felt they might burst out of their sockets. "You really like him!"  
  
The man stiffened and blushed. "I do. But... how do I compete with your ghost?"  
  
Duo took Wufei's arm and patted it as he led the man to the couch. "There's nothing to compete against. Zechs is my best friend and I... I'm with... someone else." For only two more weeks, he thought miserably.   
  
"Be that as it may... well, maybe you can help me." He turned eager eyes on Duo. "I like him. A lot. Maybe more than I should at this point. It's just... he hasn't been exactly... I can't really tell... if he likes me in return."  
  
Duo snorted. "He's still seeing you after a month. That should be your indicator right there." At Wufei's confused look, Duo continued. "I was 'with' Zechs on and off for about a year in college. Before that, and since then, the longest he's ever seen of the same person is about three days. And since you're still around, there must be something in you that he likes."  
  
Wufei looked slightly panicked. "But what do I do? How do I keep him?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I'm not really the one to be asking that, but... my advice is to just be yourself. You know of his family history, right?" At Wufei's nod of affirmation, Duo said, "Too many people want to get close to him because he's a prince. Or would have been. Or for his money or position. Those kind of people he'll play with before dropping them like last week's newspaper in the recycling bin. Just see him for who he is, not what he is."  
  
"I don't care about any of that," Wufei replied with a conviction that let Duo know he was sincere.  
  
"Then you're on the right track," Duo smiled at him. He looked up at Heero who was standing protectively behind him. "This is Heero, by the way. Why don't we order some more food and the three of us can get to know each other? Maybe I can give you a little advice on dating Tall, Pale and Blond."  
  
Wufei was silent for only a moment. "I think I'd like that. Thank you."


	9. Under the Sashimi Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The temperature continued to drop over the next couple of days. Duo was grateful to have his coat -- he'd had it for years and the smell of the old leather comforted him -- but he and Heero didn't venture far from the hotel after their near brush with Relena's man. They went out only for food, heading back to the hotel after they were done to watch television, play cards or to brave the swimming pool now that the group of college girls appeared to have gone.  
  
On the third night after their aborted trip to Duo's apartment, Heero appeared after the sun went down animated and eager to go out. Duo tried to talk him out of it, but Heero insisted. So they bundled up -- fortunately for Zechs' credit card, some of Duo's cold weather sweaters fit Heero -- and headed out.   
  
Heero had the urge to see the beach under the light of the full moon. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Relena knows we're still in town. She'll be looking for us..." Duo tried to protest, but Heero wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Forget her. I already have," Heero said, pulling him down the street. Duo huffed along, watching his breath hang in the air before them. He dreaded the onset of winter. Too many cold, lonely nights... he couldn't bear the thought of spending this winter alone, not after having met Heero.  
  
Heero paused in front of a sushi bar, breathing hard. Duo looked a little closer. The man looked pale. Almost deathly pale. Come to think of it, Heero had been looking a little pallid for the past few days. Duo hadn't really thought anything of it, since Heero had insisted he couldn't get sick. But now he was worried. His skin had definitely lost the golden olive sheen he'd had when Heero had first appeared in his bedroom. His eyes were glassy and he was breathing hard after just a walk down the street, something he wouldn't have batted an eyelash at before.  
  
Before Duo could ask him if he was feeling all right, Heero pulled him inside the restaurant. They quickly got a table, as the place wasn't exactly crowded due to the sudden change in the weather. Heero ordered enough sushi to feed an army, while Duo decided to play it safe and ordered a side salad.  
  
"You don't like sushi?" Heero asked, his face falling.  
  
"Not really. And don't you dare suggest going to another place!" Duo said, knowing that look in Heero's eyes. "I will be happy watching you enjoying your meal. Though... you ordered so much... are you sure you can eat it all?"  
  
"I'm starving," Heero said, his face looking pinched. Duo peered closer. There were dark circles beginning to form under his eyes.  
  
"Heero, are you feeling all right? You really don't look... well," Duo said, worried.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I am fine. I told you, I can't get sick." He grimaced for a moment, as if something pained him. Duo scooted his chair around the table and placed his hand on Heero's forehead.   
  
"You feel a little clammy, but you don't have a fever," he said, unable to resist sliding his hand down Heero's cheek.  
  
Heero leaned into that hand for a moment, letting his eyes flutter shut before pulling away. "I said I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm just... really hungry." He looked up and caught Duo's gaze. Duo sucked in a ragged breath as Heero looked at him with eyes that smoldered and seemed to want to devour him on the spot. He couldn't look away and wanted nothing more than to push the table out of the way and launch himself onto Heero's lap. But he didn't think the other sushi patrons would appreciate a floor show. Fortunately, they were saved from a public indecency charge by the waiter bringing their food.  
  
Duo nibbled on his lettuce as he watched Heero eat his sushi with enthusiasm. He loved how the incubus relished his enjoyment of food, though to be honest, it did worry him a little the amount he ate. But Duo chalked it up to spending centuries without food. He clenched his fork tightly in his fist, stabbing viciously at his salad as he thought of those nameless, faceless women over the centuries, abusing Heero, starving him, thinking nothing of the man's feelings...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What?" Duo snapped, lacerating a tomato.  
  
"I think it's dead."  
  
"Huh?" He blinked and realized what he was doing. "Oh. Sorry. I was just... thinking."  
  
"Thinking?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize thinking was such a violent activity. I'm glad you don't do it more often."  
  
Duo blinked at him. "Did you just insult me?"  
  
"I think I did," Heero replied, popping a piece of sashimi into his mouth.   
  
Duo made a face. "Ugh. How can you eat that? It's not even cooked!"  
  
"It's an acquired taste, and one I picked up about fifty years ago in the Orient," Heero said, picking up a piece of pink, floppy fish with his chopsticks and dangling it in front of Duo's face.  
  
Duo drew back quickly. "Ew! No! Get that crap away from me until you cook it." He shuddered in revulsion and returned to stabbing his salad. Heero just laughed and stuck the fish in his own mouth.   
  
Duo picked at his dinner, feeling decidedly queasy after having a piece of raw fish thrust into his face. But to his credit, Heero ate fast. Duo was amazed at how much he was able to pack down. He paid for their dinner and Heero drew him back out into the street.  
  
Duo huddled in his coat, shivering slightly in the chilly night air. "Are you sure you want to go down to the beach? It's cold and Relena..."  
  
Heero reached out and took Duo's hand in his own. "Don't worry about Relena," he said, pulling him in the direction of the ocean.  
  
"Heero! I can't believe you just said that. If you're not worried about Relena getting her giant harpy claws on you, why in the hell have we been hiding out for the past two weeks? I mean, I can't say it hasn't been fun, but that woman seriously scares me sometimes and you should be more care... *mmph*!" Duo was cut off as Heero grabbed him and dipped him toward the ground, covering his mouth with his own. Duo clutched frantically at Heero's sweater, but the incubus wasn't going to let him fall. He sighed into Heero's mouth, letting the man slip his tongue inside.  
  
After a long moment, Heero broke off the kiss and set Duo upright on his feet. Duo looked at him dazedly for a moment before screwing up his face and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Geh! You seriously need a mint!" he said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Heero laughed and pulled him toward the beach.  
  
The light from the moon glistened off the tops of the waves which crashed onto the beach with a soothing repetitiveness. The beach and the walkway were deserted. Duo stood as close to Heero as he dared, drawing in the man's warmth. Heero leaned out over the beach wall, inhaling the salty air. "I've always loved the ocean at night," he murmured, taking Duo's hand again.   
  
"It is pretty," Duo admitted. "Cold. But pretty." They watched the surf for a while, or rather, Heero watched the surf while Duo watched Heero. "So... mind telling me why you dragged me out of my nice, warm hotel room to freeze my ass off on a beach?"  
  
Heero turned to him and smiled. Duo stopped breathing.  
  
"Because I am happy," Heero replied.  
  
"Happy? It's freezing and you have a madwoman after you." Duo rolled his eyes and grinned. "What do you have to be so happy about?"  
  
"Because, at dawn tomorrow, Relena's month will be officially over. And that means I will be officially free of her," Heero replied.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Are you fucking serious?" When Heero nodded, Duo let out a cry of joy, launching himself into Heero's arms. Heero caught him, but they overbalanced and went crashing over the wall and onto the sand below.  
  
Duo laughed as they landed on the sand, Heero half on top of him. The incubus was still for a moment before his body began to shake, a deep laughter from the pit of his stomach spilling out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Duo and the two held each other on the sand, laughing until they began gasping for air.  
  
Duo wasn't sure who stopped laughing first. All of a sudden, he realized Heero was leaning over him, dark blue eyes glistening in the soft light of the moon. Of its own violation, his arm wound itself around Heero's neck, bringing the man's lips down to meet his own.   
  
Forgotten was Relena, the curse, even the sushi. All that mattered was how good Heero's body felt against his and how deliciously sinful Heero's tongue was as it slid against his own. He moaned, low in the back of his throat, letting his legs fall open enough for Heero to slide one of his between them. He gasped sharply as Heero pressed the top of his thigh against his groin. He tore his mouth free from Heero's, tilting his head back, panting, as Heero trailed his mouth down his throat. He jumped a little when a cold hand slid under his shirt, but Heero's fingers against his stomach were too much of a temptation. He had to end this now. It was no longer a matter of taking advantage of Heero. The man had proven time and again how much he desired Duo. It was now a matter of Duo protecting his own heart. Once he let himself experience Heero, he wasn't sure he would be able to let him go when the time came.  
  
"Hee... ah!" His back arched as Heero's hand found one hard nipple. "Oh god... you have to stop." It almost killed him to say it.  
  
"Must I?" Heero murmured against his neck, his lips doing sinful things to the patch of sensitive skin just below Duo's ear.  
  
"Y-yes. You do." Duo found a last reserve of strength and used it to push Heero away.   
  
Heero looked even paler in the moonlight. He sat up, scooting away from Duo slightly to lean against the wall they had fallen over. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep as though in pain.  
  
Then again, perhaps he was. Duo groaned as he sat up, the bulge in the front of his pants almost painful. Though not nearly as painful as the sand creeping into the back of his pants. He winced. That was going to chafe later.  
  
"Heero? Are you all right?" Duo asked, concerned.  
  
Heero nodded. "I will be. Just give me a minute."  
  
Duo stood, brushing off the sand as best he could. He closed his eyes to inhale the salty air. For the first time in two weeks, his heart felt light. The burden of worrying about Relena had been lifted. Now he could sit back and enjoy his final two weeks with Heero...  
  
A lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to lose Heero. With knots in his stomach, he realized he'd been falling in love with the incubus. He couldn't let that happen, not and lose him in a couple of weeks. There had to be a way! If only Heero would open up to him!  
  
He heard Heero stand behind him. Without a word, Duo turned and drew the man into a tight embrace. Heero's arms enclosed him in return and Duo buried his face into Heero's chest, blinking furiously to rid himself of the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Duo? What's wrong?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Just cold. Do you mind if we just went back to the hotel?" he asked, keeping his face hidden.  
  
"I don't mind. Let's go."  
  
Duo kept his arms wrapped around Heero's waist as they walked across the sand to the steps that led to the street.  
  
If he'd been able, he'd never let go.  
  
+  
  
Even though Relena's hold over Heero was officially over, Duo decided to wait until Zechs returned from Paris before leaving the hotel. It pained him to think of leaving; the suite had been his and Heero's haven from the world for the past two weeks. It would be sad to leave.  
  
Zechs returned two days later, and Duo agreed to drag himself out of bed to meet him for lunch. He picked up a pair of cheap sunglasses at a tourist stand on the way to the café, as his eyes were no longer used to the bright, noon sun.   
  
He plopped wearily down into the seat opposite Zechs in the corner of a quiet little Italian café. "Bonjour," he said with a wide yawn, propping his head up with his hands.  
  
Zechs peered at him. "You look like shit. No offense."  
  
"None taken. Jackass." He looked at his watch and moaned. "I've only had four hours of sleep."  
  
"Heero's been keeping you up late, has he?" Zechs asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"Yes. And not like that. Pervert." Duo motioned for the waitress to bring him a cup of coffee.  
  
"You mean he still hasn't gotten into your pants?"   
  
"Technically, yes. He's been wearing a pair of my sweats." He took a long drag of his coffee, shivering in mocha ecstasy. "He's spent two thousand years being used by others. I'm giving him a month off."  
  
"I don't know. From the way he looked at you, I'd say he'd rather be getting off on you," Zechs replied drolly, sipping his iced tea.  
  
"God, what did I ever see in you?" Duo muttered, reaching for the sugar. Lots of sugar.  
  
"Possibly my enormous di..."  
  
"Zechs!" Duo looked around, making sure no one could hear them. "I can't believe how crass you are sometimes!"  
  
Zechs shrugged. "You know you love me this way." He leaned forward. "Now, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Duo quickly told him about Relena's hold on Heero being over. "I figure it's safe for us to go back to my place, quit sponging off you. I mean, Relena must know her time's up, right? She won't still be looking?"  
  
Zechs sat back, a frown on his face. "My sister is not the type to give up lightly. I think you ought to stay where you are, at least until your duration with Heero is up." He shrugged. "Besides, you still have nearly two weeks' vacation left. Why not enjoy them?"  
  
"Because it's not right, staying in that fancy hotel that you're paying for..."  
  
Zechs sighed and rolled his eyes. "Duo, please. Forget about the money. Let me give you this gift. If you like, I won't get you anything for Christmas. Or your next birthday."  
  
Duo stuck out his bottom lip. "Next several birthdays," he muttered. He couldn't believe he was actually going to let Zechs do this for him. But... he wasn't quite ready to let go of the fantasy just yet.  
  
Zechs grinned at him. "Done! Now. I have a proposition for you."  
  
Duo blinked. Zechs hardly ever asked anything of him. "What?"  
  
"You have just under two weeks left with Heero, yes?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Zechs shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat. "When your time with Heero is up... I want you to give the medallion to me."  
  
Duo shoved back from the table, nearly knocking over his chair in the process, causing his coffee to splash over the rim of the cup. "Like hell!"  
  
"Duo, it's not what..."  
  
"I know your reputation, Merquise. There's no way in hell I'm just going to hand Heero over to you and let you get your jollies on someone who is helpless to resist! Jeez, and what about Wufei? Did you dump him already or is he part of your twisted sex games..."  
  
Zechs slammed his fist down on the table. "Leave Wufei out of this!"  
  
Duo was startled into silence. He'd never seen Zechs react like that, not even when they were dating. He dropped back into his chair as the revelation began to sink in. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
To his amazement, Zechs blushed. "He is... different from anyone I've ever been with, except possibly you. I think that's what I like about him. He reminds me of you in a lot of way, only not as crazy."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of napkins, mopping up his spilled coffee. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day. The mighty Zechs Merquise has fallen. Gelded, you might say."  
  
"Bite your tongue. And don't make me bring out the photographic evidence."  
  
Duo blanched. "At least you're still twisted."  
  
"You wouldn't want me any other way." He leaned forward. "Now, about my proposal -- just hear me out this time!" he said as Duo's face turned red. "You said that Heero, as an incubus, has to do whatever his mistress -- or in your case, master -- tells him to, yes?"  
  
Duo nodded, not sure he liked where the conversation was going.  
  
"Then, in two weeks' time, hand over the medallion to me. When Heero appears, I'll tell him that my desire is for him to spend time with you."  
  
Duo was silent. He looked down at his hands, which were fiercely gripping the coffee cup. "I'm not sure if it would work that way. Heero's greatest desire is to please his... master."  
  
"I think you might be wrong there," Zechs said softly. Duo didn't answer. "It can't hurt to try, right?"  
  
Duo squirmed in his seat. This was a waking nightmare. He was trying to resign himself to losing Heero in a couple of weeks, and here he was being presented an opportunity to be with him for another month, only to lose him again when that month was over. He wasn't sure if he could go through this again. "I... don't know. I have to go back to my job soon. Heero can only be out at night. You live so far away from me... would you drive him over each night? Put him in a cab? It would be so late by the time he got to my place..."  
  
"So move in with me. Or stay at the hotel."  
  
Duo sighed. "Zechs..."  
  
"I know, I know. Look, we'd work something out. At least talk to Heero? See what he thinks?"  
  
"I guess..." He sat back, chewing on his fingernails. "I just... I don't know, Zechs. I really don't know where to go from here." To his horror, he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He quickly grabbed a napkin and dabbed his eyes. "Shit. I am such a girl."  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow. "I know it's been a few years since I last saw you naked, but I'm pretty sure you're not a girl. Though if you have a desire to put on a Catholic school girl outfit, I won't try to stop you."  
  
Duo laughed. "Thanks, Zechs. I really don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Never get laid?"  
  
Duo reached across the table and smacked Zechs upside the head. "You are impossible." He sat back and smiled at his friend. "So don't ever change. But, enough about me for a while. Tell me more about Wufei."  
  
+  
  
Clouds had moved in and it was raining when Duo left the café. He left with a heavy heart, though he had enjoyed spending time with Zechs. They hadn't been able to do that as of late. He drew up the collar of his coat as he rushed down the street toward the hotel. It was only a few blocks away, and he didn't want to waste money on a cab. He could deal with a little rain.   
  
He was tempted -- so very tempted -- with Zechs' offer. But he knew he couldn't do anything without talking to Heero first. He was so unsure of where Heero's affections lay, whether what he'd been picking up from the other man were genuine feelings or a byproduct of the curse to please whoever owned the medallion. Hell, he was unsure of his own feelings and was deathly afraid of exploring them for fear of what he might find. He did know he was scared to death over losing Heero.   
  
He was exhausted by the time he arrived back at the hotel. So exhausted, he barely had the energy to pull off his coat before passing out on the bed, wet and cold. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, and woke up, stiff and chilled, three hours later.  
  
The sun was still barely cresting the horizon, so Duo decided to take a hot shower before Heero arrived. The hot water beating down on his shoulders helped relax him, so much so, he fell asleep standing against the tile wall. He awoke with a start a little while later and smacked his cheeks, trying to wake himself up. He needed to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for Heero tonight, as he wanted to talk to him about what Zechs had offered.  
  
He made quick work of his hair, then scrubbed himself clean. Turning off the water, he stepped out and grabbed a towel, noting the time on the clock near the mirror. It was almost sunset, so Duo dried himself quickly and pulled on the terry cloth robe before turning his attention to his hair.  
  
He dried as much of it as he could, and was running a brush through it when he heard a noise outside his door.  
  
"Heero? I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a minute!" he said, tugging furiously at a knot in his hair.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Heero?" Duo put his brush down. He strained his ears, not hearing anything from the other side of the door.  
  
He turned away from the mirror and had just put his hand on the knob when he heard a loud *thump* from the sitting room. He threw open the door and gasped loudly as he saw Heero lying on the floor behind the couch, naked and pale and looking very thin. He rushed to the man's side, falling to his knees beside him.  
  
"Heero! Oh god... what's wrong?" he cried, lifting Heero's head into his lap.  
  
"Too long... thought... I could make it..." Heero panted, reaching out to him, his hand grabbing onto a free lock of Duo's hair.  
  
"Too long for what? Tell me!" Duo was frantic. Heero looked sick, almost emaciated. It wasn't supposed to be possible.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." He swallowed audibly. "My body... gains nourishment from sexual energy. It is why I do not get sick, nor need to eat." He groaned and shuddered deeply. "I thought... I could hold out for this month." He looked up, his eyes meeting Duo's. "I can't..." He broke off as another shudder wracked his body.  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide. "Oh god... you feed off sex? And we haven't... Oh fuck, you're starving!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry," Heero whispered against Duo's thigh.  
  
"No, Heero. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly, then lifted Heero's chin to look him in the eye again. "Take me."  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide as saucer. His body shivered and his hand came up to cup Duo's face. "No, you don't want..."  
  
Duo covered Heero's hand with his own. "No. I do want. I've just been afraid to have." He drew Heero up into a sitting position. "You're hurting and... and I want you, too. Please Heero. Make love to me."  
  
Heero hesitated for a long moment, searching his eyes as if trying to find any shred of hesitation on Duo's part. When he found none, he drew in a sharp breath before pulling Duo to him. "Thank you," he whispered against Duo's lips before he claimed Duo's mouth with his own.


	10. Over, Under, In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo was lost in a haze of passion that pervaded his mind as Heero kissed him. Heero tugged him close, pulling him into his lap so that Duo was straddling Heero's thighs. Their tongues twisted together, writhing in Duo's mouth until Duo could do nothing but cling tightly to Heero's shoulders and moan his reluctance away. He pulled his mouth away to breathe and Heero immediately latched onto his neck, suckling a tender patch of skin where his neck met his shoulder, causing Duo to gasp aloud and tilt his head back.   
  
Oh god, he'd wanted this, wanted it from the first moment he'd seen Heero, staring down at him from the bed. He'd fought that feeling for so long, not wanting to take advantage, wanting to give Heero some time to himself. And he'd ended up hurting him with his reluctance. Duo buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Wave after wave of emotion crashed through him - need, hunger, guilt, lust, reluctance, hesitation... love. Oh god, he was falling in love with Heero... and he couldn't keep him.  
  
A sob escaped from the back of his throat. Heero pulled his mouth away from Duo's neck, his hands sliding up to cup Duo's face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, searching Duo's eyes. "We can stop if you want.  
  
Duo shook his head furiously. "No, no... I don't want you to stop..." He choked on the words, moving one hand up to bury his fingers in Heero's thick, soft hair, clenching as if afraid the man would disappear at any moment. "I just...I haven't... not for a long time and..."   
  
His words died as understanding crossed Heero's face. The other man leaned in, silently kissing the lone tear that slipped down Duo's cheek before whispering in his ear, "I'll go slow then, all right?"  
  
Duo could only nod, then gasp as Heero slipped his hands inside the terry cloth robe, pulling it open, baring his body to Heero's gaze. He felt Heero shiver before slightly trembling hands smoothed their way down his chest. Duo sucked in his stomach on reflex as wandering fingers found a ticklish spot. Heero gave him a wicked grin, but Duo's expression told him he'd better move on or be prepared to face the consequences. Heero hesitated for a moment, and Duo suspected that had he not been weak from 'hunger,' Heero might have given in to the temptation.  
  
Strong fingers wrapped themselves around Duo's half-hard cock, stroking him to fullness. Duo let out a small cry, dropping his head to Heero's shoulder as the man's fingers worked their magic over him. Dimly he was aware of pulling hard on Heero's hair, but Heero gave no sound of protest. Duo panted against the man's shoulder, suddenly overwhelmed by Heero's touch. He squirmed in Heero's lap and bit his lip to keep from coming. But then Heero's hot breath was against his ear, and his warm, deep voice whispered, "Give me this. Let me feel you."  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes shut, his back arched and he moaned aloud as Heero's deft fingers brought him to the edge and then pushed him over. His whole body shook in Heero's lap as he jerked and spilled over Heero's hand and onto his stomach. His face was still half-buried against the crook of Heero's neck and he inhaled the man's sweet-salty scent as he gasped for air.   
  
Heero held him until he stopped shaking, then he eased Duo back a bit, his hands cupping Duo's face and brushing back strands of damp, loose hair. "Are you all right?" he asked softly, letting his thumb brush over Duo's bottom lip.  
  
Duo nodded, still trembling with the intensity of his release. He blinked away the tears he could feel forming, threatening to spill over. He took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Heero. "Did... did that help?"  
  
"A little. It took the edge off... for both of us." He blushed a little and looked down. "But I still need..."  
  
Duo reached up and placed a finger on his mouth. "Shhh. I know. I'm not going to back out." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Heero moaned softly as Duo slipped his tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepened and hands clawed furiously at the robe still hanging off Duo's shoulders. Duo shrugged it off before wrapping his arms around Heero, pressing closer against him.  
  
Heero's hands smoothed down the small of Duo's back, stroking softly, sending shivers up Duo's spine. Duo whimpered his pleasure into Heero's mouth, tongues tangling together, locked in a hot, wet dance. Heero tasted so *good* ... he couldn't really describe it, and he was sure he'd never taste anything similar. He tried to commit the man's taste to memory, just in case...  
  
Heero's fingers slid lower, exploring the curve of Duo's hip, the rounded plane of his ass. Duo sucked in his breath as a wandering finger delved into the crevice to brush over his entrance. His breathing came in harsh, short pants as Heero moved to nibble his neck, fingers caressing him intimately. When Heero pushed the tip of one finger inside him, he hissed in surprise.  
  
"W-wait," he gasped, pulling back.  
  
Heero withdrew his hands, looking at him curiously. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No. But you could. I'm not... my body's not... used to this, not anymore. We'll need help." At Heero's confused look, Duo leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Come with me."  
  
Duo pushed himself off of Heero's lap and stood, offering his hand down at the man still sitting on the floor. "Can you stand?"  
  
Heero took his hand and used it to pull himself up. He swayed in place for a moment before letting go of Duo. "I am fine. For the moment."  
  
Duo smiled at him again, standing unabashedly naked in front of Heero, hair falling haphazardly over his shoulders. He crooked his finger and motioned Heero to follow him into the bedroom. He had Heero sit on the bed as they entered, while Duo slipped into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a small, plastic tube. He crossed the bedroom floor and climbed back into Heero's lap, tube in hand.  
  
"This should help," Duo said, pressing the tube into Heero's hand.  
  
Heero looked at, turning it this way and that, frowning. "What is it?"  
  
Duo's blinked. "You've never used lubrication before?" When Heero shook his head, Duo popped open the cap and squeezed some of the cool, slippery gel onto Heero's fingers. "It's used to help... you know... ease the way." He blushed and laughed nervously over having to explain lube to a two thousand year old sex 'demon.'   
  
Heero's eyes widened as he rubbed the gel between his fingers. "Amazing. This would have been useful with some of the old hags I had to bed in the Middle Ages. Dry as a stinking desert, they were."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "Ew! TMI! Don't go there!" Duo literally felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Heero with anyone else. And to picture him with an old granny, demanding he service her... he blanched. "Ugh. You just gave me a mental image I so didn't need."  
  
Heero locked his arms around him and swung him around to lie on his back in the center of the bed. "Then let me give you one you do," he said, as he bent his head and swirled one pebble-hard nipple into his mouth.  
  
Duo gasped aloud, arching his back as his fingers sought out Heero's hair. Heero's hand spread down over his stomach, causing Duo to suck in his breath sharply. Heero switched to the other nipple and Duo cried out as a sharp jolt of sensation shot through him, traveling a line that seemed to connect his nipple to his groin. The feeling was almost overwhelming and Duo tugged on Heero's hair, bringing the man's head up so Duo could claim his lips.  
  
Heero moaned into Duo's mouth, hand sliding down to grip Duo's hip. Duo wrapped one leg around Heero and used it to flip them over. He leaned up on one elbow, hair spilling around them both as Duo grinned down at Heero. "I want a taste," he said, bending his head to lick one of Heero's brown nipples.  
  
Heero swallowed a groan, his hands tangled in the mass that was Duo's hair. Duo slowly swirled his tongue around the hardened nub, tasting the saltiness of Heero's skin. He could feel the slight trembling of Heero's body beneath his own and decided he could torment him later. He moved lower, marking a wandering trail with his tongue as his hand sought out and found Heero's dick and he wrapped his fingers around it.  
  
He sat up, staring down at Heero who lay on his back, eyes half shut, watching him intently. Duo stared at the organ in his hand, pumping him slowly, marveling at the velvety softness wrapped around unyielding steel. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Heero in all his full glory. He'd seen it before, but he hadn't actually taken the time to really *look*. His breathing sped up and he licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
"Duo?" Heero's voice was strained.  
  
Duo rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip, smoothing away the small drop of moisture found there. "Jesus..." he muttered, leaning down to let his breath flutter over the head.  
  
Heero shivered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Just... wow." He bent over and took the tip of Heero inside his mouth. Heero fell back against the sheets, moaning loudly as Duo sucked on the mushroom-shaped head before opening his mouth as wide as he could, taking as much of Heero inside as possible.  
  
Heero was large, thick, and oh so very tasty. The gods had been generous with Zechs in that department, but with Heero... the man must have been a personal favorite. He had to stretch his jaw wide to accommodate his girth, and he gagged the first time he tried to take him further down his throat.  
  
Heero leaned up when Duo lifted his head, coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked, reaching down to trace Duo's cheek.  
  
Duo nodded. "Sorry. Just wasn't expecting... I mean, damn! Look at you. You could hoist a sail on that and be your own raft!"   
  
Heero reached down and dragged Duo up, flipping them again so Heero could stare down at him. "Shall I take you for a ride on my raft then?" he whispered, his breath caressing Duo's skin like the softest of silk.  
  
Duo stared into Heero's deep blue eyes for a moment before he burst out laughing. "That has got to be the corniest piece of pillow talk I've ever heard," he said between chuckles.  
  
Heero grinned down at him. "Is it working?"  
  
Duo stopped laughing and tugged Heero's head closer. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long for... this. I was just..."  
  
Heero silenced him with a soft kiss. "Shh. No regrets. Just let me love you now." He slid his fingers through Duo's hair. "I've wanted this... so much, since I first saw you that night in your bed. And I hope you don't think less of me for saying this, but... I'm glad I couldn't hold out. I tried. You didn't seem to want this. So I tried so hard to make it through the month. But being with you, night after night... I'm sorry. I couldn't... I needed..."  
  
It was Duo's turn to silence Heero. He pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Heero's body. "I did want this, Heero. Very much. But I didn't want to force you into it, like you have before. That's what I was afraid of." Mostly, anyway, he thought to himself as he hugged Heero tightly. "I just... didn't want to use you the way you've been in the past."  
  
Heero pulled away slightly and gave him a rueful smile. "And now I'm using you."  
  
Duo shook his head. "Not at all. I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, too. And I want you even more now." He spread his legs enough so Heero's thigh could slip between them. They both hissed at the intimate contact. "So make love to me, Heero. Take your fill of me." Heero moved his leg and Duo stopped breathing. "Please, Heero," he gasped, letting his eyes flutter shut.  
  
Heero answered him, not with words, but lips and tongue and hands. Duo's skin felt electrified, Heero's hands sending shock waves through him as they slid down his chest, over his stomach to wrap around his arousal. Duo had to bite his lip from losing control at that simple touch. He kept his eyes closed; he could feel the weight of Heero's gaze upon him and he knew he would be lost if he saw it.  
  
When Heero's mouth descended on him, Duo thought he might swallow his own tongue. The world around him faded out and existed solely of Heero's warm, wet mouth. He wound his fingers into the short tufts of Heero's hair, letting his legs fall open when Heero's hands pressed them apart.  
  
Heero's mouth kept him distracted enough that he did not feel the initial entry of the man's fingers until he pushed them in sharply. Duo cried out. Heero had thankfully used the lube Duo had given him, but it had been so long since anyone had penetrated him that there was a little pain. But it quickly dulled into minor discomfort as Heero stretched him carefully, working his fingers in and out until the discomfort was gone and Duo was shaking with need.  
  
"H-Heero. P-please. I..." He tried to speak, but the sound died in his throat as Heero took him deeper down his throat and pressed his fingers hard inside him. Duo clutched at the sheets beneath him with his free hand, pulling the fitted sheet off its corners, tossing his head in an effort to keep from coming too soon.  
  
He tugged furiously at Heero's hair. Heero, thankfully, decided to show mercy. He withdrew his fingers and mouth and crawled up Duo's body, stealing a kiss as he settled his lower body between Duo's legs. Duo could taste himself on Heero's tongue, a practice he never cared for with Zechs, but with Heero he could taste their mingled flavors. It was a heady sensation and he demanded more of it.   
  
Heero pulled back, panting, eyes glittering darkly down at him as he pushed one of Duo's legs up and out. He positioned himself and Duo moaned as he felt the tip of Heero's cock press against the ring of muscle, easing inside. He grasped Heero's shoulders, digging his fingernails into skin, gritting his teeth as he tried to relax enough to allow Heero entrance. After a couple of false starts, with Heero smoothing a reassuring hand over Duo's hair, Duo's body opened to him and he slid inside, both of them crying out as Heero buried himself to the hilt.   
  
Neither one moved for a long, long moment. The initial pain of entry subsided quicker than Duo thought it would, but he didn't move as Heero's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed in what looked like intense concentration. A slight sheen of sweat had started to form over Heero's skin. Duo swallowed hard. Damn, but the man was beautiful. At that moment they were one, and Duo didn't want to ever let go.  
  
Heero let out a long, drawn-out breath and opened his eyes. Duo's heart did a strange flip-flop in his chest and he reached up to cup Heero's cheek.  
  
Heero turned his face to nuzzle Duo's hand, placing a kiss on the palm. He turned his gaze back to the young man beneath him, whispered, "Thank you," and moved.  
  
Duo groaned as Heero pressed his body up, rolling his hips. There was no pain or discomfort, only a feeling of fullness. He pulled Heero's mouth down for a kiss as Heero began withdrawing slowly, pushing back inside in short, shallow thrusts that left Duo gasping into Heero's mouth as his body adjusted to the invasion.  
  
Their movements were slow at first, gentle. Duo hooked his arms around Heero's shoulders, holding on as they rocked together on the bed. He let his head flop to the side when Heero picked up the pace. He drew in a ragged breath when Heero buried his face into his neck and sucked on the skin below his ear. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, silently letting him know he wanted more.  
  
Heero read him like an open book, interpreting every sigh, every movement, knowing exactly what Duo wanted. Duo could do little more than hang on, clinging to Heero as he took them higher, stoking the fire that was building in the pit of Duo's gut. He gasped Heero's name against the man's shoulder, raising his legs higher as Heero started to move faster, deeper.   
  
A series of sharp thrusts sent Duo crashing back down against the mattress, his grip on Heero's shoulders lost as they both became slick with perspiration. Duo arched against the sheets, his own hands reaching up, digging his fists into his own hair, desperate to hang on to something as he approached the edge.   
  
Heero propped himself up on his hands above Duo. Duo could feel the heat of his gaze on him, and he opened his own eyes to meet it. Seeing Heero, rising above him, his face flushed with passion and exertion, watching him so intently, was all it took for Duo to cry out, his body shuddering as the most intense climax of his short life wracked his body.   
  
Heero held him close as Duo's body convulsed, whispering his encouragement, his pleasure in seeing Duo come. Heero's voice in his ear only prolonged the moment, and it was a long, long time before Duo collapsed bonelessly against the bed, panting and holding onto Heero, his face pressed against Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero pressed a soft, fleeting kiss against Duo's forehead, brushing back sweaty, wet locks of hair from Duo's face. "Are you back with me?"  
  
Duo swallowed, his mouth so very dry. He nodded. "Uh-huh." His eyes fluttered open to meet Heero's gaze. "And... and you? Do you feel... better?"  
  
Heero smiled down at him and brushed a kiss over his lips. "Much."  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief. Indeed, he could see some of Heero's color returning to him. He hadn't realized how pale his friend had become over the past few days. He reached up to push Heero's hair out of his eyes and run the back of his hand down Heero's cheek. An overwhelming surge of guilt once again threatened to consume him as he silently berated himself for not noticing Heero's deterioration earlier. "Are you sure?" he asked, snaking his arm around Heero's neck.  
  
Heero nodded, then wrapped his arms tightly around Duo, flipping them before Duo could protest. Duo blushed as he realized Heero was still inside him, still hard. He gave a soft gasp as Heero rocked his hips against him.  
  
"But I'm still not one hundred percent," Heero said, rolling his hips again, smirking up at him. "Think you can go again?"  
  
A moment ago, Duo probably would have pleaded exhaustion. But the hungry expression on Heero's face and the gentle motion of his hips gave him a second wind. He nodded silently, licking his lips, bracing his knees on either side of Heero's hips and began moving with him.  
  
Their pace was even slower than when they began. Duo needed time to get his own erection back, though feeling Heero buried so deep inside him was almost pleasurable enough. Heero urged him to sit fully up, astride him. Duo had never liked the idea of this position and had never used it with Zechs. It had made him feel too open and vulnerable. But with Heero murmuring encouragement and his hands exploring his torso and chest, his eyes watching him as if he were the most important person in the world, Duo let go of his embarrassment and fell into their rhythm, letting his body take control, his mind sinking into the cloudy haze of passion.  
  
Heero's hands eventually found his reawakened erection and Duo nearly stopped breathing when he felt Heero's fingers wrap around his shaft, pumping him in time to their movements. Wanting to feel more, he began moving faster, rocking up and down in a steady motion. And when it became too much and he began to falter, Heero rose up, taking over their rhythm. Duo hung on to his shoulders, eyes closed, head thrown back. When Heero leaned in to take one nipple in his mouth, Duo fell over the edge. His orgasm wasn't as intense as the one before, but it was enough to make him go completely limp in Heero's arms when he was finished.   
  
Heero pulled gently out of his sated body and pressed him down against the pillows. Duo reached for him, finding Heero's mouth with his own.  
  
How long they lay there, simply kissing, touching, whispering things to each other, Duo wasn't sure. And when his body started to respond once again to Heero's touch, he was amazed. But as much as he wanted to stay there with Heero, he had other needs to attend to.  
  
"Heero," he gasped as the man tugged at one nipple gently with his teeth. "Stop... stop for a minute." Duo drew back a little and almost laughed when he saw the pouty expression on Heero's face. "Sorry," he said, dropping a kiss onto Heero's chin. "But I, uh... I'm starting to itch."  
  
Heero blinked at him, then grinned. "Ah. Then perhaps..." he dragged one finger down Duo's arm, "...I might interest you in a shower? I am an excellent back washer."  
  
Duo felt himself go warm all over. "That sounds... great. Just... give me a minute or two to... you know... to um, use the toilet and stuff?" At Heero's nod, Duo slid out of the bed and scurried into the bathroom. He realized he ought to be bashful about his nudity, but for some reason he wasn't. It wasn't as if Heero hadn't seen, touched or kiss every inch of him in the past couple of hours after all. He closed the door, turned on the water and leaned against the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He took in his disheveled appearance, his swollen lips and tangled hair, and grinned. He had the look of someone who had been well fucked and enjoyed every minute of it. Perhaps too much. He frowned and stared at the running water in the sink. He realized his hands were shaking and he quickly splashed some water in his face, telling himself to stop being foolish. He knew, logically, that he shouldn't let himself become so emotionally attached to the man, but he feared it was already too late.  
  
He gripped the edge of the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't lose Heero. Not now. Not when...   
  
He wouldn't allow himself to think it. Heero was outside, waiting to join him, and he didn't want to waste any more time than was necessary. He completed his business, then opened the door.   
  
Their shower together was one of the most erotic things Duo had ever done. He'd never allowed Zechs to shower with him, and to be honest, the older man had never really seemed interested in water play. Heero washed Duo's hair for him, pulling the tangles out gently with his fingers and a liberal dose of conditioner. Duo returned the favor, marveling at how soft Heero's chocolate brown hair really was. They soaped each other's bodies, laughing and slapping each other's hands away when fingers found ticklish spots. But playful touches turned into more intimate ones, and Duo found himself pressed against the cold marble, hot water raining down from above as Heero made him tremble where he stood.  
  
They shut off the water quickly, towel drying themselves as much as they could in their rush. With Duo's hair dripping water all over the expensive Italian carpet, they tumbled out of the bathroom, hands and mouths everywhere. Duo's feet got tangled in Heero's and they went down together. Duo decided the floor was good enough, and opened his legs to Heero.  
  
They rolled around on the floor, kissing, touching, gasping their pleasure into each other's mouths. They ended up behind the sofa, Heero kneeling upright with Duo in his lap, legs locked around the man's waist. Duo's back scraped against the back of the sofa as Heero pinned him in place, their movements frantic, wild. Heero's hips slapped hard and fast against Duo's, his mouth attached to the base of Duo's neck. Duo let his head roll to the side, his mouth open in a silent scream as Heero pounded into him.   
  
It didn't take long for Duo to come, screaming Heero's name, scraping his fingernails down the man's shoulders. Heero held him close until his body went limp. Duo whimpered as he felt Heero withdraw, but found he couldn't move.  
  
"I give," he panted against Heero's cheek. "That's all she wrote. I'm done. Strike three. Wave the white flag. Uncle." He swallowed hard, nuzzling his lips against Heero's neck. "I don't think I can move."  
  
Heero chuckled and Duo eeped as he found himself lifted into the air, wrapped securely in a strong set of arms. He was carried to the bed and laid gently down on the soft, disheveled sheets. Duo immediately rolled to one side, feeling his eyes drooping. He heard Heero say something, but the words were lost as he felt Heero's warmth spoon up behind him and his eyes slipped closed...  
  
He awoke sometime later, warm and sore. The room was dark. Heero must have turned out the lights after he'd all but passed out. He drew in a deep breath and snuggled into the arms that held him.  
  
"Feel better?" Heero's voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Duo turned to face the man lying beside him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, laying his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"About three hours," Heero whispered back, wrapping his arms around Duo.   
  
Duo sighed softly and snuggled into the embrace. Heero was so very warm. "Sorry 'bout that," he said, tracing a light pattern over Heero's shoulder. "You wore me out. I haven't erm... well, let's just say that's a new record for me." Duo was glad the room was dark so Heero couldn't see him blush.  
  
Heero chuckled softly. "I should hope so. I know how to please women. It's been several centuries since I've had to please a man. My reputation was at stake."  
  
Duo smacked him lightly on the arm. Then he settled down again, slipping an arm around Heero's chest to hug him close. "And um... how do you feel?"  
  
Heero all but purred as he stretched alongside him, nuzzling his cheek next to Duo's. "Very... satisfied. Like I've eaten a seven course dinner then gorged myself at the dessert cart."  
  
"Is that why you were eating so much?" Duo asked with a sudden realization.  
  
"Yes. Sexual energy sustains me. I don't need to eat or sleep, nor do I get sick as long as..."   
  
Duo sighed. "As long as you get to 'feed' off your partner."  
  
"Yes. For a while, eating more food helped keep away the weakness. I thought I could make it the whole month for you. I've never had to do without before until..."  
  
"Until you met me." Duo buried his face into Heero's chest. "Fuck, this is my fault. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have..."  
  
"You didn't seem to want it. And I wasn't about to force you. I could not even if I'd wanted."  
  
Duo sighed again. "That's just it. I did want it... you. I was just... afraid. I don't... let people in as easily as some. I just..."  
  
"You were afraid. I understand. You don't have to explain," Heero said softly.  
  
"Thanks, Heero." He stretched, hissing softly at how stiff and sore he felt. "Christ, I feel like I've run a marathon with a pack of rabid bulldogs chasing me the whole way." He tried to roll onto his back, wincing as his hair got caught underneath him. He fished it out and nearly wept at the mess he found.   
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked.  
  
"My hair! I didn't even brush it out after the shower. Now it's all matted and dried and it's gonna take me hours to comb through it." He'd never gone to bed without drying his hair before. Granted he'd been a little distracted at the time, but the thought of having to pull a brush through the tangles made him want to find the nearest pair of scissors.  
  
"Will you let me brush it?"  
  
"You'd want to?"  
  
He felt Heero nod in the darkness. "Please. It's fascinating to me and... well, I like it when it's down." Duo was sure if the lights had been on, he could have seen Heero blush.  
  
Duo extricated himself from Heero's embrace and limped for the bathroom to fetch his brush as Heero sat up and turned on the light beside the bed. When he returned, Heero motioned for Duo to sit in front of him. Duo crawled up on the bed and settled himself between Heero's legs, blushing a little at the intimate embrace.  
  
Heero carefully began the arduous process of untangling his hair. "Why do you keep it so long?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Didn't have much money back in the foster homes, so I just let it grow out. When I met Zechs, his hair was longer than mine. I saw how the girls would go nuts over his hair, so I grew mine longer." He snorted. "Of course, this was back in the dark ages when I still thought I liked girls."  
  
Heero paused in his ministrations long enough to lean forward and wrap his arms around Duo. "And I'm very glad you don't like girls," he whispered huskily into Duo's ear, letting his fingertips brush against one still-sensitive nipple.   
  
Duo hissed and arched against the man behind him. "Oh god... how can you keep doing that?" He squirmed against Heero's chest, and squeaked as he felt a familiar hardness poking him in the small of his back. "Jesus, how can you still be hard! I think I may require a penis transplant just to get mine up again."  
  
"I'm always like this," Heero said, licking the shell of Duo's ear. "It's part of my curse. Always hard, always ready..."  
  
Duo gasped, leaning back even further. "Shit, Viagra ain't got nothing on you. If we could bottle that curse, we'd make millions." He shivered as Heero's wandering fingers found another sensitive spot. "Curse or not I can't believe you're still hard after... how many times did you come, anyway?"  
  
Heero pulled back slightly and didn't answer.  
  
Duo turned his head to look at him. Heero looked away. Duo thought back. His eyes widened. "You didn't!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I should have told you before that I..."  
  
"Oh god!" Duo clapped his hands to his mouth. "Was it... was it me?" he asked, dread spreading through his body.   
  
"No! God, no," Heero said, pulling him into his arms again. "It's part of the curse. I can't... I feed off the energy made during sex, but I always have to be... ready for my partner. I can't come."  
  
Duo drew in a deep breath. "Never?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Never. I haven't in over two thousand years."  
  
Duo's heart thought it might break. If he thought he could ever lay his hands on the bitch who made Heero this way, he'd gladly strangle her. Heero's existence was a cruel one - to have to serve every whim of whoever possessed the medallion and never reach that moment himself... He turned and threw himself at Heero, forgetting his hair, forgetting how sore and tired he was. He just wanted to hold Heero, to let him know someone cared for him.   
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, laying fully on top of him, wanting to be as close as possible.  
  
"Don't be," Heero said back, folding his arms around Duo in return. "I enjoyed every moment of it. Don't ever doubt that. It was the first time in centuries I ever wanted someone as much as I wanted you. You 'fed' me, and I am well satisfied from that. You didn't have to, you know."  
  
"Of course I had to," Duo replied, his voice muffled against Heero's chest. "I couldn't let you suffer."  
  
"And that is what makes you special," Heero said, kissing the top of his head. "I will never forget you, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo felt like crying. "I don't ever want to let you go," he said.   
  
Heero smoothed a hand down his back. "You'll have to eventually. It's almost dawn."  
  
"No!" He held on tighter. "Please, don't go."  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. If I could, I would stay with you."  
  
Duo couldn't speak. If he tried, he knew he'd lose it. He simply held on until it was impossible to do so. When the first rays of the morning sun kissed the eastern sky, Heero was gone and Duo was left lying face down in the warm spot where he had been. He curled up in that spot, trying to hold in the despair he was feeling.  
  
"Don't go," he whispered against the sheets. "Don't leave me, Heero. I think I love you..."


	11. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo slept like the dead. Though when Heero awoke him the next evening, he was pretty sure the dead had gotten a better deal when he tried to sit up and found he lacked the strength to do even that. "Ugh," he gurgled as Heero helped him to sit up against the soft, slightly-less-than-plump pillows at the head of the bed. "Anybody get the number of the elephant that did her Pilates on my head last night?"  
  
Heero snorted and thrust a cup of steaming hot, black coffee under his nose. "Drink this."  
  
Duo was proud that he managed not to toss his cookies as the smell of the toxic black soup hit him. He pushed Heero's hand away. "Nu-uh."  
  
He heard Heero heave a little sigh. "It will make you feel better."  
  
"I think me being unconscious would make me feel better," Duo mumbled, letting his head flop to the side so he could get a look at the clock. "Holy shit! It's nearly seven! I slept for thirteen hours?"  
  
Heero gave him a sheepish look. "That would be my fault. I... took too much last night. I'm sorry." He pressed the coffee cup into Duo's hand. "Drink this. The caffeine helps. Trust me."  
  
Duo made a face, but Heero was watching him so expectantly that Duo sighed and brought the cup to his lips. He nearly gagged on the taste, but managed to swallow. "Geh. Needs sugar. Lots of it." He grimaced as he took another sip, but surprisingly, this one went down easier and the pounding in his head began to let up.  
  
Heero took the cup from him and set it aside. He placed one hand on Duo's brow, pushing back the tangled mess his hair had become once again. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap. But it's easing off I think." He leaned into Heero's touch. "Do... do the women have this much trouble? Afterwards, I mean?" He could feel the blood rushing to his face.  
  
Heero sat back and shook his head. "I usually only need a little to sustain me. But last night I..." To Duo's amazement, Heero blushed deeply and looked down at the sheets. "...I was... depleted and you, well... tasted good." He looked back up and moved to cup Duo's cheek. "You're addictive. Even now, after taking so much of your energy I wouldn't need to ‘feed' for several days, I want you again."  
  
Duo felt warm and tingly, especially below his waist, as Heero looked at him with such intensity. But something inside cause him to hesitate, to pull back and look away. Did Heero only want him because he was apparently steak and potatoes and a piece of seven-layer death by chocolate cake to the incubus? Or was there more? He was afraid to find out, especially now, after they'd been intimate. Though he couldn't deny the feelings he was having for Heero, but he wasn't sure if those feelings were returned or even if they were the same feelings. For all he knew, he could simply be the last meal of a man condemned for eternity.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hissing sharply at how stiff and sore he felt. Heero moved to help him. Duo tried to stand on his own, but was grateful for Heero's assistance when his knees decided to do their best Jell-O impression. Heero was dressed and assisted Duo into his own robe before he helped him out into the sitting room, easing him down on the sofa. To Duo's surprise, he found a meal laid out on the coffee table, along with his favorite - a giant bowl of french fries. And to his astonishment, he found he was actually hungry.   
  
Heero handed him the bowl of fries. "You need to eat. It'll help get some of your strength back."  
  
Duo tucked in, noting after the first few bites that Heero was right. He was feeling loads better. He was still sore. But the pounding headache and the nausea were rapidly fading. He sighed happily and leaned back against the sofa. "This is the best hangover I think I've ever had," he said, shoving another fry into his mouth.  
  
Heero snorted. "It's not exactly a hangover. But I suppose the comparison is similar enough."  
  
"So," Duo said, nibbling on his fries, "have you ever, you know, drained anyone to the point of death?" He stopped eating, cocking his head as he tried to remember what little mythology he'd learned in college. "Don't incubi traditionally suck their victim's souls?" He drew his legs up underneath him. "Are you going to eat my soul?"  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment, then laughed and shook his head. "I am not a true incubus in that sense. As far as I know, incubi are myths."  
  
"Says the two thousand year old man who lives in a hunk of metal," Duo retorted.  
  
"Point taken. I picked up the label of ‘incubus' sometime in the seventh century. It was simply the closest thing they had to describe me. I do not eat souls." He sighed and looked away. "And yes, I have caused the deaths of two women, though it was not intentional."  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked softly, setting his nearly-empty bowl aside.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Their hearts were weak. They couldn't handle the... intensity." Heero's face looked wistful. "Had I known, I would have been more careful."  
  
Duo was silent for a moment. "You didn't know," he replied, leaning toward Heero.  
  
"I know. But they both were some of the few who were kind to me. I don't ever want to forget them."  
  
Duo swung his legs to the floor and stood, groaning as his body protested the movement. Heero was on his feet in a flash and by Duo's side, his arm around Duo's waist to support him. "Still sore?"  
  
"God, you have no idea." He looked up at Heero, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then again, maybe you do." He stretched until his back popped and scratched at his stomach, making a face. "I think I need another shower."  
  
Heero's face lit up. "What about a bath? I could draw one for you and ah, wash your back again?"  
  
Duo grinned at him. "There's no stopping you now, is there?"  
  
"I am afraid, Mr. Maxwell, that you have created a monster."  
  
Duo curled his arm around Heero's neck and leaned in to breathe the man's scent, letting his lips brush the underside of Heero's jaw. "Well, you know what they say. It takes one to know one."  
  
Heero growled low in the back of his throat, and before Duo could react, he found himself in the air, ensconced in Heero's arms as the man carried him to the bathroom. Duo screeched and laughed and hung on for dear life. Heero had a way of making him feel almost like a teenager again, carefree and happy. And special. Duo felt precious in Heero's arms, and he didn't want to let go of that feeling.  
  
Heero set him down carefully on the lid of the toilet. The marble bathtub could easily have accommodated four people and it came with the added bonus of Jacuzzi jets. Heero ran the water, then moved about the bathroom, gathering towels, soaps and other essentials needed for their bath. Duo felt warm inside as he watched Heero prepare their bath. And when Heero turned to catch his gaze, Duo felt his breath catch. The man was simply beautiful. How could he let him go?  
  
When the water was of sufficient depth, Heero pushed the button to activate the jets and held his hand out to Duo.  
  
"Awfully familiar with the use of a Jacuzzi, aren't we?" Duo kidded him as he took Heero's hand.  
  
"It's not my first time," Heero said, pulling Duo to him to undo the belt of his robe.   
  
Duo shivered in the cool air as the robe slipped from his body. The heat in Heero's eyes intensified as he looked down the length of Duo's body. Duo shivered again.   
  
Heero drew off his own clothes and stepped into the swirling water of the bath. Duo took his outstretched hand and stepped in beside him. Together they sank into the warm, bubbling water, Duo leaning against Heero's chest, legs outstretched in front of him. He sighed in contentment.   
  
"God, that feels good," he murmured, eyes closed, pulling Heero's arms to wrap around him.  
  
Heero took a moment to sweep Duo's hair aside so he could rest his chin on Duo's shoulder. "This is nice."  
  
Duo watches his hair floating on top of the bubbles. "Crap. I should have put it up."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. It feels good," Heero all but purred into his ear, making Duo shiver yet again.  
  
"Hair fetish?"  
  
"Not until I met you."  
  
Duo turned his head to look at Heero. "Flatterer. But thanks. A lot of guys are turned off by it."  
  
"Their loss."  
  
"True."  
  
The bath was working wonders on Duo's sore muscles. He sighed and leaned back against Heero, letting himself drift. He wasn't tired, but it felt good to let go, relax, letting his limbs float idly in the gurgling water. After a while Heero had him sit up and Duo rested his head on his knees as Heero washed his back. The soap made the bubbles frothy and Duo sneezed when some tried to escape up his nose.  
  
Heero finished with his back and turned his attention to Duo's front. Once again leaning back against Heero's chest, Duo felt his breath catch when Heero rubbed the washcloth over his shoulders, across sensitive nipples, lower... He closed his eyes and arched his back slightly as Heero sought out lower regions to give them a "thorough cleansing," as the man called it.  
  
Duo hissed and pressed into Heero's hand, the washcloth long since set adrift to bounce on top of the bubbles. He reached up to wrap one arm around Heero's neck, twisting his head and bringing Heero down until their lips met. Heero's tongue invaded his mouth, and Duo let him dominate, wanting to feel the man's raw power envelope him. He had to pull his mouth away eventually, to breathe and moan as Heero's hand continued to drive him wild.   
  
When Heero's fingers went searching, however, Duo hissed and jumped. "Urgh, sorry," he mumbled, blushing.  
  
"My fault. Don't be." He leaned in to nibble on the lobe of Duo's ear. "There are other things we can do besides that, you know. I have... many talents."  
  
Duo shivered all over. "Why don't you show some of them to me?"  
  
They were out of the bath before Duo could blink. Heero gave them a hurried towel-down before he took Duo's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Duo found himself pushed down onto the bed, Heero on all fours above him with a predatory gleam in his eye. Duo gave him a grin of his own, reached up and flipped the other man over. He swung his leg over Heero's hips and hovered over him, grinning like a deranged gargoyle.  
  
"My turn," he said as he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth.  
  
Heero groaned and pressed up sharply. "Ah! Duo..." His head thrashed against the pillow as Duo's hand wandered lower, cupping his cock in his had. "You... you don't have to. I mean, I can't..."  
  
Duo lifted his head. "But that doesn't mean you don't enjoy it, am I right?" Heero nodded. Duo bounced on top of him with glee. "Then lie back and relax. Let me do this. Please?"  
  
Heero looked at him for a moment, opening his mouth once or twice as if wanting to say something, but in the end he nodded and lay back.  
  
Duo licked his lips and looked down the length of the man underneath him. Their activities the night before had definitely restored Heero to his glory. Muscles rippled under soft, bronze skin. Duo reached out to touch Heero's stomach. The skin there was smooth, soft, but underneath he could feel Heero's strength. His hand slipped down to Heero's erection. He held it gently, marveling at the feel of velvet over steel.   
  
He slithered down Heero's body, bending over his cock, wet tendrils of hair falling over Heero's stomach, making the man hiss softly. Duo couldn't hold himself back any longer. He ached to take Heero into his mouth, wanted to taste every long inch of him.   
  
Heero grabbed the sheets and shouted when Duo gave in to his desire. If he'd been able, Duo would have been grinning like a loon over his lover's reaction. He was good at this. Zechs had been an excellent teacher, and now he had someone he cared for - a lot - to try out his skills. He wanted to turn Heero into a glob of incubus-flavored Jell-O and he used every trick he knew with his tongue, mouth and teeth to drive the man crazy.   
  
When Heero mewled like a cat in heat, Duo knew he had succeeded. He moaned around Heero's cock and felt strong hands in his hair.  
  
And then he was being pulled away from his prize, up the length of Heero's body to meet Heero's mouth with his own. Heero rolled them over and pressed one leg in between Duo's. Duo moaned and pulled away, breathing heavily. Heero pushed away wet strands of Duo's hair that clung to his face, then kissed him again, hard, demanding, before turning himself around, offering himself again to Duo's mouth even as he took Duo into his own.  
  
Duo gasped and clung to Heero's hips. While he knew he was good, Heero was a master. How he'd managed to retain that skill after centuries of pleasuring women, Duo didn't know. Nor did he care at that moment as he took Heero back into his own mouth. It didn't take long until he was shuddering against Heero, hanging on as his body threatened to cleave itself down the middle from the force of his climax. He let Heero's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet, sloppy *pop* and he rolled to his back, spent and exhausted.  
  
"Damn, Heero," he panted, his body still reeling from the aftershocks. "You do have a lot of talent."  
  
Heero turned back around, pressing his mouth against Duo's. The young man groaned as he tasted himself on Heero's tongue. "It's not fair," he murmured a long time later, when Heero pulled back to breathe. "I wanna taste you like you did me."  
  
Heero gave him a soft, sad smile. "I enjoyed it very much. No one has done that for me in... well, in a very long time. Thank you."  
  
Duo kissed Heero's collarbone and curled up against his chest. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was lying on top of Heero, bare ass to the world, his still-damp hair making him shiver.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Heero sat up with him. "Everything all right?"  
  
Duo nodded. "I just really need to do something with my hair," he said, trying to run his fingers through the tangled mass.  
  
"Will you let me?"  
  
"I don't know. You didn't finish last time," Duo teased.  
  
"My word of honor, I will not jump you again until your hair is tangle free."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They set up in the sitting room after rescuing their robes from the bathroom, Heero on the sofa and Duo on the floor in front of him. They found an old movie on TV, and Heero was extremely gentle on Duo's hair. The motions of the brush through his hair had a tranquilizing effect, and he found himself drifting off to sleep again before the hero could open up his promised can of whoop-ass on the villain.  
  
He woke again when Heero pulled him up off the floor and onto the sofa next to him. He sighed and settled against Heero's chest. He was warm and being held in strong, comforting arms. He was asleep in moments and woke up again at dawn, when Heero was gone and he was alone on the sofa.  
  
He stayed awake long enough for the nice cleaning lady to come in. The sheets on the bed were in serious need of changing, and he tried sink into the cushions on the sofa in embarrassment when she came out and gave him a knowing look. He spent the rest of the morning cleaning up his and Heero's belongings, not that they had much, but Duo decided he was tired of perpetuating the stereotype that two guys living together had to live like pigs. He decided to sleep the rest of the afternoon, so he could be bright eyed and bushy tailed for Heero when the sun went down.  
  
The next two days were spent much the same way. They ordered room service, tried to watch a movie, but invariably ended up making out on the couch before stumbling to the bedroom for more rigorous pursuits.   
  
On the third day, Duo awoke with a heavy heart. He had only one week left with Heero. He still hadn't broached the subject of possibly turning the coin over to Zechs after his month was up. He was worried about Heero's reaction. Would he want to stay with Duo, via Zechs, for another month? Or, even more terrifying to Duo, would Heero want only to please Zechs for that month, forgetting about him, only coming to him because Zechs wished? He was afraid to find out, but they were running out of time.  
  
Zechs called a little before sunset to ask Duo if he and Heero would like to go out with himself and Wufei. Duo, not feeling much in the mood to be seen in public, declined, but invited the two of them over to play cards. Zechs pouted and Zechs whined, but in the end, Zechs agreed to give up a night on the town, but only if they could play strip poker. Duo simply sighed and shook his head and said he'd think about it.   
  
He had placed the phone on the table when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Duo moaned softly and tilted his head so Heero could nibble on that spot just below his ear.   
  
"You have too many clothes on," Heero murmured, slipping a hand under Duo's shirt.  
  
"And you don't have enough on," Duo replied, pulling away reluctantly. "Get dressed. We're about to have visitors."  
  
Heero actually pouted and Duo had to laugh at how eerily alike his current lover and his former one could be.   
  
"Put on lots of layers," Duo called out as Heero went in search of his pants. "Zechs is going to try to talk us into strip poker."  
  
"A hot fudge sundae says I can get him stripped before I even have to remove a sock," Heero replied from the bedroom.  
  
Duo was about to throw back a retort when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He blinked and looked at the clock, and wondered if Zechs had been in the lobby when he'd called.  
  
"Hurry up!" he called to Heero. "I think they're here!"  
  
He moved to the door and pulled it open. "Jeez, that was fa-ooph!" The door flew open, sending him into the wall. A large, burly man in a black suit was on him in an instant, pinning him to the wall. Duo struggled in the man's grip, choking as the man's arm came up to press on his throat.  
  
"Duo? I thought I heard..." Heero walked out of the bedroom and froze at the scene in front of him.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Duo could see Heero's eyes narrow and his face twist with rage. He made a move toward them, when another figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Pookie."


	12. A Mouthful of Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Relena stepped into the room, completely ignoring Duo being pinned to the wall like an overgrown butterfly specimen, her eyes focused solely on Heero. While Duo concentrated simply on breathing - the lug's arm was still happily digging itself into his trachea - he saw Heero take a step away from the woman, his face as pale as it had been the night he collapsed. Relena didn't seem to notice. She latched onto Heero's arm and pressed herself to his side.  
  
"I'm overjoyed to have found you at last," she bubbled, batting her eyelashes at him. "You have no idea what a state I was in when I found you'd been taken from me." She shot Duo a sharp glare. "But I've come to take you home."  
  
"Glarg!" Duo struggled in the thug's grip, but where he was slight and wiry, the guy pinning him to the wall had muscles the size of large Christmas hams. He concentrated instead on trying to pry the man's arm off his throat, at least so he could breathe.  
  
Heero managed to disentangle himself from her grasp and stepped to the side. He cleared his throat and Duo could see him regain some of his composure. "You've no hold on me now, Relena. I do not have to obey you anymore."  
  
"Blurgle!" Duo agreed emphatically, scratching at the lug's arm, to no avail.   
  
Relena gave Heero a crestfallen look. "But our time together was interrupted! You said yourself, you have to be with me for one month. We barely had a week!"  
  
"It was two weeks, and that works only if you have the medallion in your possession."  
  
Relena's face curled into a snarl. "That's not fair! I was cheated out of my time, and I want it back!"  
  
"Then you should have kept a better eye on your possessions, witch."  
  
"Hugar!" Duo was beginning to see spots in front of his eyes, but he couldn't help but cheer Heero on.   
  
Relena again focused on Duo. She walked slowly over to where he was pinned to the wall. Heero moved as if to follow, his expression belaying his need to rip the thug's arms off, but Relena held her hand up to him, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"You know, Pookie, I wasn't sure what I'd find here. I'd been looking for this little gutter rat for weeks. I knew he'd taken you. He was the only one at the party who would have."  
  
"Flurg!" Duo resented that. Never mind that he *had* stolen the medallion, he resented the implication that he was a thief.   
  
"Imagine my surprise when I opened up the monthly account statements last night and found a rather expensive hotel room being charged to the personal family. Of course, knowing that neither I nor my brother had any need for such a room at present, I called the hotel. Imagine again my shock at learning the room was registered to one 'Zechs Merquise.' I wondered to myself, why would my brother need a hotel room when he had a perfectly adequate apartment downtown?"  
  
"Let him go, Relena," Heero demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not just yet, Pookie. I'm not finished." She turned back to him, pouting. "Though I must say I'm a little surprised to see you out of the medallion. I thought only a woman could set you free." She sneered in Duo's direction. "Though I guess it was an easy mistake to make."  
  
"Firgen!" The bitch was dead... just as soon as he could move the wall of muscle.   
  
"Do not say such things about Duo!" Heero snarled, moving towards him again.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Heero turned to look at her, disgust etched on his face. "Your time is over, Relena. Accept it and leave peacefully, or I will make you."  
  
Relena blinked at him. "You can't possibly want to stay with him!" she cried, flinging a finger at Duo, who was doing his best gasping fish imitation. "He's... he's a man!"  
  
"He's also a better lover than you'll ever be," Heero replied.   
  
Relena's face turned purple. It was not a good color on her. "Jan! Mueller!" At her call, two more identical-looking muscle men entered the room. Duo had to wonder if they got their suits on special by shopping from the same store.  
  
The thug holding Duo jerked him away from the wall, pulling him into a choke hold. Tears formed in Duo's eyes - the man was in serious need of some deodorant.   
  
"Here's what's going to happen, Heero," Relena said calmly. "You will return with me and do whatever I wish for the remainder of Duo's month. In exchange, since I'm already paying for this room, Jan, Mueller and Kato will stay behind with Mr. Maxwell. If you go peacefully, well, nothing untoward will happen to him. But if you do not agree..." She trailed off, a sadistic grin on her face.  
  
If Duo's eyes weren't already bugging out of his head from lack of oxygen, they'd have been wide open. Surely Relena wasn't suggest they snuff him out? Would she sink so low?   
  
"You would have him killed over this?" Heero asked, echoing Duo's thoughts.  
  
Relena snorted. "What kind of woman do you think I am? And don't answer that if you value his health," she said as Heero opened his mouth. "A Peacecraft does not stoop to murder. That is for peasants and Mafia dons. No, there are other ways to keep people in line. Such as informing them that Peacecraft Corp. makes several large donations to a certain engineering firm's R and D department. I'd say a threat to cut them off would be enough to make a person's job future... less than optimistic." Her eyes narrowed. "Also, Jan has a taste for pretty boys. And I can only keep him on a leash for so long."  
  
Duo went cold. He glanced up to see the man in question leering down at him. He tried to swallow, and turned his gaze back to Heero, who was looking at him intently.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.   
  
"If I go with you, you promise not to hurt him?" Heero asked eventually, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nurgh!" Duo began struggling again. He wasn't going to let Relena get her hooks into Heero again!  
  
"My word of honor as a Peacecraft," Relena replied, once again slipping her arm through Heero's.  
  
"Then I have no choice. I will go with you."  
  
"Hee...!" The thug holding Duo grabbed him by the braid and dragged him into the bedroom, kicking and grunting. He could hear Heero in the next room, yelling at Relena that she'd promised not to hurt him.   
  
Relena laughed and said, "Don't be ridiculous. As long as you obey me, he won't be harmed."  
  
The stranglehold on Duo was abruptly released as he was pushed down on the bed. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but his oxygen-deprived body betrayed him, bending him double, coughing. While he was busy trying to hack up his lung, Thug grabbed the terry cloth belt from Duo's robe that he'd left carelessly on the floor earlier, and tied his Duo's hands together behind his back. Duo grunted between coughing fits, as the belt cut off his circulation.  
  
He managed to take in a breath and lifted his head off the bed. "Heero! Don't do it! Don't go with that bit-- *mph*!" Duo choked as Thug shoved a sock in his mouth. His only saving grace was that it was a clean one.   
  
"Don't wait up boys!" he heard Relena call out from the other room before he heard the door open, then close ominously behind them.   
  
He tried to struggle with the belt wrapped around his hands, but Thug backhanded him hard enough to send him sprawling to the other side of the bed. He choked on the sock again and decided to lie still and concentrate on trying to breathe around it.   
  
"Stay there and be quiet," Thug said, moving to the door. "Behave and we'll let you eat later. If you don't... well, Jan's been feeling pretty antsy lately."   
  
Duo shuddered and Thug walked out of the room, laughing. He sighed around the sock in his mouth and decided to behave... for now. His cheek stung and even though the sock was clean, it still had a lingering taste of feet. Relena was so going to owe him a giant bottle of mouthwash when he got Heero back.  
  
He glanced up at the clock beside the bed. He could wait for now. After all, Zechs and Wufei were due to arrive within the hour.  
  
***  
  
Zechs fell behind his boyfriend as they stepped off the elevator, heading for Duo and Heero's room. Not because he was a gentleman to let Wufei get off first, but because 'Fei was wearing a new, sinfully tight pair of jeans and Zechs wanted a better angle from which to appreciate the view.  
  
And what a view it was. Zechs licked his lips and half a mind to call the evening off, take Wufei home and strip those jeans off, inch but titillating inch...  
  
"Zechs, if you could tear your eyes from my ass for five seconds and knock on the door?" Wufei asked, without turning around.  
  
Zechs blinked and looked up, realizing they were standing outside Duo and Heero's door. He wondered how long they'd been standing there. He reached over Wufei's shoulder and rapped loudly. "Something wrong with your hand that you couldn't knock?"  
  
Wufei shrugged and looked away. "They're your friends. Besides, I was not... on my best behavior, the last time I was here."  
  
"Water under the bridge." When Wufei didn't answer, he placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders and leaned down to rest his mouth next to Wufei's ear. "Don't worry, 'Fei. Duo likes you. He told me so himself. And we've both told you that you have nothing to worry about. What we had is in the past, and we're both in love with someone else now."  
  
Wufei sighed. "You're right. I know." He turned his head and smiled up almost shyly at his lover. "And I love you, too. And I want to get to know your friends."  
  
"You'll love Duo, trust me," Zechs replied, knocking on the door again. "He's just like me, only shorter and not as horny."  
  
Wufei snorted. "The entire population of Wisconsin combined is not as horny that you, idiot."  
  
Zechs grinned at him. "True. But then again, they don't have you in their beds."  
  
"Thank god. I can barely walk straight as it is some days."  
  
"I don't hear you complaining," Zechs replied, knocking again. "Hey! Put your clothes on and answer the door!" he called out, beating harder on the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Maybe they were waiting for us down in the lobby?" Wufei suggested, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"I don't think so. Duo was pretty adamant about staying in tonight." He leaned in and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"Zechs! You really are a dirty old man!" Wufei hissed, trying to drag him from the door.  
  
"Shh!" he whispered, pressing his ear closer. He listened for a moment, frowning. He pushed back from the door, grabbed Wufei's hand and dragged him down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Zechs? What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to see the manager," Zechs replied, punching the button to call the elevator. "Something's not right."  
  
"So they didn't answer the door. They've probably just gone out to the store or something and lost track of time. Try his cell phone."  
  
"I did, when I was parking the car after dropping you out front. It went straight to voice mail. And Duo doesn't really lose track of time, not when he's expecting company." The elevator dinged and Zechs dragged Wufei inside. "And I am not old!"  
  
***  
  
Duo tried not to sob when the knocking on the hotel room door ceased. For one thing, sobbing only caused the sock to catch in his throat. And for another, he was really too pissed off to spend his time crying. He was pissed off at himself for letting Relena manipulate Heero into going with her. He was pissed off at Relena for her audacity. He was pissed off and Thugs One, Two and Three for keeping him here. And he was pissed off at Zechs for giving up and leaving. It wasn't like him to stand his friends up, especially not after making plans only hours ago. The man should know better than that!   
  
Duo drew his legs up underneath him and, with effort, managed to flip himself over on his stomach. He lay with his head turned outward, concentrating on breathing for a few minutes, before he began again. The headboard rocked against the wall as he moved and Duo froze, listening for sounds that the Three Stooges outside had heard him. When no one came, Duo pressed his face against the pillow, and after a couple of failed attempts, managed to pry the sock from his mouth by scooting his head up the pillow.   
  
He spat out a couple of loose threads, then managed to flop over onto his side. He lay panting against the comforter, smacking his lips in an effort to get some moisture into his now-dry mouth, and to get rid of the taste of sock.   
  
He didn't allow himself to rest for long. He began working on the knot holding his hands together. He couldn't quite get a grip on it, as his fingers had gone numb from lack of circulation. He stretched and strained against the belt, but the terry cloth was of good quality, and stretching it only seemed to tighten the knot. He grit his teeth and yanked, biting his lip in pain.  
  
So focused was he on trying to free his hands, he didn't hear the commotion outside the door until a body hit the floor.  
  
Then he heard his name.  
  
"Duo!"   
  
Another thud.  
  
"Zechs! I'm in here!" he called out, his heart racing as he struggled to sit up. His eyes lit up as his friend burst into the room. "Oh God. You didn't give up on me," Duo murmured with relief, turning so Zechs could pull the belt off him.  
  
Zechs snorted as he worked on Duo's bonds. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer the second time. You never make plans and break them. Also, I heard the TV through the door. 'Desperate Housewives' was on. I know you hate that show."  
  
"Unlike you who could name every episode by season and title," Duo said, then jumped as it sounded like a body hit the wall outside the bedroom. "What's going on out there?"  
  
"Wufei is taking care of your new friends," Zechs replied, pulling the belt off. "Did I fail to mention he owns his own dojo?"  
  
"How convenient," Duo said, shaking his hands to get feeling back in them. "Look, we've got to get to the estate. Relena took off with Heero not more than an hour ago. I need to get him back and give that bi... er, your sister a piece of my mind."  
  
Zechs helped him stand. "How did she find you?"  
  
"Monthly accounts."  
  
Zechs sighed. "Damn. I forgot she goes through those personally." They both looked up as Wufei walked into the room. "All taken care of, love?"  
  
The Chinese man brushed his hands together. "I managed to convince them to leave."  
  
Duo stared at him. "You took on three at once? Damn." He then turned his head to stare at Zechs. "Did you just say 'love'? Double damn."  
  
"Marvel later, move now," said Zechs, with a faint tint of red gracing his cheeks. "We've an incubus to rescue."  
  
"Incubus?" Wufei asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you in the car," Duo said, striding quickly to the door. His heart hammered inside his chest as he punched the button for the elevator. He heard Zechs and Wufei behind him, but his thoughts were on Heero... stupid, caring Heero. He bit his lip and punched the button again. And again. He kicked the elevator door.  
  
"I don't think that's going to help," Zechs said dryly from behind him.  
  
"Hurry up, you slow ass piece of crap!" Duo shouted at the doors, which remained stubbornly closed.  
  
"Just give it a minute," Wufei added.  
  
Duo glared at the doors. Just when he was about to give up and take the stairs, the elevator gave a cheery 'Ding!' and the doors slid open. Duo dashed inside and quickly pushed the button for the lobby.  
  
Wufei barely had time to get inside before the doors whisked shut, nearly taking his pony tail off.  
  
"We'll get there, Duo. Don't worry," Zechs said, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. "And you know she won't hurt him."  
  
"It's not that..." Duo said, watching as the numbers descended. "It's just... I don't... Heero was forced into this and I..."  
  
"Love him."   
  
Duo ducked his head. "Yeah," he whispered softly. "I do. And I'm scared. That bi... er, your sister is eating into what little time I have left with him!" He swallowed around the lump in his throat.  
  
"My offer still stands," Zechs said.  
  
"I haven't talked to Heero about it. But I will. Just as soon as I get him back from that bi... er, your sister."  
  
"And I think it's about time I had a little chat with that bitch," Zechs replied. When Duo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "What? She's my sister. I get to say it."  
  
The elevator finally ended it's long journey to the lobby. Duo launched himself through the doors and crashed into a man wearing a uniform of the hotel, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Duo said, picking himself up and offering his hand to the man.  
  
The hotel employee's face and turned red and Duo braced himself for an outburst. But then the man saw who was behind Duo. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie, and inclined his head toward Zechs.  
  
"I trust everything was well, sir?"  
  
Zechs frowned. "No, everything was not well. But I don't have time to go into it at the moment. But trust me when I say we will discuss this later."  
  
The man went white, stammered an apology and backed away.  
  
"Jeez, he looked positively terrified," said Duo, blinking after him. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's the manager," Wufei explained. "He refused to let Zechs have the key card to your room, so Zechs bought the hotel."  
  
Duo skidded to a halt. "You bought a hotel?"  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
"To make sure I was okay?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei. "Never let this man go."  
  
"I don't intend to," Wufei said solemnly.   
  
"Good. Now that that's settled, can we get going already?"  
  
"Your white charger awaits, m'lord," Zechs said, pushing Duo toward the hotel entrance.  
  
"That's only funny because you really drive a white Charger, you know."  
  
"Why do you think I bought it?"


	13. Just 2 Good 'Ol Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo chewed on his nails, staring out the window of Zechs' Charger as they sped through the city streets, not really seeing anything, just wanting to get to the Peacecraft estate as quickly as possible.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Wufei said from the back seat. "Your friend Heero is really a two thousand year old Phoenician who was cursed into a silver medallion by a jealous lover and now he becomes a virtual sex slave for an entire month by whoever frees him. Is that about it?"  
  
"He's not a slave," Duo bit back. "But... yeah. That's it in a nutshell."  
  
"And you believe him, Zechs?"  
  
"I saw Heero disappear the first morning Duo had him. He's legit," Zechs replied, stepping on the gas to make it through a yellow light.  
  
"Huh." Wufei sighed. "And your sister..."  
  
"Needs taking down a notch. I've indulged her behavior for far too long. It's time that little bubble she lives in was burst."  
  
"Zechs," Duo said softly, looking down at his gnawed-on hands. "You don't have to do this. I can take care of it."  
  
"No. This has been a long time coming. I indulged her whims and her temper and her demands too much after our parents died. It's time to take the blinders off. About a lot of things."  
  
Duo blinked up at him. "You mean... you're going to tell her you're gay?"  
  
Zechs snorted. "She's known about that since she caught me sucking off the gardener when I was fifteen. She just chooses not to acknowledge it. But after tomorrow, she'll have to."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"That's part of the reason Wufei and I wanted to get together with the two of you. We've decided to get married. The announcement for the commitment ceremony comes out in the paper tomorrow."  
  
Duo stared at his friend. Then he stared some more. "You... you're getting married?!"  
  
"I suppose you think it's too soon," said Zechs as he took a corner so fast Wufei slid across the back seat and landed with a thud against the opposite door. "I know, we've known each other barely two months. But it feels so right for both of us. And I'm hoping you'll stand up with me as my best man next spring."  
  
Duo felt his eyes mist over. "Zechs, I'm honored that you'd ask." He gripped the door handle as they flew around another corner, Wufei cursing in Chinese as again he was thrown against the opposite door in the back seat. "And I'm seriously hoping you don't kill us all before we get there!"  
  
***  
  
They made it to the Peacecraft estate in record time. Duo was amazed his heart continued to beat after the wild ride through the city Zechs had given them. Wufei stumbled out of the car first, before it had even come to a complete stop, climbing over Duo and heading for the bushes looking decidedly green. Duo took the front steps two at a time and pounded on the large, ornate door. An odious-looking man in a butler's livery answered, looking down his nose at Duo.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"No. I can help myself, thanks," Duo replied, pushing past the man and into the front hall.  
  
"Sir! I'm afraid you cannot..."  
  
"Where is she?" Duo demanded, whirling around to face the man.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Relena. Just tell me where she is so you can save me the trouble of tearing this whole goddamn place apart looking for her."  
  
The man's face turned beet read. "Sir, I must insist you leave the premises right now. If you do not, I shall call the police..."  
  
Duo sighed and turned away, looking around. He'd not been to Zechs' childhood home often, and when he had graced its halls, he'd usually been sneaked in through Zechs' window. He knew Relena's rooms were upstairs, but the house was massive, and he didn't really know where to start.   
  
He hurried over to one side of the grand staircase, stood on the bottom step and screamed Heero's name.  
  
The butler scurried over to an alcove and picked up a phone just as Zechs led a shaky Wufei through the front doors.  
  
"Pargan. That won't be necessary," he said to the butler, settling Wufei down onto a settee. "Duo, Relena's rooms are up the stairs, down the corridor on the left, last door on the right."  
  
"Thanks," Duo replied, nearly tripping up the stairs in his haste to climb them. He rushed through the corridors, getting turned around once, before finding himself face to face in front of a set of pink French doors. He pushed them aside and stormed into the room.  
  
The scene before his eyes made him see red. Heero was lying on the large, pink bed, on his back, nude, staring impassively at the ceiling. Relena was straddled on top of him, thankfully wearing a frilly, fluffy pink *thing* -- otherwise Duo may have had to claw his eyes out. It was sheer enough that already he was feeling his retinas burn.  
  
They both turned their heads to look at him as he stumbled into the room; Relena with an expression of fury and Heero with ardent relief. Relena sat up and Duo had to keep from gagging as the strap of the pink *thing* slipped off one shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"I came for him," Duo said, pointing at Heero.  
  
Heero pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are you safe?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
Heero breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." And with that he reached up and shoved Relena off him, sending her head over heels off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Duo took three running steps and leaped for the bed, Heero's strong arms catching him, grabbing him up and pulling him close.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Duo murmured into the crook of Heero's neck. "I should've stopped you from going..."  
  
"My fault," Heero whispered back, stroking his hand down the length of Duo's braid. "I should have fought harder, but I was worried about you."  
  
Neither man noticed Relena clawing her way back up to the bed until Duo was pulled away from Heero by a surprisingly strong grip. "Get off him, you *pervert*!" she screeched, nearly sending Duo off the bed. "Don't worry, Pookie. I'll have security detain him until the police can be called."  
  
Heero reached forward and pulled Relena's hands off Duo, giving her another good shove off the bed. He pulled Duo against his side and kissed him quickly but deeply. "You ready to go?" he asked after pulling away.  
  
Duo nodded dazedly, allowing himself to be pulled off the bed, wrapping an arm around Heero's waist. He wasn't letting go again.  
  
"Wait!" Relena's shrill cry caused them both to wince. "Heero! You don't have to go with him!"  
  
Heero's arm snaked around Duo's waist and squeezed him tightly. "Yes, I do."  
  
Relena made a face. "You're only saying that because he has the medallion."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Duo, do you have the medallion with you?"  
  
Duo blinked at him. "Erm... no. It's still in the night stand I think," he said.  
  
"Then it's my choice as to who to go with and I choose Duo." He pulled Duo toward the bedroom door.   
  
Relena shrieked again behind them. "How can you possibly want to go with that... that... fa..."  
  
Heero whirled around so fast Duo was almost spun to the floor. "Don't you *ever* use that word in front of me, Relena," he spat. He let go of Duo and stalked toward the startled woman. "Do you want to know why I was cursed into that hunk of metal? It was because of some jealous witch, much like yourself, who couldn't stand the fact that I preferred the company of men to her. You were never desirable to me, and unless you lose that harpy attitude, the only men who will want you will be those who want your money."  
  
Relena's face turned bright red. It clashed horribly with the shade of pink she had on. "How dare you! I was cheated out of my full month and I want it back!"  
  
"There is no going back. I am with Duo now, and curse or no curse, I am going home with him."  
  
Relena sneered at him. "We'll just see about that." She stalked over to a desk in the corner and lifted a pink telephone. She pressed a button, then spoke into the receiver. "Alex, bring a couple of your men to my room immediately and call the police."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Relena my dear."  
  
Duo turned to see Zechs step into his sister's room. Relena replaced the receiver on the cradle and sneered at her brother. "I should have known you'd be behind his being here," she said, jerking her head in Duo's direction. "This doesn't concern you, big brother."  
  
"Oh but it does. You see, I've overlooked your behavior for too long, dear sister," Zechs said, coming further into the room. "I've ignored the snarky comments about my choice of friends. I've shrugged off your bigoted comments about my love life. And I've forgiven you for sneering at my choice of profession. But that all ends tonight, Relena. It's time you grew up and realized that you can't have everything your way."  
  
"What makes you think I can't?" she scoffed. She pointed at Heero. "I want him and I plan to have him. And you are going to help me, Brother."  
  
Zechs crossed his arms. "Oh? How do you figure that?"  
  
Relena sneered at him. "Because if you don't, I'll release those pictures of you and the pool boy that I took last summer."  
  
Zechs broke out into a huge grin. "You still have those? Let me see!"  
  
"I'm serious! I'll call the tabloids and by tomorrow, the whole world will know that Milliardo Peacecraft is a gay homosexual."  
  
"Is there any other kind?" Duo asked, taking Heero's hand in his own and looking around for Heero's clothes.  
  
Zechs just laughed. "Honey, I'm a pastry chef. It's not that big of a leap to make. Besides, everyone will know after tomorrow."  
  
Relena froze. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's getting married," Duo said, looking under Relena's bed and fishing out Heero's pants, tossing them to his lover.  
  
"His name is Wufei," Zechs said, picking Heero's shirt off the mirror. "He makes me happy. It'll be a spring ceremony. I was hoping you'd give me away."  
  
Relena went deathly pale. Her mouth flopped open and she took a step back. "What... how... when... you can't... I..."  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes. "Relena, I don't really have to explain myself or my actions to you. 'Fei is my partner and you don't have to be happy for me, but you do have to respect my decision."  
  
"I most certainly do not!" Relena cried, stomping her foot. "You can't do this! Stop thinking of yourself and remember who you are! You are a Peacecraft!"  
  
Duo let out a strangled sound, pushed past Heero who was looking for his shoe in the large fish tank by the window, and stormed over to Relena. Before the girl could react, Duo grabbed her by the arm and shook her. "Remember who *you* are. Miss High and Mighty. Princess Peacecraft. A woman of great morals and virtues who once told me that Peacecrafts wait until *marriage* to indulge in, what did you call it? 'Bedroom acts.'" He flung a hand at Heero, who froze in surprise in the middle of pulling his pants on. "And what do you call that, Miss Hypocrite? I don't think you *married* Heero! How can you justify your actions with your words?"  
  
Relena pulled her arm free from Duo's grip, glaring daggers at the man. "He's not human. He doesn't count."  
  
Duo had to force himself to count to ten. Slowly. In Spanish. He turned his back on the girl and took Heero by the arm. "Come on, love. I think we've overstayed our welcome."  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, his voice nearly breathless.  
  
"Wait a moment and I'll drive you," Zechs said. "Just let me collect 'Fei. I left him nearly passed out in the library."  
  
"Thanks," Duo said, letting Heero pull him close and taking comfort in his warmth.  
  
"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Relena screeched. "Peacecraft Corp. has a great deal of money invested in your firm, Maxwell! I'll have your job!"  
  
Before Duo could reply, Zechs stepped forward, glaring at his sister. "That's enough, Relena. You want to resort to blackmail? Fine. I have a little of my own. You're not the only one who knows how to capture stills off security feeds."  
  
"I have nothing to hide!" Relena said.  
  
"Oh? Not even a secret rendezvous? Does the boat house during the Fourth of July picnic ring a bell?"  
  
Relena paled again. "How did you... I turned those cameras off!"  
  
"And I turned them back on again. Leave Duo and Heero alone, Relena. Find someone else to torment. Otherwise... well, I'm sure those pictures would be more damaging to your reputation than the ones you have of me would be to mine."  
  
Relena huffed. Relena puffed. And just as Duo thought she might try to blow the house down, her shoulders slumped and she turned away. "Get out of my house," she hissed.  
  
"For now. But it's my house, too. And the gardens in the spring are the perfect place to hold a wedding," Zechs said, moving for the door. "Duo, Heero? Shall we go?"  
  
Duo had never been so grateful to leave a place. He bit his lip and held Heero's hand tightly in an effort to keep himself from marching back up to Relena's room and smacking the shit out of her. Heero not human! Heero was warm and caring, kind hearted, funny. He was more human that Relena could ever hope to be.  
  
As if sensing Duo's thoughts, Heero squeezed his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the backs of his knuckles. "Forget her, Duo. I already have."  
  
"She's the monster, not you!" Duo said, unable to keep the waver out of his voice.  
  
Heero let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Duo's waist. "Shhh. I promise, when we get home, I'll help you forget her."  
  
Home? Duo nearly choked at the thought of the word. The hotel room wasn't his home, but it felt more like a home, a haven, than his empty apartment did. He couldn't bear the thought of going back to it in a week's time.  
  
Zechs tossed them his keys. "Get in the car. I'll go get Wufei and then we can go get a bite to eat."  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Zechs, I think we'd just like to be dropped off at the hotel. It's been a rough night," Duo said.  
  
Zechs nodded. "Some other time then. See you in a bit."  
  
They made it out to Zechs' car, with Heero taking a moment to snicker at it. "Please tell me it plays 'Dixie' when he honks the horn," he said as they climbed into the back seat.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and eighties television shows?" he asked as they pulled the seat into place, leaving the door open. At least on the ride home, Wufei could ride in the front where there was a seat belt. Zechs had never gotten around to installing seat belts in the back seat of the old car. Duo had asked him why once, and really wasn't surprised to learn that Zechs preferred not to have seat belt buckles digging into his hips when using the back seat for... recreational purposes.  
  
Heero settled into the far corner of the seat and pulled Duo to him. He kissed the top of Duo's head and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" he asked and Duo could feel the man trembling slightly. "When I left, did those men..."  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nah. Zechs came charging in and Wufei kicked their ass not long after you'd left. I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I don't think I could have forgiven myself if..."  
  
"I'm okay, Heero," Duo said firmly. "I have a question for you, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you really have a choice about leaving with me tonight?"  
  
Heero smiled. "No. You possess the medallion, even if you don't have it on your person. I had to leave with you." When Duo didn't respond, Heero lifted his chin. "I said that to Relena because I wanted her to know that if I'd had the choice, I still would have left with you."  
  
"Oh." Duo felt warm inside. "What would have happened if she'd found you before her month was up? Would her claim have taken precedence over mine?"  
  
"Depends. It has happened before, once. I had to obey whoever was in physical possession of the medallion." He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Duo's. "But that didn't happen so let's not worry about it, all right?"  
  
"All right." He took a deep breath. He needed to ask Heero about Zechs' proposal of giving him the medallion when the month was over. They didn't have much time left, and he still didn't know how to break the curse. He needed time, and Zechs' plan was his only shot. But before he could broach the subject, Heero spoke.  
  
"Duo, would you do something for me?"  
  
Duo drew in a sharp breath. "Anything."  
  
"When your month is over... would you take the medallion out and drop it into the ocean?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Duo's head. "I can't do this anymore. The little bits of freedom I'm granted when I have a new mistress... it isn't enough." He lifted his head and looked at Duo. "I want this time with you, the happiest I've been in two thousand years, to be my last. Drop the medallion in the ocean. Give me peace."  
  
Duo felt tears well up in his eyes. He clung fiercely to Heero, his heart tearing itself in two. "Heero..."  
  
"Please? It's all I ask of you, Duo. Don't let me go back to being a slave. Not after knowing you. Let me go."  
  
Duo stared at Heero for a long moment, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Through the blood pounding in his ears he heard Zechs and Wufei's voices approaching the car. He drew in a ragged breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll do it," he said softly as Wufei slid into the front seat, threatening Zechs loudly if he even so much as thought about driving over the speed limit on the drive back into the city.  
  
"Thank you, Duo," Heero replied, kissing him deeply.  
  
One week. That's all they had now. And as it was nearing dawn, that left only six nights. Six days to break the curse or lose Heero forever...  
  
He was determined not to let that happen. Of course, it all depended on Zechs getting them back to the hotel safely. And as his friend peeled out of the stately driveway and onto the road, leaving burning tire tracks behind them, Duo was more certain he could break the curse than he was of Zechs' ability to get them home in one piece.


	14. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

When they returned to their room, Duo tried once again to broach the subject of the curse, but Heero had other ideas. He silenced Duo effectively with his mouth, hands feverishly pulling at clothes until they lay against one another, skin to skin, Heero lying half on top of Duo, holding him close. Duo laughed at his lover's neediness, wondering if Heero were trying to somehow meld their bodies into one. Heero merely looked at him, kissed him again, and proceeded to do just that. Duo fell asleep just before dawn, sated, warm but with a heavy heart.  
  
Their last week passed by quickly - too quickly for Duo. He tried everything he could think of to get Heero to talk about the curse. Tricks, seduction, even downright pleading, but Heero remained mute. When Duo dissolved into near hysterics on the next to last night, Heero sighed, gathered him up in his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry," he whispered against Duo's hair. "I just... can't."  
  
"Can't?" Duo sniffled, pushing himself away. He beat his fists against Heero's chest. "Or won't? Damn it, Heero! Don't you want to be free? To exist in the sunlight? Be your own person? Or is that cold hunk of metal over there really preferable to living?" Duo took a deep breath and hung his head. "Why won't you let me at least try?"  
  
Heero slipped his fingers under Duo's chin and lifted his head. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Duo's. "It's not that. I really... can't."  
  
Duo blinked and rubbed at his eyes. A thought hit him and he gasped softly. "You mean... you can't talk about it? At all?" When Heero shook his head, Duo swore and beat Heero's chest again. Heero grunted, but took it. "Goddammit! What kind of sick fucking curse is that? There's *always* an out! Always! There has to be!" He grabbed the front of Heero's shirt and shook him. "Tell me there is at least an out. You can tell me that much, can't you? The curse *can* be broken, right?"  
  
Heero hesitated before giving him a small, painful nod. Duo let out the breath he'd been holding. "Shit. I swear, if that bitch who did this to you were still alive, I'd kick her ass back to the Stone Age. Or rather, I'd hire Wufei to do while I sat back and laughed." He slumped against Heero's chest. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered softly.  
  
Heero stood abruptly and tugged Duo off the sofa and in the direction of the bedroom. "You have me for right now," he said, pulling at Duo's shirt as they entered the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Duo called Zechs in a panic. His friend came over, as Duo was in no shape to be seen publicly. He let Duo cry his frustrations out on his shoulder. He didn't even mind the blubbery, snotty mess his former lover left behind on his expensive Italian silk shirt.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do," Duo said, trying his best to wipe away the mess on Zechs' shoulder.   
  
"Did you ask him about my idea yet?" Zechs asked, handing Duo a handkerchief.   
  
Duo blew his nose loudly and nodded. "He said he didn't want to take the chance of the medallion falling into someone else's hands. He wanted me to throw it into the ocean, said that he wanted his last memories of being free to be happy ones." He screwed up his face and buried his head in his hands. "He said he'd been happy with me! So why won't he fight this curse?"  
  
"Think about it from his point of view," Zechs said softly. "He's trapped, with little to no hope of escaping his prison. He lives for the brief moments of freedom he's allowed, but even then he's a slave to another's whims and desires. He's apparently had more freedom with you in this month than he has in two thousand years of existence. If I were in the same situation... I think I might choose the ocean as well." He reached out and pulled Duo into a hug. "Let his last moments be happy ones."  
  
Duo sobbed on Zechs' shoulder. "You're right. He's right. But I don't have to like it!" He sighed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I just don't want to lose him. I love him so much."  
  
"Have you told him that?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No. I don't know if he feels the same way, and I don't know if I should... if I have to lose him."  
  
"Don't you think he'd want to know that at least someone in this world cares for him?"  
  
"I guess." He sighed. "God, I feel like such a *girl,* blubbering on your shoulder like this."  
  
Zechs chuckled. "No more so than I, then. Why just last night, Wufei moved me to tears."  
  
Duo laughed, wiping his own away. "Really? What'd he do?"  
  
"We were wrestling in bed and his knee made unfortunate contact with my balls..."  
  
Duo punched his friend in the shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Duo decided to make the most of their last two nights together. After Zechs left, he ordered room service to deliver a meal consisting all of Heero's favorite foods. He laid Heero's robe on the couch and slipped into the other one. When the sun went down and Heero appeared, they spent the next couple of hours feeding each other pieces of steak and French fries. Duo then let Heero lick most of his hot fudge sundae off him, which turned out to be messier than he'd imagined, so Duo dragged his lover into the bath.  
  
Several times that night, Duo tried to tell Heero how he felt, but the words seemed to stick in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to tell Heero that he loved him. It wouldn't be fair to Heero, not on his last nights of freedom. And if Heero loved him in return, he didn't want Heero to hold on to that regret in his cold, lonely prison. Better for him to think Duo simply cared for him, without the emotional attachment of love. Or so he tried to convince himself... but in the end, he was simply too scared to say the words out loud.  
  
He slept fitfully that last day, waking up in a cold sweat over the thought of never seeing Heero again. In the end, he retrieved the medallion from its spot on the dresser and managed to fall asleep clutching it tightly in his hand.  
  
Duo was waiting for Heero when the sun set on their last night together. He'd awoken early, taken a long shower and picked out the best of Heero's clothes. He stood at the window, watching the sun go down while waiting for his lover to appear. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist as the last sliver of golden sun sunk below the horizon. Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned into the embrace.  
  
"Hello," he whispered, reaching up to hook one arm around Heero's neck.  
  
Heero's lips ghosted briefly across Duo's throat. "Waiting on me long?" he asked, inhaling the scent of Duo's hair.  
  
"All my life I think," Duo replied, turning in his arms. Their lips met and Duo was lost in the heat of Heero's mouth. After a long, long moment, maybe an hour, maybe only a minute, Duo pulled away.  
  
"I've got your clothes laid out," he said, moving out of Heero's embrace. "I thought we could go to that sushi place you liked so much. It's too cold to walk on the beach, but maybe we could go to the boardwalk and play skee ball or..."  
  
Heero reached out and pulled Duo back to him, holding him close. "I don't want to go out. I just want to spend every moment with you, here, alone." Another long, deep, wet kiss. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and nodded. Heero smiled, kissed him again and drew him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of Duo's clothing in their wake, tossed forgotten to the floor.  
  
They made love slowly at first, as Heero seemed to want to explore every inch, each nook and cranny on Duo's body. He pulled the band holding Duo's braid in place, unwinding strands of hair and pulling Duo on top of him until they were covered in it, blocking out the rest of the world, leaving only the two of them in their own private haven.  
  
Lips met and Duo tried to commit the taste of Heero to his memory. And then Heero rolled them, slipping between Duo's legs and sinking slowly into his body. Duo arched and met him halfway, clutching his arms and using his legs to bring him in deep. They moved together slowly, bodies meeting in an ageless dance. Duo drew his legs up and slipped one hand down Heero's back to urge him on, but Heero would not be rushed. He took his time, savoring the small cries and whimpers of pleasure he wrung from Duo's throat. And when Duo thought he could take no more, that we would die of pleasure, Heero stopped. He gave Duo a chance to catch his breath... then began all over again.  
  
It was well after midnight before Heero finally allowed Duo his first release. Duo lay helpless beneath him, Heero still deep inside him as his body trembled and his limbs fell bonelessly to the mattress. Heero kissed him lightly, pushing his sweat-dampened hair away from his face, whispering things to him in that melodic language Duo didn't understand. But he didn't need to. He knew what Heero was trying to say.  
  
Heero pulled away and rolled to the side, bringing to Duo to curl up next to him. Neither spoke; Duo was unsure of his voice and Heero... well, Heero just seemed content to lie there with him, entangled in each others arms, sharing a kiss, exchanging a caress until Duo had recovered enough and the fires of passion rose again.  
  
Heero took him from behind the second time, with Duo crushing Egyptian cotton in his fists and muffling his cries into the pillow. The second time was as rough as their previous bout had been tender. Heero growled like a beast and Duo wailed as he gave himself over to the raw, primal pleasure of the act. This time he could feel Heero drawing strength from him and Duo gave all he could. And when he came, he thought he saw stars.  
  
Heero spooned up behind him when they finished, kissing the back of his neck. Duo clutched Heero's hand in his own, molding the other man along his back, trying to be as close as humanly possible.  
  
Words caught in his throat, but he tried anyway. "Heero, I..."  
  
"Shhh. I know," Heero replied, breathing in Duo's scent. "Me, too."  
  
"But..." He couldn't speak it aloud. The words wouldn't come and Duo found himself panting, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. Heero rolled him over, kissed him and used his body, his mouth and his hands to distract Duo from his distressing thoughts.  
  
It was much, much later before either of them spoke again. Duo was on his back, his legs wrapped around Heero's hips, arms around his neck with Heero rocking gently inside him when his lover breathed words into his ear he did not want to hear.  
  
"It is almost dawn."  
  
Duo looked up at him in a panic. "No..."  
  
"I'm afraid so. I can feel it." He pulled up a little, angling for a better position, movements more precise and determined.  
  
Duo reached up to him, holding himself closer, his body matching Heero's, but his mind whirled, frantic to stop what would happen.  
  
"Please, don't!" he cried, burying his face in the crook of Heero's neck.  
  
Heero shuddered and smoothed one hand down Duo's flank. "Do not mourn for me long, my Duo. Know that you brought me joy in these last days."  
  
Tears started to stream down Duo's face even as he let out a soft cry as their bodies continued moving together. "Don't go, don't go, don't go..." he chanted, tightening his hold on Heero.  
  
"The sun is rising," Heero said gently, rocking his hips.  
  
"No!" Duo scratched his nails down Heero's back, determined to hold on, to not let Heero go. "Don't leave me, please! I need you! I..." He choked even as his body shuddered, clenching, holding tight to what it wanted. "I love you!"  
  
Heero let out a long, drawn out breath, hissing as his arm gave out and he plunged forward. Duo let out a soft cry, holding his lover as his body spasmed and he felt a wet heat sweep through him. Heero groaned, long and loud, then collapsed on top of him, their bodies melded together, two souls in one being.  
  
Duo lay silent, staring unseeing up at the ceiling, holding on tight, dreading the moment, when it came, of Heero slipping from his grasp like a wisp in the night as if he had never been there.  
  
Heero's breath was hot and heavy against his shoulder. Gradually Duo began to notice the weight, but he dared not speak, holding his breath waiting... for a moment that never came.  
  
He moved one leg as it began to cramp. He whimpered and dropped his eyes to the golden shoulder laying across his own. He blinked and let out a startled cry as he realized the patch of gold in front of his eyes was from the first ray of dawn creeping in through the bedroom window.  
  
"He-Heero?" he stammered, pushing at his lover.  
  
Heero moaned, but did not move. Duo pushed at his shoulder, shifting his body beneath Heero's dead weight. He felt Heero inside him, slipping out. He felt a dampness between his legs and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
"Heero?" he asked again, pushing against the body on top of him. "Heero!"  
  
The man groaned again and lifted his head. "Duo?"  
  
"Oh god, Heero!" Duo said, managing to roll Heero off him enough to catch his breath. "Did I... did you just... come?" His voice squeaked on the last word.  
  
Heero blinked at him sleepily, shifting his leg between Duo's, bringing their groins into contact. Heero gasped, stiffened and cried out again. This time Duo felt his across his stomach, wet and warm. He clutched at Heero's shoulder. "Heero!"  
  
Heero shuddered and he blinked owlishly at Duo before lifting his eyes to the window behind him. "Is that... is that the sun?" he asked, his voice full of reverence.  
  
Duo glanced behind him, then turned, his large grin threatening to split his face in half. "It's past dawn! You're... you're still here!" He pulled Heero to him, kissing him hard. "God, please don't let this be a dream," his whispered against Heero's lips some moments later.  
  
"It's not a dream," Heero murmured back. "I'm still here and I can see the sun."  
  
"Did we do it? Did we break the curse?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What? I..." Duo hesitated, his face flush with embarrassment. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes. I love you. I have for some time now, but I was too afraid to admit it."  
  
"That's what broke the curse, Duo," Heero said, blinking sleepily at him. "The one who cursed me, she said the only way to break the curse was for the one who possessed the medallion had to love me, but no woman born could ever fall in love with me." He sighed softly, making Duo shiver. "I think she thought it was an impossible curse to break. I don't think she ever meant for anyone but a woman to possess the medallion."  
  
"And I'm not a woman," Duo breathed, hardly daring to believe it would be that easy. "So... that's it? Are you..." He swallowed hard. "Are you free?"  
  
Heero smiled at him. "I'm here. The sun has risen, and for the first time in centuries, I'm exhausted." He kissed Duo again, then lay his head on Duo's chest. "I just need to close my eyes for a bit..." he said softly, before his breath evened out.  
  
Duo held Heero for hours, before his body and his bladder demanded that he move. He slipped out from underneath Heero without waking him, hurried to the bathroom to do what needed to be done, then returned to the bedroom where he watched Heero sleep until night had fallen. When the sun went down, Duo felt a weight lift that he hadn't realized had been on his shoulders.  
  
He sat down on the bed and bent over, placing his lips on Heero's. Heero's brow furrowed in his sleep, but gradually wakefulness returned and he opened his eyes to see Duo smiling down at him.  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead," Duo whispered, lying next to him.  
  
"Good... evening?" Heero blinked at the clock beside the bed. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About twelve hours," Duo replied.  
  
Heero groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "It figures. My first day of freedom and I sleep through it." He moved his arm and looked up at Duo. "I did sleep through it, didn't I? I didn't disappear?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "You didn't. I watched you all day. You were here the whole time."  
  
Heero pulled Duo down to him and kissed him. Duo melted into the embrace, his heart soaring with the knowledge that Heero was still there and still in his arms.  
  
He drew back after several long minutes of tasting each other and grinned at his lover. "So, Mr. Incubus. How do you want to spend your first *night* of freedom."  
  
Heero pursed his lips. "I do believe I am... hungry." He sat up and stretched.   
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Quite ravenous in fact." His stomach chose that moment to make its thoughts on the matter vocal. "I'd forgotten what a wretched feeling that is."  
  
Duo laughed and sat up as well. "I think we can take care of that. Anything else?"  
  
"I also feel the need to urinate. I hope I can remember how that's done."  
  
Duo made a face. "Well, don't ask me to hold it for you. You'll just have to relearn that on your own." He bit his bottom lip and looked down, picking invisible threads off the duvet. "Heero, now that you're free... what do you want to do? With your life I mean."  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about being free for centuries. There is so much to learn..."  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "You're... you're welcome to stay with me until you can find your own place if you like. I have to go back to work on Monday, so you'd have the place to yourself during the day. I could help you find somewhere to live..."  
  
Heero reached out to cup Duo's cheek. "Do you not wish me to stay with you?"  
  
Duo blinked. "I... yes, I do. But... you're free. I thought... you might want to get out on your own, see how the world's changed."  
  
"I want to do that, but only if you're there with me." He pushed Duo's hair off his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I meant what I said. I love you, and I never want to leave you."  
  
Duo blinked, his heart pounding in his chest. "When did you say that?"  
  
Heero smiled and said something in his native language. Duo recognized it as the words Heero had whispered into his ear the night before. "You really mean it? You love me, too? You want... you want to stay with me?"  
  
"If you'll have me."  
  
Duo launched himself at Heero, sending them crashing off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Duo laughed and tried to cover every inch of Heero's face in a thousand tiny kisses. "Of course I'll have you," he breathed between kisses. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too. But Duo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're sitting on my bladder..."  
  
Duo laughed again and rolled off him. Heero got up and headed for the bathroom. He was in there so long, Duo thought he might have to send a search party in after him, but finally Heero returned, room service menu in hand. "May we eat now?"  
  
"Yes!" Duo placed their order, and the two of them moved out to the sofa to wait on the food.  
  
"God, I still can't believe you're here, that this is real," Duo said, tracing random patterns across the front of Heero's terry cloth robe. "I feel... numb. Like the reality of you being here hasn't sunk in yet."  
  
"I feel the same way. I've been a slave to the medallion for so long... I wonder how long it will take me to realize that I won't disappear in the morning, I can watch the sun rise and bask in the mid-day sun. And that I'll get to be with you long after this month has ended."  
  
"Doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as you are here with me." He laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just... for once, all my prayers have been answered."  
  
"I never took you for a religious man, Duo. What have you been praying for?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Love. Life. You." He sighed happily. "You know what I'm happiest about?"  
  
"That you've gotten that pink harpy off your back?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Nope..."  
  
"That I'm free of the curse and can make mad, sweet love to you any time of the night *or* day?"  
  
Duo felt himself flush, but shook his head. "No, though I'm looking to that, after we work on your newfound lack of stamina."  
  
Heero snorted. "You try not having an orgasm for over two thousand years and see how long you last." He kissed the top of Duo's head. "So what are you so happy about?"  
  
Duo grinned at him, leaning up to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "I no longer have to worry about finding a date to Zechs and Wufei's wedding."   
  
"Ah. Good thing you broke the curse then."  
  
"Yes, it is."


	15. Epilogue - A Toast to the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Zechs, a married man," Duo said, taking in the sight of his former lover in his Armani tux, looking devilishly handsome in the warm, late spring sunlight. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day. All this time I kept expecting you to be pulling everyone's leg. That at the altar, you and Wufei would turn around, yell 'Psyche!' then run off to Tahiti laughing your heads off."  
  
Zechs grinned and took a swig of his champagne. "We'll still be running off to Tahiti, if it makes you feel better."  
  
Duo snorted and turned his attention from his friend to the crowd mingling on the Peacecraft estate grounds. In the past he'd always felt uncomfortable and out of place in these kinds of social settings, but the past few months living with Heero had given him a kind of self-confidence he hadn't realized he'd been missing. He scanned the crowd and caught sight of his lover, talking animatedly to an older gentleman and his wife, who appeared to be enjoying the younger-looking man's company. Duo smiled to himself and wondered what they'd think if they knew Heero outdated them by a couple of millennia.  
  
"Can't keep your eyes off him?" Zechs joked, nudging Duo with his elbow.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Duo replied, giving Heero a little wave when the other man saw that he was looking at him. Heero said something to the couple, excusing himself and heading in Duo and Zechs' direction.  
  
"Ah, no. I suffer from the same thing myself. Although, I seem to have lost sight of my wayward husband."  
  
Duo smiled, tugging at his own expensive waistcoat. He'd shed the stuffy jacket as soon as he thought it was polite. He'd been proud and honored to stand up for Zechs during the ceremony, and even though Zechs and Wufei's union wasn't legal in the eyes of the law, everyone present could feel the love and devotion between the two, even when the taller groom pinched the best man's ass on their way back down the aisle after the ceremony.  
  
"Maybe he wised up and left," Duo joked, grabbing a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  
  
"He's probably just stuffing his face with hors d'oevres. He's been on a strict diet for the past few months. Said he wanted to fit into his tux." Zechs rolled his eyes. "I swear, he's been worse than a woman these past few weeks."  
  
Duo snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that. You might be sleeping on the floor of your honeymoon hut."  
  
"Like he'd last ten minutes after I undressed and flexed my..."  
  
"Heero!" Duo jumped the last couple of feet and latched on to his lover's arm. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Heero nodded, stealing Duo's glass and tasting the champagne. "Immensely. I just met Lord and Lady Wynstae. Lord Wynstae collects antiques from the Victorian era of Great Britain. I was tempted to tell the man I knew her..."  
  
Duo blinked. "You _slept_ with Queen _Victoria?!_ "  
  
Heero laughed. "No, I did not." There was a pause. Duo waited for the kicker. "But I did enjoy the company of her daughter, Victoria Adelaide."  
  
"Didn't she become the empress of Germany?" Zechs asked, intrigued.  
  
"That was after my time."  
  
Duo had to consciously tell himself to close his mouth.  
  
Zechs slung his arm around Heero's shoulders. "So, Heero. Are you prepared to go it alone for the next couple of weeks?"  
  
Heero straightened his shoulders. "I am. Although, I'm afraid if your sous-chef, Henri, makes a pass at me one more time, I might have an unfortunate accident between your French rolling pin and his ass."  
  
Duo laughed. "Just let me have five minutes alone with him, love."  
  
"The rolling pin would take less than thirty seconds," Heero replied dryly. "I think he'd get the point."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Zechs said. "Henri likes it rough."  
  
Both Heero and Duo stared at him.  
  
"What? I hadn't met Wufei then." He patted Heero heavily on the back. "Don't worry. I have my faith in you."  
  
"I shall not let you down."  
  
Duo smiled again. He knew Heero was nervous about being left alone in the restaurant while Zechs and Wufei were on their honeymoon, but he had confidence in his lover. He took the champagne glass back from Heero and sipped at it, marveling at how life worked out sometimes. After the curse had been broken, Heero had moved into Duo's small apartment. They'd been sad to leave their hotel - Zechs' hotel now, but Duo had to go back to work, which left Heero alone in the apartment during the day.   
  
Those first couple of weeks were trying. Heero had no birth certificate, no Social Security number, no identification. Legally, he did not exist. Zechs had helped on that part. He knew a guy who knew a guy who created Heero a set of papers that even the most diligent expert would have trouble telling them apart from the real thing. Heero was now Heero Yuy, a twenty-eight-year-old, half Japanese man originally from Hawaii (it explained the Asian look about him, and for all Heero knew, his mother may have been from ancient Japan). And thanks to Zechs' generous offer of a job, he was now an apprentice pastry chef at La Boheme. Though Heero didn't think he would stick with pastry, as he discovered he had a flair for more exotic, savory dishes... dishes he had grown up with but had been lost through time. But working under Zechs would get him experience and look good on his résumé when he felt ready to apply to a respected cooking school.  
  
Zechs clapped him on the back again. "I'm sure you won't." He turned back to Duo. "So how are the two of you enjoying your new apartment?"  
  
"Apartment?" Duo snorted. "More like a friggin' palace! Sometimes I get lost in the place for weeks. Heero has to send out a search party for me." He and Heero had realized quickly that Duo's tiny apartment wasn't really suited for two people. Though Duo made a decent living, and Heero hadn't yet gone to work for Zechs, they'd worried about affording a bigger place. That's when Wufei had suggested Heero see if the medallion - which had turned back into a regular, if ancient, coin - was worth anything.  
  
It had apparently been worth quite a lot. More than either one of them had even dreamed of. The dealer they'd taken it to nearly had a heart attack when they'd shown it to him. Apparently, there had only been four of that type of coin in existence. Now there were five. And after verifying its authenticity, Heero had let go of the last bit of his past and had come out a very rich man. They bought a luxurious apartment overlooking the ocean and put the rest away when Heero started earning good money at the restaurant.  
  
"We like it very much, thank you," Heero replied, nudging Duo with his elbow.  
  
"Ow. Yeah. Lots of room. Big kitchen for Heero to play in. Big TV for me to play video games on. It's all good," Duo said in agreement. "We'll have to have you and Wufei over for dinner when you get back from Tahiti."  
  
"We would be delighted," Zechs replied. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hah-loo, Heeroo." A staggering body bumped into Duo, pushing him out of the way. Duo scowled as Relena latched onto his lover's arm and breathed into his face. From the face Heero pulled, it was obvious Relena had been imbibing too much of the celebratory champagne. "I thought I shaw you over here."  
  
Duo ground his teeth together, ready to knock the pink harpy out of the way if she didn't get her grubby claws off his man.  
  
Heero more tactfully removed his arm from Relena's grasp. "How are today, Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena made a face. "F-fine. Just dandy. Forced to shtand here in these shoes, shmiling at all these people come to shelebrate this farsh of a wedding..."  
  
"Relena, no one forced you to be here," Zechs said, with a long, suffering sigh. "If you are that uncomfortable, you may leave."  
  
Relena stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You can't make me do anyth..."  
  
She swallowed her words when Zechs reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photograph. Her face turned white and she stepped away from them. "Ah, if you'll excushe me, I have to... go get shomething to drink."   
  
Duo shot Heero a glance and tried to hide his smile in his cocktail napkin. He knew he really ought to feel sorry for her, but it was hard to feel sympathy for someone who lacked any herself. He could only hope one day she'd change, or meet someone who would bring out the good in her. She was his best friend's only relative, after all.  
  
"I never thought to ask, Zechs, but what exactly is that a picture of?" Duo asked after a moment.  
  
"This? This is a naughty picture of Wufei that I took last week," Zechs replied, slipping it back into his breast pocket.  
  
Heero snickered and Duo grinned. "So what do you have on her?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But..."  
  
Zechs grinned. "She doesn't know that though, so if you don't mind keeping this on the down-low?"  
  
"S-sure," Duo said, confused. "But, well... you obviously _know_ something on her, even if you don't have proof."  
  
"I do. And it did happen during the Fourth of July picnic. It seems my dear sister slipped away from the festivities and down to the boat house with a paramour..."  
  
"Is that all?" Duo asked, rolling his eyes. "And how did you find out?"  
  
"Well, I myself had thought to do the same thing. That's when I found them. My dear sister... with her best friend, Dorothy Catalonia. Let's just say either my sister was giving Dorothy mouth-to-mouth or there was some serious lesbian snogging going on."  
  
Duo felt as though his eyes were trying to bug out of his head. He glanced at Heero and saw that his lover was having a similar reaction. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes. My sister is a 'friend of Dorothy' ... in every sense."  
  
Duo groaned. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
Zechs drained the last of his champagne and set the glass down. "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but if you would excuse me, I think I would like to molest my husband before we cut the cake."  
  
"We'll see you before you leave," Heero said, nodding at the man.  
  
Duo leaned heavily against the terrace wall after Zechs had left. He sighed and tugged at the collar of his dress shirt again. "I forgot about the cake," he moaned, closing his eyes. "I think I'm supposed to give a speech."  
  
Heero moved over to him and began to rub his shoulders. "Tired?"  
  
"A little. I hadn't realized just how raucous a bachelor party could be when both members of the 'bridal' party are bachelors. How Zechs and Wufei looked so wide-eyed and bushy-tailed this afternoon, I don't know."  
  
"You look pretty good yourself," Heero replied, leaning in to nibble along Duo's jaw. "Good enough to eat, even."  
  
Duo tilted his head back and grinned at his lover. "What say we ditch the cake-cutting and find somewhere quiet so you can have a... snack?"  
  
The wicked glint in Heero's eyes told Duo he wouldn't mind doing that at all. "Where? The house is full of people, and the boat house is apparently a little too popular."  
  
"Um..." Duo scanned the ground, his eyes alighting on the black stretch limousine waiting to take Wufei and Zechs to the airport later that evening. "Come on," he said, taking hold of Heero's hand. "Let's christen their limo for them."  
  
"You sure they won't miss us during the cake-cutting?"  
  
"Trust me. I think Zechs will understand. He's ditched me to have sex in the car often enough. I just want to return the favor."  
  
Heero laughed and wrapped his arms around Duo as they made their way stealthily toward the limo. "You know, if we get back in time, remind me to make a toast to the witch who cursed me."  
  
"Why on earth for?" Duo said, looking around to make sure no one was watching as he opened the back door to the limo.  
  
"Without her, I would have never met you." He slid inside the car and pulled Duo in after him.  
  
"And without Relena, I never would have stolen you," Duo said, grinning from his position in Heero's lap. "So I guess I should be grateful to her."  
  
"Remind me to thank her later," Heero said, sliding a hand into Duo's lap. Duo hissed and pulled the door closed behind them. And if Zechs and Wufei wondered why their seat was a bit sticky when they left, they never said anything. And proceeded to make it stickier.  
  
THE END


End file.
